


Začátek konce

by RobMeIn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Apocalypse, Auriel - Freeform, Baby, Gen, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2018-12-11 02:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 35,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11705112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobMeIn/pseuds/RobMeIn
Summary: Apokalypsa se blíží a andělé sestupují z nebe.Někteří pro to, aby se postavili v boji do první linie.Někteří, aby provázeli padlé na jejich poslední výpravě.A další, aby v téhle nerovné a brutální bitvě ochránili své lidské protějšky. Protože se zrozením každé duše, je zrozen i Anděl strážný.Ale stejně tak jako člověk i jeho okřídlený strážce se řídí svou vlastní vůlí. A ne všechna je upírána stejným směrem.A pak nastane čas rozhodnutí – čas vybrat si v téhle válce strany.





	1. Odcházení

Dean umíral. Ten pocit znal a proto to věděl. Necítil bolest, nevnímal už ani své potrhané tělo.  
Tenhle případ měl být rutinní „salt&burn“ záležitostí. Nic, co by za ty roky lovení se Samem nezažili.  
Jenže pokud si je člověk něčím až příliš jistý, jeho obezřetnost se vytrácí. Klasika, kterou s bratrem podcenili. Protože jinak by tu neležel, nelapal po dechu a nevěděl, že tu pojde.  
Nemohl se rozhodnout, co ho nasírá víc – jestli to, že tu skape sám anebo to, že se to stalo tak trapně jednoduchým způsobem.  
V hlavě mu začalo hučet, přes oči přeletěl stín.  
Tak jo, upřel je k obloze. Skoro nikdy v životě o nic neprosil, protože na světě byla jen hrstka toho, co by za to stálo.  
Ale teď se upínal k tomu jedinému, co mu ještě zbylo. Chtěl vidět Sama, potřeboval se přesvědčit, že je bratr v pořádku a říct mu, že všechno bude zase dobrý. A jiné podobné kecy.  
A děsil se, že tu vychladne dřív, než se to stane.  
Když zachytil pohyb koutkem oka, otočil tím směrem hlavu. Někdo k němu přicházel, ale pro jeho slábnoucí zrak bylo těžké ho rozeznat.  
Tón v hlavě zesílil a smazal veškeré okolní zvuky.  
Deane, Deane, Deane….  
„S-Same?“  
Nikdy mu neznělo jeho jméno tak …. melodicky? Tak proč teď, kdy už na to nestihne být ani patřičně pyšný?  
Deane, Deane…  
Bylo to tím intensivnější, čím byla postava blíž. A pak zmizela.  
Ne, ne, ne – zas je tu sám.  
Dean by zamrkal, kdyby jeho víčka nebyly líné se hnout. Zmohly se jen na poklesnutí a následné těžké zvednutí.  
A dokonce by se i lekl, kdyby k tomu měl ještě sílu. Ani ne tak osoby, která se nad ním v tu chvíli skláněla jako toho, že se tam objevila z ničeho.  
„Wow“ vydechl překvapeně.  
Deane….  
Hlava se mu málem rozletěla, jak hlas rezonoval a odrážel se mu od lebečních kostí. Své zdemolované tělo už dávno necítil, ale tohle sakra bolelo.  
Zamračil se, jenže odvrátit se nešlo. Zíral fascinovaně do tváře, která se vznášela jen kousek nad jeho, ochromen a neschopen snad už ani umřít.  
I když….  
Jeho pomalé odcházení se dostalo do obrátek, díky intensitě bytí nad ním. Drtila ho, jak se s ním snažila bezhlasně navázat kontakt.  
Bolelo to tak, že uvnitř se málem strhl, jak křičel, navenek z něj vyšlo jen štěněčí zavrčení. Štěstí měl za pár vteřin, kdy začal ztrácet vědomí.  
Same…  
Teď to bylo jméno bratra v jeho hlavě. Volané jeho hlasem…??  
Oči se mu začaly zavírat, už je nedokázal na nic fixovat.  
„Deane.“ A zase ta melodie, která vyhnala řádění v jeho hlavě. Tlak povolil, až to s ním škublo.  
Ucítil dotyk ruky na svých zraněních – proč, proč na ně sahá? A druhý na čele a spánku. Teplá dlaň na jeho studené kůži. Proud světelné energie, který skrz něj prosvítal a šimral, když jím projel a zhojil poničené orgány, kosti a zacelil rány na povrchu. Bylo to podobné tomu, jak ho uzdravoval Castiel.  
Casi…?  
„Dívej se, Deane.“ Hlas byl měkký, podmanivý a…ženský.  
Jeho tělo bylo už zcela v pořádku, ale mysl ho neposlouchala. Jakoby se odpojila a šla si svou vlastní cestou…mrcha! Tolik chtěl otevřít oči, prohlédnout si tu postavu nad sebou, která konečně pochopila, že Dean není natolik otevřený a sensitivní, aby s ním mohla komunikovat pouze myšlenkou a že její snaha o to ho drtí. Snažil se promluvit a říct jí, že díky její touze po propojení myslí zažil takovou bolest v hlavě, že i ta nejhorší kocovina či rána do temene byla v porovnání s tím mazlivým gestem.  
Tak se podělaně snažil, až se mu podařilo aspoň částečně oči pootevřít.  
„Dívej se, dívej se, dívej se, Deane…“  
A na co, sakra? Na co se mám dívat? Co po mě chceš?  
Když k ní zvedl zrak, vydechla „Zelené, jsou zelené.“ Zaznělo to ohromeně.  
Co to…? Tak kvůli tomuhle on se tady škrábe z propadliště – aby zjistila barvu jeho očí. Možná by to měl vážně vzdát, o co to může být na druhé straně – ať se dostane kamkoli – ubožejší?  
Pohled se mu zamlžil, jakoby ho jeho mysl vyslyšela. Hezká spolupráce.  
Samovy kroky slyšel už zdálky. Poznal by je mezi tisíci, protože když spěchal, dupal jak splašenej slon. Kdyby měl k tomu sílu, hned by mu to vpálil. Takhle ale mohl jen konstatovat: konečně.  
„Deane, brácho, jsem tu“ klekl si vedle něj. „Podívám se jak si na tom, dobře?“  
Opatrně mu odhrnul zakrvácenou bundu a košili, ale i přes rozervané špinavé tričko mohl vidět, že žádná zranění na těle nemá. Zamračil se, a sáhl mu na krk, protože límec měl úplně nasáklý.  
„Ani škrábanec. Castielova práce? Kde je, taky bych potřeboval trochu té andělské péče…“ rozhlédl se kolem.  
Dean nahmatal jeho rukáv, protože měl bratra zahaleného v mlze.  
„Co je s tebou?“ naklonil se k němu. „Mluv se mnou, Deane.“  
Teď teprve viděl jak je jeho mladší bratr zřízený s hlubokým škrábancem na čele, krvácejícím nosem a slepenými vlasy na spánku vypadal uboze. Určitě měl další a horší zranění, pokaždé když se pohnul, v obličeji se mu objevila bolest.  
„To…ona“ vyrazil ze sebe.  
Sam nevypadal, že by mu rozuměl. „Kdo?“  
Přišel tou ránou do hlavy o oči? Copak jí nevidí?  
Zatahal ho za rukáv a pomalu vztyčil ukazováček k postavě naproti němu. Sam sledoval směr, ale pak se zmateně rozhlédl.  
Zatřásl hlavou. „Je načase odsud vypadnout. Můžeš vstát? Deane?“  
Vzal mu obličej do dlaní, když nereagoval, oči zavřené. Byl tak unavený, jen si na chvíli odpočine…  
„Hej, hej, hej. Podívej se na mě, brácho!“  
Proč s tím dneska všichni otravujou? Jakoby se nikdy předtím na nikoho nedíval…  
Cítil Samovu roztřesenou ruku, jak mu snaží nahmatat puls. Asi nebyl spokojen, protože zaklel.  
„Deane, teď tu musíš zůstat.“ Další dlaň na jeho tváři, ženský hlas.  
Přes ty dva by se stejně nikam nedostal, tak kam si myslí, že by asi šel…chce si jen poležet. A pak odsud se Samem zmizí…  
„Krucinál, tohle mi nedělej! Deane!“ Sam s ním zatřásl v domnění, že by ho to mohlo přivést k životu.  
Docílil jen toho, že se Deanova ruka, která mu svírala rukáv, uvolnila.  
Sammy…? Ztráta kontaktu ho vyděsila. Nechtěl tu být zase…  
„Nejsi tu sám, Deane. Jsem Auriel a byla jsem požehnána světlem božím. Není v mém zájmu tě nechat odsud odejít.“  
Auriel. Castiel. Gabriel. Uriel. Michael…. Na zemi začalo být přes všechny ty anděly trochu těsno.  
Nemohl dýchat. Tělo se mu prohnulo v protestu. Oči v šoku doširoka otevřely.  
Naposledy.  
Anděl nad ním se zachvěl a přemístil svou ruku na jeho čelo. Upnula se k němu celou svou nebeskou silou, aby mu zabránila propadat se tam, kam za ním nemohla. Jenže on už za tu pomyslnou hranici dávno sklouzl. Celý svůj život balancoval na hraně, nebyl jako Sam, který všechno musel nejprve promyslet a prodiskutovat. On střílel a pak se ptal. Což ho nejednou postrčilo přes okraj…  
Sam měl v očích slzy. Plakal nad ním.  
Bude to zase dobrý, Sammy. Tohle mu chtěl říct, to proto na něj čekal a teď by pro ten fofr na to málem zapomněl.  
Zůstaň s Castielem a všechno bude dobrý…  
Anděl se ho snažil v té tmě, která byla všude kolem něj najít, ale její stříbrné světlo sláblo, protože jeho odcházení ji samotnou oslabovalo.  
I když to nechtěl, dělo se to. Sorry…  
Oči zůstaly upřeny na Sama, ale už ho neviděly.  
„Deane, krucinál!“ začal ho panicky oživovat. Vdechl mu několikrát do úst a pak se přemístil nad jeho hrudník. „No tak, zaber! Já vím, že tam jsi!“ Znovu z úst do úst.  
Auriel zažehla veškeré své andělské požehnání k tomu, aby prozářila tu hutnou temnotu.  
„Nevím, co tě nutí k tomu, abys zůstával na tak tmavém místě. Ale musíš to nechat být. Nech svůj strach jít Deane a osvobodíš se.“  
A Dean se po tom světle ve svém vnitřním já natáhl. Zavřela oči a soustředila se na něj vším, co v ní ještě zbylo. Snaha o jeho záchranu ji vyčerpávala, a i když se jí ho podařilo uchopit, neměla už sílu k cestě zpátky.  
****  
V tu chvíli to vzdal i Sam. Nechal ležet své ruce na bratrově těle bez života a vyčerpaně se svezl vedle. Podíval se Deanovi do tváře a pohladil ho po vlasech. Jeho oči teď byly upřeny k nebi.  
„Castieli! Kde si!? Potřebujeme tě. Dean tě potřebuje!“  
Pak k němu zlomeně natáhl ruku a chtěl bratrovi oči zavřít, protože tohle nebe si nezasloužilo Deanův pohled, ale měl pocit, že pokud to udělá, bude to příliš definitivní.  
Místo toho sevřel ruku v pěst. Měl vztek.  
„Tak tohle je všechno? Po tom všem – prostě adié a … konec?“ nechal pěst dopadnout na bratrův hrudník. Poprvé zlehka, jakoby měl strach, aby mu nezpůsobil bolest, nebo až mu to Dean bude vracet, aby to nebolelo jeho. Ale tak pomalu, jak se k němu vkrádalo to hrůzné uvědomění o jeho ztrátě tak se zvyšovala intenzita v síle jeho úderů.  
„Myslíš si, že jsi tu skončil?! Že si udělal to, co jsi měl a už tu pro velkého Deana Winchestera není nic, pro co by tu měl zůstávat? Tak to si větší sobec než jsem si myslel!“ Sam slzel, křičel a bušil.  
„Jo! Slyšels dobře! Si sobeckej parchant a neskončil si – rozumíš?! Takhle ne!“ ruka mu vyletěla k poslednímu ráně.  
A anděl vedle něj se jí chytil a ve své poslední zoufalé chvilce doprovázel Samův úder, dokud nedopadl doprostřed Deanova hrudníku.  
„Ještě není konec!“


	2. Tóny rock&rollu

Hodinová zpáteční cesta za Bobbym se změnila v hektický, tří a půl hodinový proces. Sam, sám napůl chromý, stavěl každých několik minut, aby se v hrůze mohl natáhnout po Deanovi a zkontrolovat mu životní funkce.  
Nikdy ho neviděl tak vyčerpaného. Když ho ukládal na zadní sedadlo, jediné co od něj slyšel, bylo slovo „bejby.“   
„Jo, Deane, dovezeme tě oba domů. Jak je ti?“  
Dostal od něj OK palec nahoru, ale ten by obdržel, i kdyby mu scházela hlava.   
Hned na to se mu zabořil obličejem do bundy.   
Sam ho v panice položil na kožené sedadlo milovaného auta a odstartoval kolotoč nekonečných kontrol.   
Vypadalo to, že Dean upadl do jakéhosi stavu hlubokého spánku. Pulz i dech měl sotva rozeznatelné a on propadal tísni pokaždé, kdy obojí ihned nemohl postřehnout.   
Vyndával z kufru deky, když jeho samotného přepadla slabost.   
Musel se opřít o kapotu a na chvíli si vydechnout. Sáhl si do vlasů a sykl bolestí.   
Co když to k Bobbymu nezvládne? Byl tak zaměstnán Deanovým stavem, že ten svůj zoufalý nevnímal.   
„Kruci, Castieli!“ Kde je ten nebeský rebel, když ho člověk zrovna potřebuje?   
S bolestivou grimasou přibouchl dveře kufru. Pravou ruku měl v jednom ohni, jakoby mu ji právě někdo zlomil.  
Nebude toho okřídleného slídila už víc prosit! Na to má dost hrdosti a málo času.  
Podložil Deanovu hlavu složenou dekou a s druhou ho přikryl.  
Teď, když má bratra zpátky, tohle už spolu zvládnou.   
Stejně tak, jako to spolu zvládali vždycky.   
****   
„Jsme tu, velkej brácho. Konečně jsme doma.“  
Sam se na něj zadíval do zpětného zrcátka. Po celou tu dobu se Dean ani jednou nepohnul, až na mírné pohupování způsobené měkkým pérováním vozu. Vypadal, jakoby ho to něžné kolébání, které dostával od svého auta, udržovalo v klidném, pravidelném režimu nádechů a výdechů.   
Bobby trhnutím otevřel dveře na straně řidiče, až ho skoro vyděsil. Vůbec nepostřehl jeho přítomnost.  
„Zatraceně, kluku! Jsi tvrdohlavej Winchester stejně jako byl tvůj táta a ten floutek vzadu! Měls zůstat na místě, jak jsem po tobě chtěl…!“  
Když mu Sam vypadl málem až do náruče, z Bobbyho hlasu se okamžitě vytratil podtón napruženosti způsobený tří a půl hodinovými obavami o tyhle dva, kteří pro něj byli jako vlastní, ale často měli prostě svojí hlavu, cestu a způsob.  
„Těžká směna, hm? Ale já tě tu dám zpátky do kupy. Postarám se, aby bylo zase dobře, synku“ podržel si jeho zakrvácenou hlavu v dlaních. Věděl, že pro tenhle pocit ochrany, péče a bezpečí mladší z bratrů tolik riskoval.   
A Sam si dovolil, jen a PRÁVĚ pro TENTO pocit, po tom všem, na malý okamžik, na setinu sekundy, vydechnout a důvěřovat.  
Bobby ho mírně poplácal po tváři. Asi při tom i na chvíli zavřel oči.  
“Podívám se na tvého bratra. Spí jako mimino. Což je divný – on jako mimino nikdy nespal. Možná chce ten deficit právě teď dohnat…“   
Možná blbost.   
Možná ho někdo tak zdecimoval. Někdo, koho on nebyl schopný vidět.   
Nevidět, neznamená nevěřit.   
Věřit, neznamená neexistovat…  
A co existuje, dá se i zlikvidovat.  
„Jestli si pro něj přijde až sem, zabiju tu mrchu!“   
„Ji? Do telefonu si říkal, že si nikoho neviděl…“  
„To Dean mi řekl, že to byla ona…a já si k ní cestu najdu a vyřídím to!“  
„Nevidím na jeho těle žádná zranění, i když stav oblečení se vymyká jeho standardu. Někdo ho musel vyléčit – Castiel?“ odhrnul z něj deku a kusy zakrvácených svršků a pátral po šrámech.  
„Nevím, už pár dní se neukázal. Proč – proč by ho uzdravoval, jen aby ho pak nechal…“ stáhlo se mu hrdlo, hlas se vytratil. Zakroutil v protestu hlavou. „Já…nikdy jsem už nechtěl zažívat ten pocit jako před měsíci, když jsem ho ztrácel. Nikdy jsem už nechtěl stát tváří v tvář jeho smrti. Nechci tím procházet znovu a znovu. Nemůžu, Bobby - zblázním se…  
Bobby po něm rychle sáhl, sám v zajetí smutné trýzně a stiskl mu rameno. „Ať se tam stalo cokoliv, Dean je tu s náma a žije. TO je teď to nejdůležitější! A s ostatním si už umíme poradit.“  
Sam si skousl vrchní ret, aby zabránil padnout slzám, kterých měl plné oči.   
Přikývl a potlačil ty vzpomínky. Na chvíli…  
****  
Deane…  
Už je to tu zase! Pamatoval si tu bolest, kterou mu to způsobovalo…  
Deane…  
Co!  
\-----  
Je to pryč. Dobře. Nic se nestalo. Je to na pohodu…  
Deane…  
Ooops, právě si asi stříknul do spodek. Zmiz - vypadni! Já tě neznám!!  
Já tebe ano. Ty si mě uvědomíš.  
Nemám zájem! - co ode mě vůbec chceš?! Kdo jsi?!  
Já jsem ty, Deane.   
No shit! – já nezním jako nějaká roztoužená roztleskávačka!   
Jmenovala se Sarah a dovolila mi vstoupit do své tělesné schránky.  
Moment – znal jsem jednu. Malá blonďatá, z minulýho týdne? Já ti vážně chtěl zavolat, kotě…  
Neznám všechny duše na tomto světě. Ale asi pro tebe byla důležitá…  
???  
Deane…  
Ten zvuk, tu MELODII svého jména – to už v hlavě jednou měl. Líbila se mu.  
Vzpomněl by si i na tvůrce těchto tónů?  
Avril. Ariel.  
Špatně – to není ono, sakra…! Zní to tak falešně! Rvalo mu to uši a mozek!   
Předtím to bylo něco – ne! – ZNĚLO to jako part z nebes.  
Auriel.  
Ano – Deane, ty víš…  
Wow a kruci! Vyvolalo to v něm pocit euforie a dokonalosti.  
Pocit splynutí.  
Bylo to jako..jako…akordy Metallici v Nothing Else Matters… nebo Ozzy Osbourna v Mama, I´m Coming Home.   
Tohle na něj mělo stejný účinek. Protože v ten okamžik, kdy je uslyšel poprvé, věděl, že budou navždycky jeho součástí…   
Auriel.  
Deane.  
Bylo to jako synchronizace dvou základních tónů dávající songu jeho podstatu. Tónů, které ho udělají na první poslech zbožňovaným. Tak jednoduché – tak podmanivé. A tak geniálně do sebe zapadající.  
Konečně porozuměl.  
Ona byla jeho druhé, čistší a zářivější já.   
Dívej se, Deane…  
****  
Otevřel doširoka oči.   
CO TO, KRUCI, BYLO?  
Ležel na břiše, s obličejem zabořeným do polštáře. Na holé kůži ho hřála přikrývka.  
V panice se nadzvedl a přejel si rukou po břiše. Sáhl si na krk. Přeci se mu to všechno jen nezdálo. Pokud ano, tak na sen byla ta bolest až kurevsky reálná.  
Jeho oblečení – měl na něm spoustu krve.   
Odkryl se. Někdo ho svlékl a uložil do postele. Doufal, že to nebyl Sam. Dokázal si představit lepší svlíkačku než od svého bratra.  
Zvedl hlavu. V rohu místnosti stála lampa, která byla ponechána rozsvícená.   
Pro něho. Aby ihned poznal, kde je. Aby nepanikařil, jako se mu to stávalo pokaždé, když se vzbudil do tmy od doby, co se vrátil z pekla.   
Tenhle pokoj znal. Žádný tuctový v bezejmenném motelu. Tohle byl JEHO pokoj.  
Byl u Bobbyho. Byl doma.  
Oklepal se - takže to BYL ten pitomec. Aspoň, že mu nechal spodky.   
Jak vstával, zabolelo ho na hrudi. Sakra, tak přeci jen něco.   
Měl snad střet s náklaďákem? A co je zase tohle? – vzal do ruky modrou plastovou vysílačku postavenou vedle něj na nočním stolku. Koutek úst mu v poznání vyletěl nahoru. Stará dobrá chůvička, kterou kdysi spolu se Samem předělali na měřič EMF. Myslel si, že je dávno ztracená…  
Tak proč ji má strčenou u hlavy? Vsadil by se, že druhou má Sam u sebe. Mohl by do ní houknout a trochu ho povodit…  
****  
Tu přítomnost vycítil dřív než se vůbec otočil. I přesto se lekl.   
Šmejdil v lednici a doufal v dobrý úlovek. Místo toho se praštil o horní regál.  
Stála pár kroků od něj a dívala se.  
Srdce mu v hrudi zrychlilo – nedokázal říct, zdali kvůli její přítomnosti nebo v důsledku překvapení.  
Pátrala po něm očima. Centimetr po centimetru. Přímo to cítil, mělo to stejný efekt, jakoby po něm přejížděla konečky prstů. Byl pečlivě prozkoumáván – milimetr po milimetru.  
Jeho vlasy, čelo, obočí, řasy, oči. Jeho nos, jeho lícní kosti, jeho tváře. Ústa, brada, krk.   
Zkoumání bylo velice důkladné, u všeho se na vteřinu pozastavila. Na jeho obličeji by se nenašel záhyb nebo piha, kterou by si s velikým zájmem neprohlédla.   
Dávala si s obhlídkou načas, nepospíchala. Jakoby se nemohla jeho tváře nabažit.   
Skoro to až šimralo. Ošil se. Při tom pohybu ihned zvedla oči k jeho. Byly modré – tak jako Castielovi.   
Mají snad andělé tuhle barvu jako poznávací znamení?  
Kruci! Myslel si, že se mu to všechno jen zdálo, ale jeho sen právě dostával obrysy…  
„…průzračně dokonalé. Přesně jako akordy v Nothing Else Matters…ano…tak to bylo“ vydechl.  
„ Auriel…?“   
Její jméno vyslovené nahlas mu způsobilo v těle mravenčení. Jako by bylo nabité světelným proudem, který mu proběhl páteří, a světlo se rozplizlo do všech jeho buněk.   
Zamrkal, přidržel se dveří lednice. Jestli se tady teď skácí, bude před ní za chudáka. Pohled mu padl na polici, kde stála lahev s alkoholem.  
Opatrně se po ní natáhl. Whisky uměla být bossy, ta tu slabost vyžene z těla. Odšrouboval uzávěr a ještě než si přiložil hrdlo ke rtům, anděl už pokračoval s druhým okruhem obhlídky.   
Ramena, hrudník, paže, prsty. Břicho, pas, pánev, nohy.  
„Na zdraví“ pohnul lahví směrem k ní. A hlavně na to moje. Zhluboka se napil. Na světě nebylo nic tak osvěžujícího.  
Hned k němu zvedla pohled.  
Díval se přes lahev, jak se dívá.  
Černé vlasy spletené do ledabyle volného silného copu. Pár uvolněných pramenů kroutících se kolem obličeje, jeden dokonce zaseklý o rty. Příliš světlá pokožka na jeho vkus, kontrastovala s tmavou barvou jejích vlasů, obočí a řas. Velké oči hltající ho stejně, jako on lačně upíjel z lahve.  
Hm, ani jedno nebylo špatný.   
Opřel se o kuchyňský pult. Roztřesenost zmizela, alkohol ho příjemně hřál v prázdném žaludku.  
„Doufám, že nejsi zklamaná, z toho co vidíš. Trochu jsem posiloval“ zatnul „nenápadně“ svaly, aby se mu vyrýsovaly pod trikem.  
Visela mu na ústech, jakoby měla strach, že by jí mohlo nějaké písmenko ze všeho, co říká, uniknout.  
Ošil se. Proč mlčí?  
Pak se na něj zadívala takovým způsobem, že se mu roztřásly kolena. Takhle vroucně se na něj dívávala jeho matka.  
„Od první chvíle, co si přišel na tenhle svět, Deane a Bůh mě zrodil v ten samý okamžik, kdy mi bylo dáno sdílet s tebou celý tvůj život, jsem tvou součástí. Miluji tě, Deane a nikdy se tě nevzdám.“  
Její hlas a vyznání na něj dolehly tak, že mu vehnaly slzy do očí. Bylo to vyřčeno tak zpříma, že málem zapomněl dýchat.  
„P-proč si tady?“ musel polknout.  
„Válka je nevyhnutelná a lidé si nezaslouží v ní zůstat osamoceni. Byli jste stvořeni silní a odhodlaní, ale druhá strana je krutá a lživá. Ne všechny duše budou moci být spaseni, Deane. Byla jsem seslána učinit tě silnějším – učinit nás odhodlanější. Já budu v bitvě tvůj štít a ochráním tě. To je náš úkol na tomto světě, proto nás Bůh povolal.“  
Chvíli na ní zíral, než se ušklíbl. „Csss, vypadám snad na to, že potřebuju, aby mi kryla zadek holka? Dokážu si ho ohlídat sám. A pak – jednoho anděla věčně přilepeného za zadkem už mám!“  
Její pohled zabloudil někam za něj. „Opustil tě. Nebo jsi ho tratil. Žádný za tebou není.“   
Dean si skousl horní ret, povytáhl obočí a zakýval v souhlasu hlavou. „Jop, vy jste definitivně příbuzní. Jedna velká pernatá rodinka. Bezva. A kdo ochrání mě od vás?“   
Dlouze a žíznivě se napil. Konečně začal cítit otupělost, která ho zbavovala narůstajícího pocitu útlaku. Už takhle mu Castiel lezl do soukromí a narušoval jeho osobní prostor. Znamená to, že se to teď zdvojnásobí? Bude potřebovat pořádnou zásobu alkoholu!  
Padnout v bitvě hned na začátku se mu teď jevil jako dobrý a osvobozující nápad.   
Otřel si mokré rty do předloktí.   
„Kdy Sam nafasuje toho svého? Heh, vsadím se, že bude určitě tak divnej jako on sám.  
„Neznám fyzické podoby andělů. Když je však potkám, poznám je.“  
No jo, Samův nohsled asi zmeškal výsadek a čeká na druhou vlnu.  
„Díky tobě vnímám Sama. Ale on mě svýma očima neuvidí. K tomu jsi určen pouze ty, jiní andělé a démoni.“  
Napil se. Zabolelo ho na prsou. Instinktivně si tam sáhl a promnul bolavé místo. Ten pohyb jí nemohl uniknout.  
„Tvá bolest je pro mne teď mnohem intenzivnější“ zaznělo to trochu překvapeně.   
Tak to si počkej na Bobbyho domácí kotlík chilli fazolí. To teprve bude masakr…  
„Wow“ jen se zmateně rozhlédl, když zvedl oči od lahve a byl v místnosti sám. Hergot…  
Hned na to mu sklo vyklouzlo z ruky a roztříštilo se. Stála těsně u něho, dlaní mu zajela pod triko, nahmatala bolavou hruď a druhou mu přitiskla na spánek. Jediné, na co se zmohl, bylo překvapené heknutí.   
Paráda. Kdyby chtěla, nakopala by mu zadek a ani by si nestačil všimnout.  
Bolest zmizela a vzala s sebou i jeho podnapilost. Kruci, stálo ho to tolik práce, teď, aby začal znova.  
Zadívala se mu soustředěně a se zájmem do očí. Pak jí zrak přeběhl po jeho čele, nose a tvářích. Jakoby něco sledovala.  
„Byla jsem tak nedočkavá vidět tě ve fyzické podobě, ale způsobila jsem ti svým příchodem hodně trýzně. Volala jsem tě, ale bez hlasu jsi mě neslyšel. Měl si velká zranění, Deane a přesto, že jsem je zhojila, tvou mysl to oslabilo. Odešel jsi příliš daleko. Tak jako před časem, kdy jsem tě ztratila.“  
Vytáhla ruku z pod jeho trička, ale tu na čele mu nechala. Hnula prsty, jen aby na nich ucítila šimrání a poddajnost jeho vlasů.   
„Ale nikdy jsem se tě nevzdala.“   
Vnímal tu intensivní blízkost jejího bytí tak citlivě, že to v něm začalo všechno znovu vibrovat.  
Přejde tohle někdy? Zvykne si nebo si bude muset pokaždé sednout a vydýchat to?   
„Dej z něj ty ruce pryč! Zabiju tě, jako jsi to udělala ty. Ale tebe zpátky na nohy nikdo nepostaví, ty mrcho!“ Sam se vyřítil ze tmy s nožem v ruce.  
Za ním stál Bobby s dvouhlavňovou a nerozhodně se rozhlížel.  
Auriel se překvapením rozšířily oči. „Něco se změnilo.“


	3. Zoufale mylná odplata

Sam udeřil. Se vší svou zuřivostí, strachem a touhou po pomstě vrazil Auriel nůž až po rukojeť doprostřed zad.   
Projel skrz, obrovské zubaté ostří uvnitř těla potrhalo všechno, o co jen zavadilo, jeho druhý konec se z ní vynořil vpředu.   
Sklopila k němu hlavu, její výraz v obličeji potemněl. Pomalu sundala Deanovi ruku z čela.  
Sam o krok ustoupil, jeho brutální a devastující zásah s tou bytostí ani nehnul.   
Deana ten výjev tak ochromil, že nebyl schopen udělat vůbec nic, než jen stát tváří v tvář andělovi, kterého zrovna jeho bratr probodl skrz na skrz.   
A kterého tím hodně popudil.   
„Bodl si mě do zad démonským ostřím!“ hlas měla prohloubený hněvem, když se k němu otáčela. „Vážně se mnou chceš takto bojovat? Pak tedy půjdu tou samou cestou…“. Její rychlý pohyb vpřed donutil Sama instinktivně zvednout ruku, i když byla zoufale prázdná, k obraně. Druhou, pohmožděnou, měl zavěšenou na pásce a zafixovanou k tělu.   
Jakoby jí svou zdravou paži tímto ochranným gestem přímo nabídl – chytila ho za zápěstí a zpod její dlaně a prstů vytryskl stříbrný proud světla.   
Sam zařval bolestí, což Deana okamžitě zbavilo ochromení a Bobbyho dostalo do varu.  
„Přestaň! Tohle je šílenství!“ starší z bratrů ignoroval fakt, že to byl právě Sam, od koho vzešla první rána a vyrazil proti Auriel. Než mu však dopadla ruka na její rameno s úmyslem je od sebe odtrhnout, místností se ozvala ohlušující rána.  
Z Bobbyho dvouhlavňové pušky se zakouřilo, andělovi se do boku zakousla posvěcená kulka. Deana minula jen o pár centimetrů.  
„Zatraceně chlape! Málem jsem to dostal!“ nevěřícně k němu vzhlédl.   
Bobby pokrčil omluvně rameny. „Sorry, synku, ale jedu naslepo. Nevidím vůbec nic.“  
Auriel pustila Samovu ruku. Okamžitě si ji ochranářsky přitiskl k sobě. Vzduch naplnil pach spáleniny.   
Byl teď před ní absolutně bezmocný – měl obě ruce chromý. Naštěstí tu nebyl sám.  
„Bobby, sejmi tu mrchu!“  
Druhá patrona byla nabita solí. Za pokus to stálo, ale situace začala být nepřehledná, když Dean začal hulákat jak smyslů zbavený, aby se na to všichni vykašlali a dali si pauzu. Postavil se mezi anděla a Bobbyho, který směr jen tušil.  
Sama štípal do nosu střelný prach a jeho vlastní spálené maso. To druhé mu sakra zvedalo žaludek.   
„NE, Bobby! Ona není nepřítel. Je stejnýho druhu jako Castiel...!“ Dean na obě dvě znepřátelené strany rozpažil, ve snaze jim zabránit se k sobě dostat. Jenže ten nejstarší byl „slepý“ a Auriel nahněvaná.   
Všechno bylo od začátku tak nějak špatně. Ehm, se tak nějak sralo…  
Auriel nad Deanovým gestem zaváhala, Sam s Bobbym nikoliv. Její „prostoj“ jim dal šanci.  
„Bobby, teď! Udělej to!“  
A ten se vzdal zbraně jen pro to, aby odkryl ještě mocnější. Doslova!   
Bylo to nachystané – vše, co do téhle doby selhalo, byl jen záložní plán.   
Bobbyho dům byl pevnost sama, chráněn a obehnán všemi těmi „věcmi.“ Vzorce, zaříkadla, sůl&svěcená voda. Doteď…  
…než se s Castielem objevil nový fenomén – andělé.   
Toto si vyžádalo upgrade.  
Bobby se vrhl do rohu kuchyně a odkryl plachtou doposud skrytý vzorec. Namalovaný na podlaze vlastní krví, čekajíc jen na…  
„NE!“ Dean věděl.   
Bobbyho dlaň dopadla přesně doprostřed.   
Do očí se jim zabodlo stříbrné světlo.  
****  
„Co to, SAKRA, mělo bejt? Copak jste všichni v tomhle domě zešíleli? Jak v podělaným Shining!“  
„Radši zmagořit než oslepnout. Šťastnej Jack “ Bobby se snažil rozmrkat mžitky před očima.  
„Snad sis nemyslel, že tě nebudu mít pod kontrolou. Ta mrcha měla tolik drzosti si pro tebe dojít až sem!“ Sam s bolestivou grimasou hledal místo kam by se složil. „Kruci! Spálila mi ruku snad až na kost! A oční sítnice je asi taky v háji.“  
„To je tak, když popichuješ anděla, aniž bys předem upozornil jeho majitele. Ukaž mi to. Ou, kruci – to je smrad“ Dean ucukl hlavou hned potom, co se naklonil nad popáleninou.  
Bylo to ošklivé a hluboké. Sam musel trpět, tohle chtělo profesionální ošetření.  
Teď aspoň napustil ledovou vodu do kuchyňského dřezu jako první pomoc.   
„Pomalu“ trpěl spolu s ním, když mu i přes zaťaté zuby při ponořování zraněné ruky do vodní lázně unikaly bolestivé steny. „Dojdu si pro věci a pojedeme do nemocnice. Tohle je vážně odporný, Same.“  
„Díky za tvůj postřeh…T-ty ale ven nepůjdeš!“ zahekal.  
„A to proč jako? – domácí práce mám hotový a celej týden jsem byl hodnej kluk. Zasloužím si to“ udělal na něj jeden ze svých pověstných obličejů.  
Kdyby se Samem necloumala bolest a situace nebyla tak vážná, protočil by oči.  
„Sam má pravdu. To stvoření je tam někde venku, a jestli je zraněná, bude nejspíš i pěkně nakrknutá. Sem se nemá už šanci dostat, tady budeš před ní v bezpečí…“ Bobby došel k oknu a vyhlédl ven do tmy. Zkontroloval pozemek před domem, jeho lovecký „radar“ mu signalizoval, že tohle není konec.  
Dean rozhodil rukama. „Kvůli vašim zmatkům mám domácí vězení?“  
„Kvůli…NÁM, Deane?“ Sam nevěřícně vydechl. Tohle nemohl myslet vážně. „To JÁ se musel dívat, jak mi umíráš pod rukama, JÁ byl u toho, když si přestal dýchat a srdce se zastavilo, JÁ to byl, kdo se tě snažil několikrát neúspěšně oživit…myslíš si snad, že jsem si to užíval?“ Samovi vstoupily do očí slzy. „Jsi sobeckej zmetek!“ vmetl mu do tváře. Ani si neuvědomil, že popálenou ruku už si nechladí ve vodě, jak s ním cloumaly emoce. Bobby mu položil chlácholivě dlaň na rameno.  
Dean zažil Sama málokdy tak rozzlobeného, natož aby ho takto nazval. On, který věděl, jak se Dean snaží odčinit vše, co páchal v pekle, že zapomínal sám na sebe, sotva spal, jedl za poklusu a štval se za vším, co jen zdálky vypadalo podezřele. Tohle ho ranilo, protože v bratra věřil, protože v něj doufal, že mu jeho skutky tam dole dokáže jednou odpustit. On sám sobě nikdy.  
„Hádej co, Same – já u toho byl před pár měsíci taky a výletem do Disneylandu bych to zrovna nepojmenoval! A už nikdy mi neříkej, že se zříkám odpovědnosti!“   
Sam se snažil dostat svou zlost a frustraci z Deanova nechápání pod kontrolu. Hlas mu však zhrubl a přidal na síle. „Já nemluvím o tom, co bylo před měsíci. Já mluvím o tom, co se stalo před několika hodinami! O tom, že jsem tě ztratil, aniž bych znal příčinu. Ale teď už vím, kdo za to nese zodpovědnost a nezůstanu ji nic dlužen! A ani TY mi nebudeš říkat, jak a co mám dělat, abych tě před ní udržel v bezpečí. Dávno mi už není pět, Deane. Dokážu se postarat o rodinu! “   
Dean se na něj zmateně díval. Pak zakroutil nechápavě hlavou. „Co se mi tu snažíš…?“ polkl.  
Sam pevně semknul rty, až z nich zbyla jen čárka. Nechtěl to vyslovit nahlas. Všechno to umírání se mu vrátilo – nové i ty staré vzpomínky, jak Dean ležel před měsíci v louži vlastní krve potrhaný od pekelného psa.   
Bobbyho stisk zesílil, ve snaze ho od nich odpoutat.   
„Same, mluv se mnou! Nikdy jsem nechápal to tvoje rádoby chytrý naznačování…“ Dean se začínal cítit provinile, protože zřejmě mohl za slzy v jeho očích. Ale on si vážně…  
„Na chvíli si se zatoulal mimo tenhle svět, Deane. Ale Samovi se tě podařilo přivést zpátky“ Bobby zvolil měkký opis, aby oběma ulehčil od prožitých hrůz. Jenže Dean to potřeboval z nějakého svého důvodu slyšet. A vypořádat se s tím po svém.  
„Zatoulal? Co je to za úchylný slovo? Proč prostě neřeknete, že jsem to podělal! Začínám v tom bejt sakra dobrej!“  
Sam naproti němu se přerývaně nadechl. „Nic si nepamatuješ, jasně! Z nás dvou si potom ten šťastnější.“ Byl si vědom, jak zvráceně to zní, ale stál si za tím. Radši umřít, že vidět bratra umírat.  
A Dean to tak i pochopil. Dvěma kroky překonal vzdálenost a nehledě na Samova zranění ho sevřel v objetí.   
„Jsem sobeckej parchant! Kruci – nesnáším, když máš pravdu!“   
Sam zavřel oči. I když mu Deanovo pevné sevření působilo v potlučeném těle bolest, nevzdal by se ho ani kdyby mu tím hrozilo vykrvácení.  
„Ne, Deane. To já se hovadsky mýlil a vyplivl nahlas něco, co nikdy nebyla pravda. Odpusť…“   
Uvolnil ho z náruče, jen aby se mu mohl podívat do obličeje. „OK, Same. Meleš víc nesmyslů než obyčejně, když si zoufale v háji“ poplácal ho bratrsky po ramenou a zašklebil se.  
Sam heknul a zapotácel se. „Tohle jsem si asi zasloužil“ mírně se pousmál na Bobbyho, který ho přidržel.   
„ A víš co – všechno tohle nedorozumění a závěry, které z toho pak vyvozujeme, mě začínají nasírat! Je načase dát dohromady to málo, co oba víme. A uděláme to v autě cestou do nemocnice, kam hned teď odjíždíme. Nemůžu už dál snášet ty tvé bolestivé výrazy – mohlo by ti to zůstat a mě to po zbytek života děsit.“   
Sam protočil oči. „Jestli ti jde o to lízátko, které si pokaždé vynutíš, když tě tam už napůl mrtvého konečně dokopu, tak to ti klidně přivezu. Nesnášíš nemocnice, Deane – tak si ušetři svou vlastní frustraci a zůstaň tady. Bobby se o to postará. Zainvestigujeme, až se vrátím. Slibuju.“  
Bobby ho poplácal po paži. „Můžeš zatím zkusit najít něco v mých knihách, získáš tak před bratrem náskok. Upřímně – vždycky v tom byl lepší a bude i teď, i když je napůl v bezvědomí.“  
Deanův výraz, který se mu objevil na obličeji, byl něco mezi znechucením, popuzením a urputnou potřebou odskočit si na záchod.  
„Skvělí! Myslel jsem, že aspoň ty budeš na mí straně…“  
„Nejsem na ničí straně, Deane. Dělám jen to, s čím nesouhlasíš, ale zrovna je pro tebe to nejlepší. A v tomhle zmatku se vyznat je i pro mě dost těžký.“  
Bobby vzal klíčky od své dodávky. Ale Dean se nemínil vzdát svých argumentů – on to byl, co měl pravdu, jen nevěděl jak ji vysvětlit.   
„FAJN! Ale právě strkáte oba dva hlavy do oprátek. A co – mě je to jedno! Jdu si pustit televizi a počkám, až vás ukážou v hlavních zprávách jako odstrašující atrakci pro víkendové lovce medvědů, protože tak ta vaše nehoda – všimněte si mých naznačených uvozovek – bude vypadat, až se do vás pustí. Měli byste si vzít radši nějaký zbraně. Ou moment, já zapomněl – jeden je chromej a druhej slepej. Sorry – pořád je mi to jedno!!“ sedl si furiantsky na židli a drze hodil nohy na kuchyňský stůl.  
„Radil bych ti ty tvý hnáty okamžitě sundat nebo dostaneš jednu pořádnou po tváři, mladej!“ zavrčel Bobby výhrůžně.  
Dean po něm zašmejdil očima, protože o to nestál. Bobby byl ranař – tohle by bolelo. Udělal to – ale schválně tak pomalu jak jen se odvážil, aby aspoň chvíli bylo po jeho.  
Jak předpokládal, Sam se k diskuzi vrátil. „A ty si myslíš, že ji sám zvládneš? Viděl jsem, co s tebou provedla, Deane…“  
„A co si viděl, Same?! Řekni, teď a tady, co se tam stalo?!“ Dean se k němu vyzývavě natočil.  
„Same, pojedeme, než tě do auta budu muset odnýst…“  
„Byl to jeden z nejhorších závěrů, které jsme kdy měli, Deane. Bylo to tak jednoduchý a rutinní, že jsme to podcenili…“ Sam ignoroval Bobbyho naléhání, ten jen zakroutil hlavou.  
„Tohle si pamatuju a za tu ostudu jsme oba taky zaplatili. Hergot, tohle bych fakt radši zapomněl…“  
„Rozdělili jsme se. Našel jsem tě pak už bez zranění. Zřejmě Castiel, ale nevidím v tom smysl, když tě pak nechal…“ to slovo od něj zůstalo nevyřčené. A co – na významu se tím stejně nic nezmění. A pořád stejně to i bolí.  
Dean se zarazil. Měl si velká zranění, Deane… „To nebyl on. Byla to ona.“   
Samova čelist nabyla ostrých rysů, jak pevně skousl. „Přesně to jsi mi řekl. To ona tě dostala!“  
„A má za sebou první lekci! Ještě jsme s ní neskončili a ať nespoléhá na to, že ji z nějakého mně neznámého důvodu nevidím!“ Bobby zněl odhodlaně. Když se jednou zakousl, nepustil.  
Dean si přejel rukou po čele. Tohle je celé špatně! Tohle je jeden velký omyl!  
Sama jeho zmatenost a nadcházející pocity pochopení trochu znejistěly. „Jsi v pořádku? Jak je ti? Byl jsi celou cestu sem dost mimo…“  
…tvou mysl to oslabilo. Odešel si příliš daleko…  
„Ne, Same“ ignoroval jeho otázku a chtěl navázat na předchozí téma a tak svou odpovědí bratra vyděsil.  
„Je ti zle? Bobby, ten vzorec nefunguje – nesmíš jí dovolit, aby se k němu dostala!“ Sam cukal s rukou na pásce ve snaze jí uvolnit. Jediné co mu to přineslo, byla bolest.  
Dean tohle musel zastavit. Stával se z toho jeden velký nepřehledný bordel!  
Vyletěl ze židle a chytil Sama za ramena. „STOP! Přestaň a poslouchej!“ Když se nadechoval k protestu, zvýšil hlas. „SKLAPNI! A! POSLOUCHEJ!“  
„Takhle se svým bratrem nemluv! Tolik riskoval, jen aby tě sem dostal živého…!“ teď to byl Bobby, který měl Deanova chování dost. „A jestli mi řekneš, abych taky sklapnul nebo něco podobně drzýho, přetáhnu tě něčím hodně tvrdým. Vidím ti to v obličeji, takže to ani nevyslovuj, mladej!“  
Měl ho přečteného a Dean se nechtěl už víc přít. Chtěl všechno urovnat – než se to zvrtne ještě do horšího maléru.  
„Já vím, ale tohle je“ rozhodil zoufale rukama, hledajíc ty správná slova – „kolosálně podělaný! Já…pořád nemůžu vysvětlit spousty věcí, protože je prostě nevím, ale ona ano. Jmenuje se Auriel. Dala mě do kupy – a to jsem tím TO ONA taky myslel. Stojí na naší straně, Same – i když, její názor se během této chvilky mohl změnit. První den na zemi a hned takové vřelé uvítání …“  
„Předtím jsem ji neviděl – proč teď ano a Bobby ne?“  
„To nevím, ale řekl bych, že jí to samotnou překvapilo. Uhm, než jste sem vlítli jak poděsové, měli jsme spolu takovou tu mluvící chvilku – ten druh, který TY máš tak rád – o pocitech a myšlenkách … a jiným podobným šrotu.“  
Sam si ho změřil přivřenýma očima. „Se mnou o takových věcech nemluvíš – leda, když si na mol – a tomu pak zase nerozumím já. Tak proč najednou s ní? JÁ jsem tvůj bratr!“ Najednou to zaznělo žárlivě.  
Což Dean nemohl nechat bez povšimnutí. „Óóó, my se tu tak trochu vztekáme. Předtím na Case a teď i na Auriel. Sladký! Ale víš co, Sammy? – ty vždycky budeš můj nejoblíbenější. HAPPY?“  
„Pfff, pitomče!“  
„Debile!“  
„Možná, že se mezi tebou a jí něco stalo – něco, co vás propojilo“ zauvažoval Bobby. To mělo myšlenku. „Jak si ho…oživil?“ Bobby začal svou investigaci.  
Sam si musel sednout. Ruka ho tak bolela, že se mu podlamovala kolena. Ale přesto se nechtěl vzdát toho, co teď vznikalo. Mohl by konečně pochopit, proč jeho bratr zemřel a vybít si svou zlost na tom, kdo je za to zodpovědný.   
„Já…praštil jsem ho. Několikrát a vší silou“ řekl to skoro s potěšením – kvůli těm kecům předtím.   
Dean se podíval na Samovi bicepsy, které se mu rýsovaly pod trikem – vždyť ho těmi kladivy mohl zabít! Moment – to by bylo nošení dříví do lesa.  
Mimoděk si sáhl na hruď.  
„Jo, přesně tam. Asi jsem si při tom zlomil ruku“ ušklíbl se.  
Bobby se na vteřinu zamyslel. „Ukaž.“  
„Co-„  
„Tvojí ruku.“  
„Bolí to…“  
„Přestaň fňukat, Winchestere!“  
„Povídá ten úplně zdravej.“  
„Když ti Bobby řekne, abys mu ukázal ruku, tak bys měl. Jinak tě přetáhne něčím tvrdým…“  
„Zmlkni, mladej!“  
„No tak jo! Ale musíte mi pomoc, sám se z těch kšírů nedostanu…“  
S jejich asistencí vyndal ruku z pásky a Bobby mu vyhrnul rukáv až nad loket. A tam našel otisk dlaně s prsty ne nepodobný tomu, co měl Dean na rameni jako memento jeho záchrany z pekla. Jen byl menší a útlejší.   
Sam na to chvíli zíral. „Skvělí – takže mám díky ní obě ruce v hajzlu. A co jsem za to dostal? Můžu se na ní koukat…“  
„Dostal si s její pomocí bratra zpátky. Tohle bych považoval už jen za bonus.“ Bobby se na něj povzbudivě usmál.  
Dean se ušklíbl. „Originální seznámení, brácho. Nožem a ohněm. Heh, přesně titul pro brakovej propadák.“  
Samovi to asi tolik vtipné nepřišlo, protože bolestivě a hrubě zaklel. A on hrubě klel jen v bolestivých případech.   
„Jedeme na pohotovost!“ Dean ho rezolutně zvedl na nohy.  
„Jeďte, já to tu ohlídám.“  
Ha! Vítězství!   
„Bobby, jen už žádné ukvapené závěry…“  
„Neříkej mi, co mám dělat, mladej a už padejte!“  
Když byla Samova ruka zpátky v závěsu a Dean posbíral své doklady a klíče od auta, sešli se u venkovních dveří.   
„Víš, mohl bych…“ začal Dean.  
„Ne! Nechci, aby na mě sahala!“ nenechal ho Sam domluvit.   
„Na mě sáhla a podívej“ rozpažil. „Jako novej.“ Pro jistotu se otočil ještě kolem své osy, aby ho Sam viděl ze všech stran.  
„Neznám ji a nevěřím ji! A ano, Deane, slyšel jsem, co si říkal, ale nejsem přesvědčen!“  
„Fajn! Ale pak mi nebreč na rameni, až do tebe budou ti řezníci v bílém dloubat jehlama!“  
****  
Její přítomnost ucítil hned, jak ušli pár kroků k autu. Zastavil se.  
„Co je…“ Sam do něj málem vrazil.  
„Je tady.“  
„Kde?“  
„Nevím, ale cítím to.“  
„Nic nevidím. Je tma jak v pytli…“ postěžoval si.  
„Vrať se do domu. Promluvím s ní…“ Dean ho najednou nechtěl takhle vystavovat.  
„Ne!“  
„Same, kruci!“  
„Nenechám tě tu s ní samotnýho! A pak – taky jí mám co říct, nemyslíš?“ zvedl demonstrativně ruku.  
Protočil oči. Po kom je tak tvrdohlavej?! To jí chce umluvit k smrti?  
„Auriel! Promluvme si!“ křikl do tmy. „Vím, že tu jsi a ty víš, že to vím. Oba jsme na stejné frekvenci.“  
„Tohle je patetický“ okomentoval jeho snahu o kontakt vedle něho Sam.  
„Zmlkni – rušíš signál!“  
Sam si odfrkl.  
„No tak. Nebudu tě dlouho přemlouvat, nejsem ten typ!“  
„Jo – to on fakt není …ten typ…!“ zahulákal vedle něj bratr, až Dean nadskočil.  
Otočil se na něj. „Můžeš s tím přestat?!“  
„S-s čím?“ polkl. Z obličeje se mu najednou vytratila barva.  
„Vypadáš, jak kdyby si právě zahlídnul klauna…Same?“   
„Kl-aun-y ne-nenáv…je mi divně“ bylo to poslední, co stačil zahuhlat, když stál. Hned na to mu povolila kolena, a kdyby po něm Dean instinktivně nesáhl, praštil by sebou plnou vahou o zem.  
„Same!“ zbrzdil jeho pád a sesul se s ním na trávník. „No tak!“   
Držel jeho horní polovinu těla v náručí a srdce mu málem vyletělo z hrudi, když se Samova hlava bezvládně zhoupla dozadu.   
„Same! Kruci, mluv se mnou!“ nadzvedl mu jí volnou rukou, aby mu viděl do nehybného obličeje. Byl tak bledý…  
„Bobby! Potřebuju pomoc!“ Dům se mu v tu chvíli zdál míli daleko.  
„No tak, Sammy! Tohle mi nedělej! Slyšíš?“ pohladil ho po vlasech.  
Zvedl od něj oči, jen aby se setkal s těmi andělskými. Stála hned před ním, její „obal“ nenesl žádné známky předchozího boje a byl zpátky v kondici.  
„To – to jsi mu udělala ty?!“ zalapal po dechu.  
„Chtěl si mluvit, Deane. Teď můžeme.“  
Její pohled, kterým přejela Samovo tělo, byl tak…lhostejný, až ho z toho zamrazilo.  
Nikdy se tě nevzdám… Znamenalo to, že pokud bude stát něco mezi ním a jí, odstraní to?  
A co když to bude „někdo“? Co když to bude… Sam?


	4. Dean spasitel, Dean ničitel

Andělé na tebe dohlížejí, Deane – říkávala mu matka.   
Klečel na trávě s bratrem v náručí, kterého ochranářsky tiskl k sobě.   
Dohlédni na Sama, postarej se o něj – říkával mu otec.  
Jeho život byl jak soutěž v přetahování lana. V tuto chvíli si nebyl jist, kdo je na druhé straně provazu, ale zcela určitě to byl on, kdo držel ten kratší konec.  
„Tohle nesmíš dělat! Nemůžeš jen tak odpojit člověka jak v blbým Matrixu!“ vyštěkl proti ní.  
„Odpojit? Zbavila jsem ho jen vědomí“ znělo to nevinně.  
Nevěřícně k ní vzhlédl. „My tady dole spolu mluvíme – to je, proč nás tvůj šéf vybavil pusou a hlasem. Nehrabeš se lidem v mozku, pokud nejsi neurochirurg!“   
„Lidé někdy hovoří, aniž by poslouchali sami sebe. Co nutí tedy ty ostatní je vyslyšet?“  
Přimhouřil oči. Tyhle vopruzem olezlý otázky slýchával od Case.  
„Deane! Krucinál! Začínám mít plný zuby toho, že jste buď jeden nebo druhej totálně mimo! A to, že mluvíte do vzduchu, mi taky na náladě zrovna nepřidává. Vypadá to idiotsky!“ Bobby se k němu přihnal, pušku v pravé ruce. Samozřejmě. Byl připraven své hochy chránit.   
Auriel a její pohled na staršího muže potemněly. Dean to mohl říct i přes tmu, která byla kolem nich slabě prosvětlena z oken domu. Jakoby její aura reagovala na změnu stavu – tohle bylo první varování. Pochyboval, že mu poskytne i druhé. Nechtěl to riskovat.  
„Bobby, vezmi ho do auta a jeď napřed.“  
„Jseš si tím jistej, radši bych ho viděl zpátky v domě - “  
„Tím se jeho stav nevyřeší!“ vyjel nervózně.  
„Tak znovu - radši ho uvidím zraněného než mrtvého, Deane! Tuším, že ona je tu – a jestli na mým pozemku chce taky zůstat, měla by se sakra začít chovat podle mých pravidel. Jinak zažehnu tu její nebeskou záři a vyletí odsud stejně tak jako z mého domu!“  
„Zachránila mi život, Bobby - “  
„A to je pro mě silný důvod ji odsud nevypudit. Ale jestli ještě jednou jedinkrát vztáhne ruku na tvého bratra, mohl bych na to zapomenout!“  
Zvedl hlavu a křikl do prostoru okolo sebe. „Obrním to tu tak, že sem nestrčíš ani pírko! Rozumíme si?“  
Deanovi se zatajil dech, když zmizela a hned na to stála Bobbymu tváří v tvář. Byla tak blízko, že se jejich nosy skoro dotýkaly.  
„Nejsem s lidmi ve válce. Proto je tvá zbraň zbytečná“ stačilo jí natáhnout prsty a konečky se dotknout kovu. Hned na to ji Bobby pustil na zem. „Kruci!“ zatřepal rukou, jakoby dostal ránu elektrickým výbojem.  
„Dost! Stačí! Nechci tu sbírat ještě tebe, Bobby! Na to už vážně nemám kapacitu!“ Deana tahle přetahovaná začínala zmáhat. Každá strana měla své důvody proč nepovolit a ani jedna se jich nechtěla vzdát.   
„Ustup, Auriel!“ zaznělo to jako rozkaz, což donutilo Bobbyho ztuhnout v tušení, že musí být hodně blízko.  
„Mluvíš a on tě neslyší. Mohu ho tedy eliminovat - ?“  
„NE! Krucinál! On mě slyší, jen prostě nedělá to, co mu říkám.“ Zadíval se prosebně na staršího muže. „Vezmi ho odsud Bobby. Potřebuje doktora, to je teď pro něj důležitý.“  
Vzal Sama pod koleny a lopatkami a postavil se s ním. Bobbyho srdce kleslo, když viděl jeho tělo ležet Deanovi v náručí jako by byl hadrová panenka.   
„Vezmu svou dodávku, je tam víc místa. Zvládneš to nebo ti mám pomoc.“  
„Mám ho. Jen mi otevři dveře. Nechci ho víc potlouct než už je. Možná…možná je to jeho bezvědomí dobré v tom, že se nemusí trápit v bolestech.“ Opatrně Sama posadil na sedadlo spolujezdce a přetáhl přes něj bezpečnostní pás. Bobby mezitím vklouzl za volant a pomohl mu ho zacvaknout.   
„Jseš si jistej, že nechceš jet taky?“  
Upravil bratrovi popruh tak, aby nikde netlačil a zajistil mu bezpečnost. „Nikomu jinýmu bych ho nesvěřil, nikomu dalšímu v tom nedůvěřuju. Prosím, dohlédni na něj, Bobby.“  
Muž na něj kývl a pousmál se. „No to se vsaď!“  
Ustoupil dozadu a ještě než zavřel dveře, věnoval Samovi starostlivý pohled. Nedovolím, abys doplácel na věci kolem mne.   
****  
„Tohle jsi přece chtěla, Auriel! Tak se ukaž, promluvíme si!“ stál uprostřed pozemku a hulákal do prázdna. Ještě, že nebližší sousedi byli vzdáleni několik mil. Asi by za to dnešní představení od nich potlesk nesklidili. Pár vteřin počkal. Všude bylo ticho a tma, ani náznak nějaké andělské přítomnosti.  
„Nebudu tu trotlovat pro tvojí zábavu! Jdu dovnitř, až se rozmyslíš, zaťukej na okno“ prudce se otočil a málem do ní vrazil. Stála mu hned za zády.  
„Ahoj, Deane.“   
Její nevinný pozdrav spolu s tím, že si úlekem málem stříknul do spodek ho donutily pevně skousnout, až ho zabolely zuby.   
Nádech, výdech.  
„Ježíši!“  
„Ne, Deane. Já jsem Auriel.“ Anděl mu zíral z deseti centimetrů do obličeje.  
„Málem jsem dostal infarkt! Jednou mi z těch vašich andělských rádoby příchodů rupne cévka v hlavě a budu tahat nohu.“  
Položila mu dlaň na čelo.  
„Co to…“ bylo to tak neočekávané, že se nestačil ani odtáhnout.  
„Tvůj mozek je v pořádku. Strachuješ se neoprávněně“ sundala z něj ruku.  
„Co si…oskenovala si mi hlavu?“ nevěřícně zvedl obočí.  
„Jen se do ní podívala.“  
Řekla to s tak absolutním klidem jakoby nabourání do jeho striktně soukromého místa pro anděla bylo běžnou záležitostí. A to nemohl nechat jen tak.  
„Tohle už nikdy nedělej. Nelez někam, kde nejsi vítána, Auriel!“  
„Bál si se o své zdraví…“  
„Varuju tě! A co jsme si řekli o vrtání se v lidském mozku?!“  
Na chvíli jakoby se zamyslela. „Dobře.“ – zřejmě si vzpomněla.   
Nehnula se však ani o píď, jen mu zírala do tváře. Jsou všichni andělé takto … přítulně vlezlí? Nestačil to odnaučit ještě ani Castiela, který mu rád a se zájmem šmejdil „v rajónu“ a teď je tu další adept na frotéra.  
Našpulil pusu. „Ustup.“  
Chvíli jí trvalo, než udělala malý krok vzad. Nechtělo se jí vzdávat blízkosti, kterou se svým lidským protějškem v tuhle chvíli sdílela.  
„Ještě.“  
Znovu zaváhání.  
„Tak a tuhle vzdálenost si zapamatuj. Tohle“ obkroužil pažemi sebe sama, vyznačujíc linii kruhu „je diskrétní zóna. Za ní se nevstupuje! Ne bez vyzvání! Jasný? Nikdo nemá rád narušování svého osobního prostoru, své diskrétní zóny. Je to, jako by si dupala po posvátné půdě. Je to…znesvěcení“ ukončil dramaticky a znovu ji názorně vyznačil hranice odkud kam. Konec školení. Se svou andělskou vírou by si tohle mohla zapamatovat. Takhle to měl podat i Castielovi – teď už mu neuvěří.  
Visela na něm pohledem.  
„Nějaké otázky?“  
Když se nadechla, předešel ji. „Žádné otázky!“  
Zmátlo jí to.  
„Tak a teď si vyjmenujeme a seznámíme se s členy této rodiny. Jsem tu já – ale to už víš. Pak je tu Sam a Bobby. Oba jsou pro mě hodně vzácní, uhm, něco jako pro tebe tvý opeření bratři a sestry tam nahoře. Neubližujeme si navzájem a respektujeme se…“ důležitě vykládal.  
„Bodnul si Castiela démonským nožem?“ Buď to byla otázka nebo připomenutí. Ve tváři neměla žádný výraz, jen se dívala.  
„Uhm, to bylo nedorozumění. Měl dramatický vstup.“  
„Hned po tom co jsi střílel do těla, které obývá posvěcenými náboji?“ Znovu žádný výraz.  
Odkud má tyhle informace – že by Cas v nebi trousil drby? Nebo ji připravoval na to, že seznámení andělů s Winchestery bývá poněkud – třaskavé.  
„Nevěděl jsem, co je zač. Tak jako Sam to nevěděl o tobě. Byla to snaha o obranu, v obou případech.“  
„Nevěděl si, Deane? Nebo si v něj nevěřil – protože v tom je propastný rozdíl. Nevěděl si, že tě pouze anděl dokáže pozvednout z pekla nebo si nevěřil, že si právě tohohle Castielova skutku hoden.“   
Tohle už nebyla otázka, to bylo míněno přímo.   
Ušklíbl se skoro až pobaveně. „Castiel udělal, co mu bylo poručeno. Ani o tom nemusel přemýšlet. A už vůbec o tom nesměl pochybovat. Kde je JEHO víra, že jednal správně?“  
Odmlčela se. Vypadala, že se snaží uvnitř sebe s něčím vyrovnat. Pak od něj odtrhla oči a zadívala se do dálky.  
„Od toho okamžiku, kdy jsi vydechl naposledy se mě od tebe snažili odloučit. Šli si za tím tak krutě, a i přes to, že jsem za tebou nemohla, nevzdala jsem se tě.“  
Ztěžka polkl. „O čem to mluvíš, Auriel?“  
„O tvé duši, Deane.“ Vrátila svůj pohled zpět na něj. „Drželi mě mimo tvůj dosah, v jiném kruhu. Zavřeli mě do klece, která byla plná plamenů. Tolik potřebovali, abych tvou duši nechala jít.“  
Jen v hrůze zakroutil hlavou. Chtěl, aby přestala, aby zmlkla. Nahlas se mu z toho nepodařilo vyslovit ani jedno.  
„Kdybych to udělala, zřekla bych se své podstaty. Zřekla bych se Boha. A navždy bych zatratila to, co je pro mě nejvzácnější – tvou duši.“  
A znovu ho obdařila tím vroucným pohledem, při kterém se mu skoro podlomila kolena.  
Andělé na tebe dohlížejí, Deane.  
Cítil, jak se mu svírá hrdlo, jak ho v očích pálí slzy. Ať už zmlkne!  
„Mučili tě. Tak strašně a tak dlouho. Pořád a pořád dokola. Vnímala jsem tvé utrpení, slyšela tvůj křik a tvé prosby, tvé zoufalé volání o pomoc. Zažíval si tolik nepředstavitelné bolesti a tvá duše byla tak…obnažená.“  
Proč mu vrací všechny ty hrůzy? Proč mu to dělá?   
„Prosím…už dost“ aspoň se mu podařilo skrz sevřené hrdlo zašeptat. Oči už se mu koupaly v slzách.  
Přistoupila k němu blíž. „A ta klec…ta klec tak strašně pálila. Oni…spálili mi křídla, Deane. Bez nich nemám sílu se vrátit zpátky do nebe. Už nikdy se nedostanu…domů.“  
Dean zalapal po dechu, když se za jejími zády přes Bobbyho dům rozprostřel mohutný stín. Měl tvar a obrysy velkých zmrzačených křídel.  
Ten krutý pohled ho srazil na kolena. Přesto se od něj nedokázal odtrhnout.   
Za tohle mohl on. Byla tam s ním, ale on neměl ani tušení. Bojovala za něj, ale on si připadal, že je dávno zatracen. Sdílela všechny jeho muka, ale on se cítil tak zoufale sám.   
Věřila v jeho duši a on…neměl víru v nic.  
Podařilo se mu zavřít oči, odpoutat se od té hrůzy. Po tváři mu stekly slzy. „Je mi to líto. Je mi to tak líto…“   
Když mu vzala obličej do dlaní, bál se na ní podívat. Neunesl by pohled na její krásu, obklopenou pekelnými plameny, které ji pomalu a bolestivě mrzačí.  
„A v jedné zoufalé chvíli, jsi byl prostě pryč. Ztratil ses mi. Snažila jsem se tě najít v té nekonečné agónii naříkajících duší, které se vzdávaly jedna po druhé a dostat tě zpátky. Musel ses propadnout hodně hluboko, protože už jsem tě .. nedokázala vnímat.“  
Pomalu k ní vzhlédl. Skláněla se nad ním, oči upřené do jeho.  
„Bůh poslal Castiela, aby tě zachránil. Protože stále věří, že válce dokážeme s tvou pomocí zabránit. Povolal mne, abych tě ochránila před těmi, kteří se ti v tom budou snažit zabránit. Bitva už začala, k válce se schyluje. Lidstvo samo o sobě nemá o pečetích, které drží pekelnou bránu zavřenou ponětí. I když některé z nich byly již rozlomeny, stále věříme, že vše dokážeme zastavit. Jsi pro nás důležitý, Deane. Prosím, prosím nebraň se věřit v nás, v nebe, v Boha. Protože my v tebe věříme. A bez tvé víry v sobě cítím – prázdno. Tak jako tam dole.“  
Klečel před ní, plakal a věděl, že tohle všechno je jen její iluze, pramenící právě z její bezbřehé víry a andělské lásky k němu.   
Protože ona jeho duši tam dole neztratila. To on sám jí nechal jít.   
Věřila v ní, v její záchranu, odmítala ji opustit a kvůli tomu přišla o svá křídla.   
A on se jí vzdal, protože už dál nemohl snášet své mučení. A začal trýznit jiné.  
Andělé na tebe dohlížejí, Deane.  
„Já nejsem ten dobrý, Auriel“ zašeptal.  
****  
Zhrouceně klečel uprostřed ticha, tmy a zimy ještě dlouho poté a ani nevnímal, že už je tam dávno sám. Když se přeci jen rozhodl zvednout, klesl zpátky na kolena, jak byl roztřesený. Znovu se sebral, tentokrát se mu podařilo udržet a odtáhnout se jak po spráskání bičem do domu.   
V kapse mu zazvonil telefon, asi už po několikáté, jak si teď matně vybavoval. I teď ho ignoroval.  
Měl hlasy v hlavě, které ho drásaly a mlely neustále dokola o tom jaká je bestie a prolhaný šmejd.  
Že nechal bytost, která ho zbožňuje odejít, aniž by jí přiznal, jak to ve skutečnosti bylo.   
Potřeboval se napít. Musel se napít.  
Jsi slaboch!   
Bude pít tak dlouho, až ty zkurvysyny v sobě utopí. Tak to dělal pokaždé, když ho něco trápilo. A o mnoho častěji, co se vrátil zpátky mezi živé.   
Heh, živé – otupí všechny ty podělané emoce, až v něm nic živého nezůstane.  
Jo, jsem zasranej slaboch!  
V kuchyni v záchvatu touhy po alkoholu zotvíral všechno, co se dalo, prolezl všechny známá místa, kde ho Bobby mívá. Objevil jednu prázdnou lahev, a když mu pod nohama zaskřípaly střepy, usoudil, že tu jedinou plnou před několika hodinami upustil a rozbil.   
„Do prdele!“ Vztekle mrštil prázdnou o protější stěnu. Rozprskla se do všech stran a vzala sebou i kus omítky. V jeho frustraci mu to nepomohlo, jen to v něm probudilo divošský pud rozbíjení a ničení.   
V tomhle stavu před lety dobil kovovým páčidlem své milované auto.  
S pocitem nutnosti ho uspokojit smetl z kuchyňské linky vše, na co v tu chvíli dosáhl. Pod ruku se mu dostal velký toustovač - odhodil ho takovou silou, že proletěl zavřeným oknem a skončil v záhonu. Litinovým grilem sundal polici s talíři ze zdi. Hned po tom serval i tu vedle i s kusem zdi. A v té nejšílenější části popadl kuchyňskou židli a zdemoloval s ní lednici a zbytek roztřískal o futra. Pak se po nich svezl vyčerpaně k zemi. Byl konec.  
Vyjasnilo se mu před očima – jen aby viděl tu spoušť, kterou způsobil.   
Těžce oddychoval, za tohle ho Bobby zabije.  
Dokážeš kolem sebe jen ničit! Věci, lidi, anděly.   
STOP! Byl zpátky na nohou, s klíči od auta vyběhl ven.   
Co ty máš co Bohu nabídnout? Bůh sám musí být zoufalec, když věří, že ho spasíš.  
Dostal se k Impale, skočil dovnitř a zabouchl prudce dveře. Bejby ho ochrání, ona se postará…  
V kapse se mu rozezvučel telefon, až skoro nadskočil. Sáhl pro něj a bez většího zájmu ho zvedl, ale neohlásil se.  
Na druhé straně slyšel hulákat Bobbyho. „DEANE! Krucinál – na to, aby si přijmul hovor ti stačí jeden jedinej prst. A víš proč? Protože ti ostatní zpřerážím, až dojedeme domu! A ani ten tvůj anděl strážnej tě od toho neuchrání! Sam tu po celou tu dobu kňučí strachy a já jsem sakra nakrklej! Připrav se na výprask, mladej!“  
Pohladil volant, cítil pod prsty jeho kůži. Možná by tu mohl zůstat a přečkat tu podělaně slibovanou apokalypsu.  
„Slyšíš mě? Jsme na cestě domů, Sam bude v pořádku. Dostal obrázek za statečnost a ….“  
Jo, zůstane tu. Nikdo a nic se k němu přes tyhle plechy nikdy nedostane.  
Co ty si za ubožáka! To tahle chceš spasit svět?!  
Zavřel oči, nastartoval.  
„Mrzí mě to, Bobby.“  
„Co? Co se děje? DEANE - !“  
Ukončil hovor a hodil telefon dozadu na podlahu. Impala vystřelila smykem vpřed, jak prudce dupl na plyn.


	5. Nebe, Peklo, Winchester

„Castieli! Přišla jsem hned, jak jsi – co se stalo? Tvé tělo krvácí.“  
Anděl vypadal uboze. Rozcuchanými vlasy a potrhaným oblečením to jen začínalo. Z nosu a rozbitého rtu mu tekla krev, pravou ruku si tiskl k tělu a stál tak nějak celý nakřivo.  
„Snažil jsem se je odvrátit od jejich úmyslu“ zachraptěl.  
Auriel se rozhlédla po temném místě. „Koho, Castieli, kdo tohle způsobil?“  
Místo odpovědi se sesul na kolena. Byla hned u něj. „Jsi zraněný?“  
„To není důležité. Oni – přišli si pro něj. Přišli si pro Deana a …“ svezl by se k zemi úplně, kdyby ho včas nezachytila. Zvedl k ní potlučenou hlavu. „Musíš…ho ochránit.“  
Mladší anděl potemněl. Její stříbrná aura, která ji jemně obklopovala, byla pryč. Odhrnula Castielovi kabát na té straně, odkud se mu teď vyčerpaně svezla ruka. Vesta a košile byly čistě prořízlé a z jeho boku vycházelo bělostříbrné světlo. Hned na ránu položila svou ruku.  
„Ne!“ Castiel ji odstrčil. „To není…důležité. Budeš potřebovat svou sílu a … mé uzdravení by tě oslabilo.“   
„Bůh mě stvořil silnou. A tohle je ošklivé zranění, tvá schránka není ve stavu použitelnosti. Ne na dlouho.“  
„Najdi Deana dřív než oni. To je tvá povinnost. Ostatní není důležité!“ opakoval znovu.  
„Já znám svou povinnost, Castieli - “  
„Tak ji konej!“ zamračil se.  
Hned na to jí zůstal viset v náručí. Opatrně ho opřela o kmen stromu. „Vyřídím tu záležitost co nejrychleji.“  
Jen mírně kývl.  
****  
Deana dělilo od totálního kolapsu už jen pár panáků. Svíral v ruce několikáté pivo, které pravidelně prokládal tvrdým alkoholem.   
V baru nebylo moc lidí a on už je stejně stěží vnímal. Zvuky se pomalu slévaly do jednotvárného šumu, obraz do rozmazané šmouhy. Tohle chtěl, v tohle doufal – whisky byla teď jediný sparing partner, který mu mohl dělat společnost. Ostatní ať táhne k čertu!  
Ušklíbl se, hodil do sebe rundu. Otočil panáka vzhůru nohama. Těžce kývl na barmana.  
„Brzdi kámo. Ať máš jakýkoli problémy, už si je slušně vykoupal.“ Chlápek za pultem mu sice nalil, ale teď na Deanovy objednávky nereagoval tak pružně jako před hodinou.  
Ten zašátral po kapse bundy, kterou dvakrát minul, než se mu podařilo do ní zabořit ruku a vytáhnout hrst bankovek. Plácl s nimi na pult.  
„Za to, že budeš držet hubu a dělat svou práci!“  
Byly mu strčeny zpátky. „Za to, že odsud odejdeš hned, dokud můžeš ještě po svých.“  
„Tvá dýška právě propadly mě. A já si za ně koupím další rundu!“ Dean poklepal na prázdnou skleničku, kterou do sebe stačil během řeči obrátit.  
„Šetři si drobný na taxi. A tohle je poslední pití, co tu dneska dostaneš. Pokud nemáš dost, naproti je nonstop bar.“  
Dean si nechal nalít závěrečný drink a přitom přemýšlel, jak by toho nepřejícného bastarda urážlivě nazval.  
„Assclown!“ vypadlo z něj, aniž by věděl, jak a kde k takovému slovu přišel.   
Chlápek se otočil. „Co si říkal?“  
Dean si ochranářsky přitáhl skleničku k sobě, aby mu snad nebyla odebrána. Udělal nechápavý obličej. „Nemám tušení.“  
Jen co se chlápek otočil, zamumlal. „Asshat!“   
Musel se tomu uchechtnout. Bylo to snadné a bavilo ho to.  
Když se vedle něj znenadání objevila Auriel, leknutím převrhl lahev s pivem.   
„Musíme jít, Deane“ suše oznámila.  
„Sakra!“ ulevil si. „Kdy se naučíte používat dveře?!“  
„Hrozí ti nebezpečí -“   
„Jo? Stanou se i horší věci – třeba, že se mi rozlije pivo!“  
„Omlouvám se, jestli jsem ti způsobila škodu.“ Zaznělo to až pokorně.  
Natočil se k ní a na vysoké židli bez opěradla ztratil balanc. „Wow.“ Přidržel se pultu.  
„Jsi v pořádku?“ zkoumavě k němu přistoupila blíž.   
„Jop“ škytl. „A ty – hej! Jste na mě dvě? Ještě, že nejsem alergickej na peří, začíná tu být přes vás trochu těsno.“  
Auriel se nechápavě rozhlédla. „Žádný jiný anděl tu není, poznala bych ho. A tvůj stav mě mate – necítím žádnou bolest a přeci jsi tak – dezorientovaný.“  
„Dezo – rientovaný. Heh. Spíš bych řek´- slušně vytuněnej.“ Pokořil závěrečného panáka a dnem vzhůru ho postavil na kupu bankovek.  
„Tady jsem skončil, chci jít naproti. Mají tam sice hezký pivo, za to teplý holky – moment! To mě trochu děsí…oooops“ sjel pod bar, když ho nohy neunesly.  
„DEANE!“ anděl se po něm natáhl ve snaze mu pomoc.  
„NE! Nesahej na mě!“ zavrčel. „Zvládnu to sám!“  
„Jsem tu kvůli tobě, potřebuješ být chráněn.“  
„Tvůj šéf vsadil na špatnýho koně! Vy všichni tam ze zhora!“ Stavěl se na nohy. Jakmile se mu to podařilo, setkal se tváří v tvář s její blízkostí. Modré oči ztratily vřelý výraz, s kterým se na něj vždy dívala.  
„Nikdy už přede mnou nezpochybňuj Boží vůli, Deane!“  
Podepřel se loktem o pult, tentokrát ne kvůli alkoholu, který narušoval jeho stabilitu, ale z důvodu silných vibrací, které ho zasáhly a rozklepaly. Vycházely z ní.  
„U – stup“ polkl. Ať mu dá prostor a hlavně pokoj!  
„Castiel je - “  
„Ty, Cas i celé nebe ve mně máte falešnou víru. Jediný, koho jsem kdy nezklamal, bylo peklo!“ skočil jí rozzlobeně do řeči. Byl tady, aby se zbavil provinilého pocitu ze selhání. Aspoň pro tuhle chvíli. A ona mu to kazí!   
Najednou okolí potemnělo, nebo mu to tak přišlo? Jakoby anděl do sebe vcucl veškerou blízkou energii.   
Položila mu ruku doprostřed hrudi, s prsty od sebe. Pátrala svým pohledem v jeho obličeji, svou andělskou mocí v nitru.  
„Peklo v tobě zanechalo pocit naprosté tmy. Viděla jsem ji v tobě, cítila její lepkavost, když se tě snažila stáhnout do svého středu a zmařit tím mou snahu o tvou záchranu. Stále s tím uvnitř sebe bojuješ a popíráš světlo, které by ji dokázalo rozpustit a zahnat. Peklo je noc, která nezná svítání, ale my to můžeme změnit – a změníme to, jen když nám to dovolíš.“   
Tohle bylo tak – grrr, nesnášel, když ho někdo ohlodával až na kost.  
„Promiň, ale s absencí víry jsem se už narodil“ prohodil sarkasticky. Jeho obrana.  
„Jenže ty – ty už nevěříš ani v sám sebe, Deane.“ Její hlas klesl spolu s poznáním. Posmutněla v důsledku…zklamání.  
Dean ji za tu vyslovenou pravdu skoro začal nenávidět. Stejně tak, jako nenáviděl sám sebe.   
„Nemám tedy nic, co bych vám mohl nabídnout. A teď mě nech odejít“ konečně se pustil pultu.  
Když se nehnula ani o milimetr, na vratkých nohách jí obešel a zamířil k východu doprovázen úlevným pohledem barmana, kterého jeho rozhovor s imaginárním kýmsi o víře začínal pomalu děsit.   
****  
Musel si splést hlavní dveře s nouzovým východem, jinak by se neocitl v tak temné uličce plné smetí a divného smradu.   
Zajímavý – takhle přesně se cítil i uvnitř. Měl v sobě jeden velký bordel. Nebo lépe – on sám se rovnal těm odpadkům, co se povalovaly kolem. Jeho osobnostní mínění nedosahovalo v tuto chvíli moc valných rozměrů.  
Hergot, lil do sebe alkohol po litrech, aby všechny tyhle úvahy nad sebou samým zahnal. Tak proč – proč, když sotva stojí na nohou a tělo ovládá jak ve snu, mu mozek funguje dokonale? To není fér!   
Už to málem dotáhl do konečného kola, kdyby se tam neobjevila ona. „Nesnáším tohle dilema nebe a pekla!“ odfrkl si. Vydal se směrem k lampě, která stála na konci uličky. „Proč nemůže být všechno tak jednoduchý jako před lety? Našli jsme případ, vyřešili jsme případ, uzavřeli jsme případ. Všechno bylo černo-bílý a my byli ti dobří. Sam, táta, Bobby a …já.“ Na chvíli se opřel o studenou zeď zády, pro větší stabilitu. Utřel si nos do rukávu. „Do hajzlu – stýská se mi po starých časech!“ Odmlčel se aby zhodnotil svůj proslov. „Ble – z toho sentimentu a patosu je mi fakt blbě! Jsem asi nadranej víc, než si nadranej člověk přizná.“  
Tu postavu, která před ním vyrostla, nejdříve považoval za „svého nohsledného anděla.“ A pak ho hlas vyvedl z omylu.  
„Sám velký Dean Winchester se souží po starých časech.“ Znělo to posměšně.  
Dean zaostřil, i když obraz se mu po pár sekundách opět rozmazal. Polkl. Pokud zná jeho jméno, je tu velká pravděpodobnost, že na sebe už někdy narazili.   
„Uhm, jsem nostalgicky naladěnej. To je asi tou vlahou nocí - “  
Možná těch postav bylo víc, nemohl říct. Za á viděl dvojmo, za bé dohlédl sotva před sebe.   
„Jistě, noc je to krásná. Jen to mizerný svítání ji vždy naruší.“ Hlas klesl do znechucenosti.   
Deanovy se zrychlil dech. O tomhle mluvila Auriel – jen ze svého úhlu pohledu. A možná – také se zmínila o hrozícím nebezpečí. Měl jí lépe poslouchat.  
„No jo. Ale znám podnik, kde mají tak špinavý okna, že člověk nepozná, jestli je den nebo už zase noc. Skáknem tam a probereme časy, kdy holky byly holky a všichni věřili v Obamu.“  
Jestli jich je tu víc, může se těšit na pořádný nářez. A ty jeho kecy taky nikam nevedly.  
„Ty jsi ještě zřejmě nepochopil, že nás se to všivé lidství netýká.“ Stín se pohnul, vzdálenost mezi nimi se zkracovala. Nás – takže jich je tu víc. Bude to bolet.  
„To ani mě. Tam odkud jste, už jsem byl. A o lidskosti bych v tomhle spojení nerad mluvil.“   
„Wow, zatratil si své lidství tak snadno. Takže zprávy o tobě nelhaly – prý jsi byl jeden z nejlepších Alastairových žáků. A on se tě nechce vzdát.“   
Kdyby Dean mohl, tu zeď by svými zády proboural. Tak strašně na ní tlačil ve snaze uhnout někam, kam by tihle vyslaní bastardi nedosáhli.   
Nechtěl se setkat s tím nejhorším zlem svého života do doby, než bude mít šanci ho zabít zde, na zemi. Ale oni ho teď chtějí zavléct zpátky tam, do té nekonečné vřavy vyjících duší, odkud ho Castiel vytáhl pokrouceného a uvnitř vyhaslého, kde Auriel přišla o svá křídla, protože se ho nechtěla vzdát a Sam v zoufalství prováděl věci, o kterých Dean má jen neblahé tušení, ve snaze k němu najít cestu.  
Tam dole nemá šanci na nic. Protože tam dole všechny šance, naděje a víra v záchranu neexistují. Tam dole je noc, která nezná svítání, noc ve které se neusíná, jakkoli je člověk unaven a vyčerpán. Tam dole bude opět mučen tak dlouho, dokud ho nezlomí a on pak svou bolest a hrůzu přenese na jiné nešťastné duše a jejich trýznění si bude užívat už jen pro ten pocit, že i někdo další musí snášet to, co on.   
Těžko mohl doufat v jiný přístup.   
A těžko mohl doufat, že ho nebe z toho i tentokrát dostane. Proč by taky mělo? Neudělá tu samou chybu, aby vysekalo někoho tak ve víře apatického jako je on.   
To, že s ním má Bůh trpělivost, ještě neznamená, že je idiot.  
Sevřel ruku v pěst. Tohle bude sakra bolet, ale první rána je jeho.  
„Že tomu zkurvysynovi posílám tohle!“ Švihnul s ní proti postavě a zasáhl. Avšak bez destrukce.  
Vyvrácená hlava se vrátila zpátky, oči zčernaly. „Ty patříš nám, Winchestere. Vítej zpátky doma.“  
Vůbec neregistroval ruce vystřelené proti svému krku.   
Jen v té polovině sekundy uvěřil, že Alastair si bude muset pro tentokrát ke svému potěšení najít jinou hračku.  
****


	6. Zločin a trest

Že uvěřil, byť na půl vteřiny, ve svou nebeskou ochranu ho osvobodilo od propadnutí peklu. Prsty démona, které mířily na krk se okolo něj i obtočily. Jenže nebyl jeho.  
Dean zamrkal. Někdo mu zaclonil výhled. Někdo, kdo se postavil v tu chvíli mezi něj a toho zmetka. Někdo, kdo byl teď svírán sápajícími se pazoury.  
Auriel naklonila hlavu do strany a celý její postoj vyzařoval čitelné: A to vážně?  
„Ty…!“ ozvalo se zavrčení.  
„Už nebudeme nečinně přihlížet tomu, jak tu pácháte zlo. Zatažení nevinného člověka do pekla proti Boží vůli a rozlomení první pečeti nezůstane bez odezvy!“  
Prudce udeřila hlavou naproti stojící postavu do obličeje. Téměř současně odtrhla ruce ze svého krku, které při dotyku pálila stříbrným světlem na prach. Stačil mžik, aby jeho oči explodovaly a z prázdných zčernalých důlků i rozevřených úst vyšlehl proud záře.  
Dean za jejími zády jen zíral na tu okamžitou popravu. Jeho obočí se zvedlo, když Auriel znechuceně odkopla to pálející se tělo, které umíralo a o které se víc nezajímala, aby se mohla vyrovnat těm zatím ještě žijícím. Wow, ta holka se s tím necrcá!  
Dalším dvěma šla při jejich útoku naproti, chytila je v plném rozletu a praštila s nimi o zem. Zazářilo světlo. V následující vteřině dostal od ní loktem do obličeje další z nich, aby si uvolnila prostor pro předposledního démona. Chytila ho pod bradou, prosvítila zevnitř a než jeho torzo stačilo dopadnout na zem, trhnutím s ním ještě švihla o nejbližší zeď, jen to zapraštělo.  
Dean polkl. Tohle byla likvidace s nádechem brutální pomsty. Do té doby netušil, že nebe něco takového uznává. Do té doby neviděl vyřizovat si účty anděla s démony s takovým…zapálením. Doslovně. Její zmrzačená křídla v ní zanechala touhu srovnání účtů. Znělo to až jako přízemní lidská vlastnost – Deanova oblíbená. Oko za oko…  
Zbývajícího zoufalce strhla pod sebe a přidržela kolenem. Chvíli se nic nedělo. Zvedla k němu hlavu, jakoby čekala na jeho rozhodnutí, že to má definitivně skončit.   
Stál pořád u zdi, od které se za celou dobu nehnul. Byl fascinován, byl přikován, byl pouhým divákem. Bez nutnosti zasáhnout. Dramaticky si odkašlal.  
„Tohle je moje andělská holka s povolením zabíjet. Naserete mě, ona vám natrhne ty černý prdele. Sáhnete na mě, ona vám vaše rudý koule narve do krku!“  
„Lidské bytosti a jejich nohsledové – pff! Myslíte si, jak jste ve spojení silní, ale každý má slabiny. Stačí je najít, a říct si cenu. A pak čekat. Zničíte se sami navzájem, ve jménu pravdy, kterou nebudete schopni unést -“  
„Ztichni, lháři! Tvoje snaha o manipulaci je důkazem pekla! Nebudu tě poslouchat, uráží to mou svatost!“ Nikdy nebylo znechucenějšího anděla než právě teď.  
Zmáčkla mu krk, až zachraptěl. „Každá ze stran vypustila své psy! A ti pekelní nenechají stopu vychladnout!“  
Deanův obličej potemněl. „Nic z toho, co s vámi udělá ona, se nikdy nevyrovná tomu, co z vás udělám já, pokud vztáhnete ty svý prašivý pazoury na mou rodinu!!“   
„Tak to si užij domova, Winchestere, dokud ho ještě máš!“  
„Skonči to, Auriel. Ten slintal mě už nudí!“ Odfrkl si.  
Se zadost učiněním sledoval, jak mu položila dlaň na obličej s prsty od sebe. Zážeh světelného proudu uvnitř těla spálil vše, co kdysi bývalo lidské, ale teď bylo nenávratně okupováno peklem.  
Konec představení zanechal po sobě znetvořená prázdná torza a v jeho hlavě hučení, jak v transformátoru vysokého napětí. Opřel ji proto temenem o zeď, zvedl oči k černému nebi. Snažil se vtáhnout chladný vzduch nosem a rozdýchat tak pocit nastupující nevolnosti. Pomalu si uvědomoval, že jen ona ho dělila od toho, aby si ho vzali zpátky – Alastair bude zklamáním prdět ohnivé sojky.  
Nad tím obrázkem se jeho koutek úst pozdvihl v úšklebku. Hned na to se mu podlomila kolena právě z té představy, jak blízko byl k tomu, aby ten zkurvysyn dostal svého mazlíčka zpátky.   
„Deane!“ Auriel mu byla oporou, když se zády po zdi sunul k zemi. Se svou požehnanou silou jí stačilo ho uchopit jednou rukou kolem pasu a vrátit mu balanc.  
Hlava mu klinkla dopředu, div se nesrazili čelem. Těžce se o ni opřel, sám překvapen faktem, jaké její tělo vyzařuje teplo.   
Chtěl ji říct, že to zvládne, že nepotřebuje pomoc. Nikdy pro sebe žádnou nežádal – to ostatní ji potřebovali, on pro ni nebyl dost dobrý.   
Když však pohlédl z blízka to její tváře, najednou v něm všechno křičelo - Neodháněj ji od sebe! Neopovažuj se!  
Zatraceně! Ten její všeobjímající pohled, se kterým ho uvítala, když ji viděl poprvé a od té doby stále. Ta její neotřesitelná víra v dobro, které nosil v sobě a sám o něm pochyboval. Ta láska k němu, která byla její součástí od doby jeho narození.   
Co když to nebyl Bůh, co ji k němu seslal. Co když…to byla Mary, jeho a Samova matka…?! Ano, to znělo mnohem uvěřitelněji. Konečně by mu to dávalo smysl, mělo to pro něj význam.  
Andělé na tebe dohlížejí, Deane – znovu a pořád její slova - těsně předtím, než jako dítě usnul. Pro jeho pocit bezpečí, pro spánek bez nočních můr. Je to tak smutně dávno…  
„Ty jsi mně zachránila od znovu zatracení. Myslím…myslím, že někdo tam nahoře vážně stojí o to, abych tu zůstal,“ mumlal do andělova obličeje, ztracen ve svých myšlenkách.  
„Ano, to je proč jsem tady, Deane. Teď musíme jít, Castiel potřebuje pomoc.“   
„Ha! Tak pan baloňák je zpátky?! Bobby se zblázní od radosti, jeho dům nikdy nebyl požehnanější.“  
„Máme tam zakázáno vstupovat.“  
Dean se na vteřinu zamyslel. „No jo.“  
Hned na to se snažil trefit kapsy od bundy, kde měl klíče od auta. „Řídím. Sedíš v zadu.“ Škytl.   
„Omlouvám se, ale teď to není možné…“  
Než k ní stačil nechápavě zvednout hlavu, byli z toho místa…pryč.  
****  
Ten přenos mu už tak na jeho houpajícím se stavu moc nepřidal.  
„Co to k sakru…měla jsi mě upozornit!“ heknul. Chytil se jí rukou kolem ramen, protože co kdyby ho náhodou upustila? Mohl by být ztracen v nějakém pošahaném paralelním světě…  
„Uhm, Deane, tohle je konečná destinace.“   
Pootevřel jedno oko. „Je to Kansas?“  
Pohlédla na něj. „To je Castiel.“  
Druhý anděl seděl zhrouceně opřený o kmen stromu, při zvuku svého jména pozvedl hlavu.  
Dean zamrkal, neschopen úplně porozumět všemu.   
„Dávám ti vědět, že přestávám být tvým podpůrným bodem…“  
„Huh. Nejsem si jistej, co to znamená…“ Hned na to ho pustila a on se svezl na všechny čtyři. „Woops. No, stačilo říct prosté adios.“  
Auriel se mu však už dál nemohla věnovat. Castiel byl tak bledý, s třesoucími se rty, oči dokázal udržet otevřené jen z půlky.  
Přesto je upíral na Deana. „Je v p-pořádku?“ zachraptěl.   
„Ano. Jen…myslím, že je trochu nemocný. Jeho stabilita je narušena, občas místo řeči vydává podivné zvuky. A voní také jinak.“  
Dean popolezl, rukou nahmatal nejistě kmen a vytáhl se o něj do kleku.   
„Ty…“ napřáhl prst k sedícímu andělovi. Ztratil balanc, proto strom raději objal. „Cast…Cast…“ polkl, zkusil to znovu. „Casi!“  
Udělal divný pohyb, samotného ho to překvapilo. Při tom dalším vypadal, že jeho tělo chce něco vyplivnout. Otočil se za kmen, ohnul v pase, a s jednou dlaní na zemi a druhou zatínající do kůry se začal dávit.   
Auriel se po něm ohlédla. „Tak tohle dělají lidé, když jsou nemocní.“ Bylo to suché zkonstatování, žádná otázka nebo pochybnost.  
Vrátila svou pozornost druhému andělovi, nechajíc svůj lidský protějšek vyluzovat kašlající a bublající pazvuky.  
Castiel si opřel hlavu, oči už zavřené napevno. Byl vyčerpaný. Cítil se slabý. Jeho půjčené tělo se mu vzdalovalo.   
Rána na boku se rozzářila, jakoby se v těch místech nahromadila energie a snažila se přes ten otvor prchnout ven. Auriel ji přikryla dlaní, aby bránila světlu tělo opustit. Rozžehla své vlastní, nutila druhého anděla se vrátit. Pod její silou se tělo v místě řezu pomalu uzavíralo. Krev z pohmožděného obličeje zmizela.  
Dean si otřel pusu, nemohl uvěřit, že se mu něco takového stalo. „Promiň, kámo, asi to máš v botech. Musel…musel jsem něco špatnýho sníst, normálně se mi to neděje.“ Poplácal smířlivě kmen.  
Odvrátil se od té své nadílky, sedl si z druhé strany zmoženě na zem. Těžko mohl doufat v to, že by si oba andělé nevšimli…a jestli tuhle jeho trapnost roznesou po nebi…  
Zastínil si oči proti příliš ostrému světlu. V té tmě kolem bylo tak intenzívní, že se mu zahryzlo do mozku, až ho zabolela hlava.  
„Zhasněte!“ nevrle zavrčel.   
Vzduch okolo zavibroval, nízko nad zemí se prohnal vír plný listí a chladu. Nebo to mohlo být cokoli, ve svém stavu si ani nebyl jistý, jestli zrovna teď stojí…  
Natáhl proti té bodavé záři ruku, nechtěl ji mít v obličeji, když však začala ztrácet na síle. Vybledla tak rychle, že se mu z té náhlé ztráty udělaly mžitky před očima. Promnul si je.  
„Zůstaň tu, Castieli…“  
Její hlas měl nádech prosby. Klečela před ním, svou dlaň stále položenou na již uzdraveném místě, hleděla mu do nehybného obličeje. Čekala, doufala, věřila.  
Deana tohle zvedlo z místa (ha, takže seděl!). Doklopýtal k těm dvěma, svezl se na kolena.   
„Casi?“ oslovil ho roztřeseně. Proč se nehýbe? Proč vypadá, jakoby tu s nimi nebyl? Proč by ho opouštěl, když mu ještě nedal odpovědi na všechny jeho všetečné otázky? Proč – proč, proč, proč??  
„Casi!“ tohle už byl přikazovací tón, plný potlačované paniky. Možná - pořádné zatřesení by pomohlo...   
Řasy pod ním se zatřepotaly a zpod nich na něj vykoukly modré oči.  
„Ahoj, Deane. Jak se máš?“ Běžný pozdrav, běžná otázka se kterou se Castiel vždy ohlašoval. Kdyby Dean neměl pocit, že byl anděl před chvílí napůl mrtvý.  
Nadzvedl obočí. „Já? Já se mám…skvěle.“ Vydechl, sedl si na paty. Pak nad ním zakroutil hlavou. „Co se stalo, Casi – ztratil si nebeskej kompas a nemohl trefit zemi? Volal jsem tě…“  
„A já tě slyšel. Měl jsem však práci.“  
Dean si, trochu nevěřícně, skousl vrchní ret. Co to asi tak mohlo být, když se kvůli tomu neukázal pěkných pár dní? Byla to nejdelší doba, na kterou je opustil od chvíle, co se s Deanem vrátil z pekla. Většinou s nimi, a hlavně s ním, zůstával hodiny. Odcházel jen na nezbytně dlouhou dobu, aby se mohl hned zase vrátit, být mu v patách a narušovat mu soukromí.   
Chtěl namítnout, že vození se na obláčku a popíjení nebeského nektaru brčkem se nepovažuje za práci a asi by to z pusy i vypustil, jenže možná by byl následkem prudké reakce sežehnut, proto do toho vstoupila Auriel.  
„Vyřídila jsem tvůj pozdrav těm…“ zamyslela se „…černoprdelníkům, Castieli. Nikdo z nich už si na ty své černé prdele nikdy nesedne.“  
Dean na ní vytřeštil oči, div se nezakuckal. Páni, učí se vážně rychle – a to s ním je teprve pár hodin.   
Castiel pohlédl na své tělo, kde už ani jeho oblečení neneslo žádné známky poškození.   
„Bůh tě stvořil silnou, Auriel. Tvé požehnání je předurčeno k nemalým skutkům. Dean je chráněn samotným nebem, když ty mu stojíš po boku.“  
Mladší anděl se zatvářil potěšeně. „Tvá slova jsou pro mne inspirující. Ty sám jsi byl pověřen velkým úkolem, protože Bůh ve své moudrosti nemohl zvolit jinak. Děkuji ti, Castieli, za Deana a jeho spásu.“  
Castiel se postavil a Dean je oba sledoval, s vlastním neuvěřením, jak se k těm dvěma vůbec dostal. Bavili se tu o něm s naprostým klidem jakoby tu ani nebyl. Dělali si na něj nároky, ale jeho se to netýkalo? Měl k tomu taky co říct, sakra.  
„Haló, já jsem tady.“ Zamával na ně, když se oba otočili.   
„Ano, jsi tu.“ Dívali se na něj z vrchu, protože si dřepěl stále na patách. To se mu nelíbilo. Neměl rád tyhle nadhledy.   
„Já nejsem mimino, dokážu se postarat sám o sebe…“ drápal se neobratně nahoru, vzteklý, že ho neustále někdo sráží zpátky. Nadával a pod tichým dohledem obou bytostí a za pomoci stromu, který ho dokázal ustálit, se jim mohl po chvíli celý udýchaný podívat do očí.  
„Ha! A kdo je tady teď šéf!“ hrdinsky se pustil, ukázal na ně ukazováčkem, který však mířil mimo, protože podle něj tam všude stáli.   
Škytl, ztratil tím už tak křehkou stabilitu, a kdyby po něm nesáhli, skončil by v pozici, kterou tak pracně opustil. Vzali ho mezi sebe, přehodili jeho ruce okolo svých ramen.  
„Je jak čerstvě narozený kolouch, který poprvé zkouší umění svých nohou…“ poznamenal nevinně Castiel.  
„Nebe je trpělivé, nezatratí ho hned…“ Auriel se mu podívala do tváře. Přiopile se na ní usmál.   
„A-hoj, krásko. Žádné ran-dění bez mého svo-lení.“  
Regulérně se rozškytal.  
„Myslím, že něco spolkl. Jeho tělo se toho chce zbavit.“  
Dean otočil hlavu ke Castielovi. „A ty – ty si už ni-kdy nehraj na mrtvýh-o!“  
„Vezmeme ho domů, Sam bude vědět, co s tím.“   
„Do-mů…jen už žádné přen-osy…“   
****  
Sam se snažil poklidit už nějakou dobu ten nepořádek v kuchyni. S jednou rukou v sádře, zavěšenou na pásce kolem krku a s druhým předloktím obmotaným silným obvazem mu to šlo těžko.   
Proto toho nechal, sedl si nemotorně za stůl a po několikáté vytočil bratrovo číslo. A tak jako po několikáté spadl do hlasové schránky.  
„Kde, sakra, jsi, Deane!“ Jeho prvopočáteční nervozita se začala postupem času měnit v obavy. Ani on ani Bobby nevěděl, co si mají o téhle spoušti myslet. Našli dům dokořán, s kuchyní zdemolovanou, Deanovo auto bylo pryč a poslední hovor, který jim zvedl, byl hodně divný. I na Deana.  
Vypadlo to, že tahle místnost se stala svědkem nějakého boje, ale nikde nenašli žádnou krev.  
Vyskočil pokaždé, když měl pocit, že slyší zvuk motoru. Dělal to tak často, až se Bobby mrzutě přestěhoval se svými knihami do patra, protože se z nich snažil nastudovat aspoň něco, čeho by se mohli chytit. Pravda byla, že nesnesl pohled na zraněného a ustaraného Sama a přísahal si, že pokud se Dean ukáže ve zdraví a bez pádného důvodu ke zničení jeho majetku – bude se muset hodně držet, aby mu ty nohy, které měl předtím drze hozené na stole, nezpřerážel sám.  
Stačila vteřina, než se Sam dostal ke dveřím, jen co se na verandě rozsvítilo světlo reagující na pohyb.  
„Bobby!“ křikl na staršího muže, aby ho upozornil a on k němu sešel dolu.  
Div nevytrhl těžké dřevo z pantů, až ho při tom spálená ruka zabolela. Stáli naproti němu, bratr uprostřed, oni po jeho boku.  
„Ahoj, Same.“ Castiel ho pozdravil první, tak jak to měl ve zvyku. Auriel přešlápla a jen pokývla.  
Dean vypadal, že se právě vzbudil nebo že se naopak chystá upadnout do bezvědomí. Mžoural na něj, možná ve snaze zabránit světlu zasáhnout mu do očí.  
„Co – co se stalo, je v pořádku?“ Sam to pořád nedokázal odhadnout.  
„Je nemocný. Jeho mysl se nekoncentruje, tělo má slabé. Říká věci, kterým nerozumím. A stále se z něj ozývají zvuky…“ zaznělo to od ní skoro bezradně.  
„Zvuky? – co je to za…“ Sam se v tu chvíli zatvářil znechuceně. „Grrr, smrdí chlastem!“  
Dean škytl, tvář se mu rozjasnila. „Heh, vlasatec S-Sammy! Jsem doma!“ Několikanásobné zaškytání.  
„Tyhle zvuky. Uzdraví se?“ zajímalo Castiela.  
„Není nemocnej! Je zpitej pod obraz!“   
Vypadali jak policejní eskorta, která vrací nezletilého opilého výtržníka jeho rodičům.   
„Co to znamená? Nenacházel se pod žádným obrazem, když jsem ho našla - “  
Dean k ní natočil hlavu. „Jop, je študvanej, a asi prto mu nkdo nerzumí.“  
„Zato tobě začaly vypadávat samohlásky, ty génie. Alkoholem nevalný kvality si zničil mozkový buňky, což z něj udělalo ještě většího idiota, než už byl!“ To snad pochopí i anděl.  
„Pokud je intoxikovaný, mohu mu pomoci,“ nabídl se Castiel.  
„Ne! Nechme si ho to užít.“ Poplácal bratra zlomyslně po tváři. Dean se na něj zazubil. „A bude si to užívat i ráno a pak celý den. A ten bude sakra dlouhý.“  
Z domu se ozval dupot a klení. „Zatraceně, Deane!“   
Sam ustoupil stranou, aby udělal rozjetému muži prostor. „Showtime.“  
„Jsi v pořádku?“ Bobby mu houknul do obličeje.   
Dean se na něj pokoušel zaostřit. „Jop.“  
„Tak co se, kruci, stalo s mou kuchyní!“  
Zamračil se, jak se snažil vzpomenout. Pak se jeho obličej rozzářil v pouze důsledku radosti, že si dokázal vzpomenout a Sam hned věděl, že je v tu chvíli v maléru. „Ou, updla mi ždle.“   
Bobby se bez varování napřáhl a jednu mu vrazil. Dean odletěl přes verandu, schodů se jeho nohy ani nedotkly, obloukem dopadl na záda do měkké půdy rozmáčené deštěm, jen mu cvakly zuby o sebe.  
Mezi oba anděly se teď postavil Bobby, ruce v bok.  
„Au.“ Starší z bratrů si sáhl na tvář. Vyčítavě se zvedl na lokti. „Nemáte mě od těhle incidentů ochraňovat?“  
„Nikdo by neměl bránit spravedlnosti, Deane. Ani my nemůžeme.“ Auriel ho pozorovala, ale nehnula pro něj ani peříčkem.  
„Ale Bůh přeci odpouští!“ držel se za čelist. Zítřejší kocovina nebude jeho jediný problém…  
„Ten jistě.“ Teď to byl Castiel, který se nevzrušeně ozval, hledíc na něj. „Ale bylo by rouháním, prohlašovat Bobbyho za Boha.“  
Starší muž ho poplácal po zádech. „Díky. Jsem rád, že do této záležitosti vyšší moc nezasahuje.“  
„Není zač.“ Castiel vypadal trochu překvapeně nad mužovým gestem, ale zřejmě si takhle lidé vyjadřují svou spokojenost. Viděl to dělat i Deana se Samem.  
Dean si mnul obličej, brblal v nesouhlas, když však k němu Bobby došel, zmlkl. Zvedl k němu oči a škytl. „P-promiň…“  
„Hm. Jestli tě něco trápí, synku, měl si za mnou přijít a ne si svou frustraci vybíjet na mém majetku. Jen doufám, že se ti ulevilo. Protože zítra začínáš od sedmi s opravami. A teď vstávej, jdeš si lehnout!“ Natáhl k němu ruku. Dean udělal útrpný obličej, myslíc si, že dostane další políček. Pak však nabízenou pomoc přijal a chytil se Bobbyho za předloktí. Ten se ho nesnažil ani stavět na nohy, rovnou si ho přehodil přes rameno, jen heknul. Visel mu tam zcela bezvládně, ruce i hlava se mu pohupovala do rytmu mužovy chůze.  
Celá jeho Winchesterovská hrdost vzala v této chvíli za své.  
„Dobrou noc, Deane,“ popřála mu Auriel, když je míjeli. Ten jen skrčil ruku v lokti, zvedl ji na pozdrav, než s ním Bobby zmizel uvnitř domu.   
*


	7. Andělská práce

Sam se v posteli protáhl, jen to zapraštělo. Musel uznat, že i navzdory tomu pekelnému včerejšku se dobře vyspal.   
Natáhl před sebe obě ruce, otočil je dlaněmi od sebe a zpátky, zahýbal prsty.   
O bolest a svá zranění přišel v okamžiku, kdy nechal Castiela, aby se ho dotkl. Rány se zacelily, kost srostla. Sádry se zbavil hned jak mohl, rozstřihl ji zahradnickými nůžkami – ukrutně to pod ní svědilo. I teď ho ta pouhá vzpomínka donutila znovu si přejet nehty po předloktí. Zastavil se u otisku těsně nad svým loktem. Kůži měl v tom místě tmavší, přesně vykreslenou do obrysu prstů a dlaně. Proč ho Castiel nezbavil ani tohohle mementa? Nijak zvlášť o něj nestál.  
Dotkl se ho bříšky prstů, struktura pokožky nebyla narušena, lišil se pouze její odstín.   
Zůstal včera s Castielem o samotě ještě několik dlouhých minut po tom, co všechno v okolí ztichlo, a dům se ponořil do tmy. Chtěl po něm odpovědi, žádal o ně, měl spousty otázek, jenže Castiel se svou andělskou zdrženlivostí mu jich zodpověděl jen hrstku. Sam ještě nedokázal odhadnout, zdali si rád před ním hraje na tajemného nebo si drží odstup nebo oboje.  
Netušil ani, zdali nebeský nezájem o něho samotného vítá nebo ho to má urážet. Jenže viděl, co to dělá s Deanem a pro tuto chvíli usoudil, že mít v rodině jednoho „oblíbence Božího“ je vlastně bohatě dostačující. Ale jestli si ti nahoře myslí, že on bude jen stát a přihlížet tomu jak se svět řítí do záhuby, tak to se šeredně pletou. On sám měl své zbraně, zatím tajné, ale temná strana o se s nimi brzy setká.  
Zkopal ze sebe pokrývku a po cestě za ranní hygienou otevřel okno. Na chvíli v něm postál, vstřebávajíc ten výhled. Tohle se mu nikdy neokouká, už jako dítě to tu zbožňoval. Lesy, louky, jezero – vše tak čisté, jak jen příroda sama může být.  
Oči se mu zachytily na postavě pohybující se na okraji pozemku. Bílá vypasovaná dámská košile s rozhalenkou a úzkými tříčtvrtečními rukávy svítila svou čerstvostí na dálku. Na ní, kus černého obepínajícího svršku, kopírující celou linii od pasu po ňadra (mohl by to ze svého mužského hlediska přirovnat ke korzetu), přiléhavé černé kalhoty a k tomu kožené polovysoké boty. Trochu to vypadalo, že ta osoba, jejíž schránku teď obýval anděl, se chystala na koňskou projížďku, než souhlasila s tím, že bude hostit někoho z vrchu.   
Auriel - ta, která byla požehnána světlem Božím. Ta, která byla seslána, aby plnila svou povinnost. Ta, která byla Deanův Anděl strážný. Konečně díky Castielovi porozuměl.   
„V očích nebeské nekonečnosti, jsou tihle andělé příliš mladí a plní nedočkavosti,“ říkal mu Castiel. „Jsou zrozeni Bohem za jediným účelem a vědí, čím jsou svému lidskému protějšku povinováni. Vše ostatní je jen na jejich vůli. Jejich sestup na zem, pokud jsou k tomu povoláni, bývá plný chaosu a dychtivosti. Tolik touží po setkání s lidskými bytostmi, že někdy to může člověku přinést i nechtěnou bolest.“  
Sam jí pozoroval, jak něco kutí v trávě, hlavu s prameny poletujícími okolo tváří v ranním proudění vzduchu skloněnou do té doby, než zřejmě vytušila jeho pohled a zadívala se jeho směrem. Ta nečekaná pozornost ho překvapila, odkašlal si, obrátil tvář k obloze a dělal, že kontroluje počasí. Dokonce si zastínil dlaní oči proti mrzkému slunci, deroucího se z mraků.  
„Deska bude hezky,“ pronesl k sobě zírajíc stále do nebe, protože ona ho stejně na tu dálku nemohla slyšet. Stejně to řekl jen kvůli smazání pocitu naprosté trapnosti, se kterým před ní hrál tohle amatérské divadlo. Radši zacouval zpátky do pokoje, ale ona už na tom místě dávno nebyla. Nevědomky si poškrábal otisk její útlé dlaně nad svým loktem.  
****  
Dean ležel na gauči snad v té samé pozici, co ho tam včera Bobby složil. Plně oblečen, jen s dekou přehozenou přes nohy.   
Sam k němu mířil s úmyslem ho vzbudit, než se objeví Bobby a udělá to nevybíravým způsobem sám. Přeci jenom mu slíbil začátek šichty na určitou hodinu a už měl skoro třicet minut prostoj. Když však viděl v bratrově obličeji ten uvolněný výraz a ten klid, se kterým se pravidelně nadechoval, rozhodl se mu dát dalších třicet k dobru. Od určité doby zastihl Deana málokdy spícího. Zato ho slýchával v noci pohybovat se po pokoji. Když už se bratrovi konečně podařilo usnout, po pár hodinách útrpného spánku vyletěl z postele, vyrván z něj noční můrou, která mu způsobovala takovou nevolnost, že Sama nejednou vzbudilo jeho dávení na toaletě.   
Jestli si někdo v tomhle domě zasloužil odpočinek, byl to právě Dean. Bohužel osud mu nepřál, a i když Sam mu pár minut navíc poskytl, za nedlouho bylo slyšet parkující Bobbyho dodávku naloženou materiálem, který byl starší muž koupit hned po ránu ve městě.   
Sam se radši zvedl od snídaně, došel do obýváku a poplácal to spící neviňátko z boku po chodidlech.   
„Je čas vstát a zazářit, brácho.“  
Odpovědí mu zprvu nebylo nic, pak jen slabé zachrápání.   
„Deane,“ poklepal mu na rameno.  
Mumlání o tom, jak si tu noc užil a jak byla Nancy (ale mohlo to být i jiné jméno, nebylo tomu moc rozumět) báječná, Sam s nechápavě kroutící hlavou přešel a netrpělivě s ním zatřásl. „Vzpamatuj se už!“  
Dean pomalu rozlepil oči, chvíli na něj nepřítomně mžoural, polkl. „S-Same…kruci, najdi si holku a dej mi pokoj!“  
„A co kdybys ty našel a posbíral zbytek svý morálky, místo toho žvanění o pochybných známostech. O nichž mimochodem už nechci víc slyšet!“  
„Zmiz!“  
„Snažil jsem se bejt milej…“ pokrčil rezignovaně rameny.  
„A mě je z toho blbě! Ježíši – mě snad do pusy nakadila kočka!“  
Sam se zhnuseně zašklebil, když v tom bouchly vchodové dveře.  
„Bobby – tvoje černý svědomí je doma,“ poplácal bratra významně po nohou.  
Dean se chtěl zavrtat zpátky do polštářů, možná by dokázal i usnout, kdyby se mu ta vzpomínka neprohnala hlavou jak splašený kůň. Prudce se posadil, v tu samou chvíli, kdy Bobby vešel do obýváku.  
„Jsem vzhůru,“ nahlásil mu, vlasy přeleželé, oblečení zmuchlané, na tváři vytlačený vzorek od polštáře.  
„Dobře, dobře.“ Bobby si ho chvíli pobaveně prohlížel. „Snídal si?“ Prostá otázka vyvolala na Deanově tváři bolestivou grimasu. Snažil se ji hned zahnat polknutím. „Dám si jen kafe.“  
„Jistě, synku. Same – přivezl jsem čerstvý vejce, dáš si omeletu?“ to už Bobby hulákal z kuchyně.  
„Ne, díky. Mám načatý talíř s cereáliema…“ volal na něj v odpověď.   
„Fajn, fajn! Užíváte si to?“ Dean si mnul spánky. Vstát z gauče se mu podařilo až napodruhé, vratkými kroky se vydal ke schodišti do patra.  
Sam málem z toho smradu, co se za ním táhnul, omdlel. „Ta kočka ve tvý hubě musela snad sežrat mrtvolu!“ Zamával si před obličejem rukou ve snaze ten odér rozehnat.  
„Vtipný, debile!“  
„Kreténe!“  
V tu chvíli Dean zakopl o první schod. Měl štěstí, že i přes to všechno ho jeho reflex nezklamal a on se zachytil zábradlí, na kterém zůstal viset.  
„Ne, tohle je vtipný!“ poznamenal Sam. „Bobby, to nejostřejší, co bych dneska svěřil Deanovi do ruky by byly nůžky s kulatýma špičkama! A i s nima bude nebezpečnej!“ Pobaveně hulákal přes celý dům.  
****  
I když to dávali Deanovi ze začátku sežrat, nakonec se do oprav zapojili všichni.   
Fyzická práce a koncentrace jim přinesla úlevu od myšlenek nad bytím či nebytím, vymetla z hlavy zkázu světa, vytlačila nervy drásající vzpomínky.  
Jediným, čím nebe hlásilo svou přítomnost, byla Auriel. Sam ji vídával pokaždé, když mířil do kůlny, kde byl ponk, cirkulárka a další potřebné nářadí. Pohybovala se po pozemku, chvílemi na vzdálené straně, ale nikdo neunikl její pozornosti, jakmile vyšel z domu. To se pak objevovala v odměřené blízkosti.   
Dean pracoval skoro celý čas uvnitř, neměla moc příležitostí s ním promluvit. Proto, i když to vypadalo ostýchavě, to byl Sam a Bobby koho sledovala při jejich cestách do kůlny.  
Několikrát jí načapal, když se zničehonic obrátil od ponku, jak stojí ve dveřích a natahuje krk a zkoumá všechno, kam jen mohla dohlédnout. Jakmile však zjistila, že ji Sam pozoruje, vyklidila prostor. Několik dlouhých minut vydržela sedět na bobku před domem a sledovat s vážnou tváří Bobbyho, který natíral okenní rám. Její zájem o lidskou práci byl evidentní, jen se držela zpátky.  
Sam si právě připevnil do svěráku kus železného plátu, do kterého se chystal vyvrtat elektrickou vrtačkou dírky. V tom pološeru se mu však vyznačené body ztrácely. Snažil se upevnit přídavné světlo nějak tak, aby na to aspoň trochu viděl, jenže nebylo moc kam.   
„Hergot!“ Vyprskl, když mu málem spadlo. To, že má pozorovatele zjistil hned vzápětí zachycením pohybu periferním viděním. Její ostýchavá přítomnost a neustálé hraní si na schovávanou pokaždé, když se na ní zaměřil, ho přestávala bavit.  
Rezignovaně vzdychl. „Proč nejdeš blíž, když tě to tak zajímá, Auriel.“ Otočil se k ní, ale nebyla tam. Samozřejmě.   
Hned na to málem světlo upustil, protože jí měl těsně za zády. „Ahoj, Same.“  
Spolkl úlevnou nadávku, zadoufal, že ten úlek neodnesly jeho spodky.  
Takovou rychlou reakci od ní neočekával. Myslel si, že se nechá přemlouvat, ale její zvídavost byla očividně silnější.  
Pomalu se obrátil, stála neochvějně jen pár centimetrů od něho, modré oči doširoka otevřené, pátrající, zkoumající. Tentokrát jejímu rentgenovému pohledu nebyly podrobovány věci uvnitř kůlny, ale on sám. Polkl, když si uvědomil, že jejich poprvé a naposledy, kdy stáli takto blízko u sebe bylo, když on ji probodl a ona mu na oplátku popálila ruku. Byl uzdraven a svůj zdravotní stav si hodlal udržet co nejdéle.  
„Ustup, tady nejsi v galerii, tady se pracuje,“ no, tak to nebylo zrovna, jak chtěl začít.   
„Omlouvám se,“ udělala půlkrok vzad.   
Vypadalo to, že popuzenost ze včerejšího nedorozumění ji přešla. Měl by udělat také nějaké vstřícné gesto…  
„Uhmm, tak - “ odkašlal si. Zírala mu na pusu, lapajíc každý její pohyb. Ježíši, jak tohle může Dean snášet. Ošil se, poškrábal se ve vlasech. Uvědomil si, že má lampu stále v ruce. No jo, je tu kvůli práci…  
„Jedny ruce navíc by se mi tu hodily,“ pokývl. Pokud ji uchvacovala lidská činnost, mohl by toho využít a nabídnout ji spolupráci. Třeba by to byl ten první krok k usmíření…  
„Co to znamená?“ Zajímala se.  
„Jen bys podržela tuhle lampu, zatímco já bych pracoval s vrtačkou a posvítila mi.“  
„Dobře,“ souhlasila. Když se z její strany nic nedělo, vnutil jí světlo do ruky. Opatrně okolo držadla obtočila své prsty a zvedla si ho se zájmem k očím. Dívala se na kus kovu, plastu a skla s takovým zaujetím, že to fascinovalo i jeho samotného.  
„Vyrobili tohle lidé, Same?“ Natáčela si předmět ze všech stran. Několikrát se dotkla žárovky uvnitř.  
„Jo,“ zkontroloval si železný plát ve svěráku. „Lidi a stroje.“  
„Stroje?“  
„Jo. Mašiny, roboti, říká se jim různě. Pomáhají nám s prací.“  
„Dobře. A vyrobili tyto stroje také lidé?“  
„Taky. A nebo jiné stroje,“ vzal do ruky vrtačku.  
„Znamená to tedy, že stroje mohou vyrobit stroje? A kde jsou potom lidé?“  
Zvedl k ní hlavu. Nebyl si jist, zdali do této doby musel odpovídat na tolik otázek najednou. Ani Castiel, byť sám toužící a vyhledávající lidskou společnost jich tolik nepokládal. Jenže on tu byl odjakživa, viděl a zažil toho spoustu, ze své pozice mohl a často mladšího anděla poučoval a ona byla jak pilný student, hltala všechno, div že přitom nevlezla přednášejícímu do pusy.  
„Ale v prvopočátku za všemi těmi stroji stojí lidé, Auriel. Vždycky to záleží na nich, na jejich plánech, zručnosti a dovednosti. Na jejich vůli a rozhodnutí, k čemu ta daná věc bude sloužit.“  
„Dobře,“ zřejmě tohle slovo používala v případě souhlasu. Fju, nečekal, že její společnost bude tak – plná slov.  
„Tak, teď mi posviť, abych to nezmastil.“ Zapnul vrtačku, přiblížil se k vyznačeným bodům. Nedostatek světla ho však donutil přestat.   
Místo, aby mu pomohla, si stále prohlížela ten starý krám, který už dávno patřil do kovošrotu, ale Bobby se ho bůh ví proč, nechtěl zbavit.   
„Ehm,“ odkašlal si, nasměroval její ruce se světlem, tak jak potřeboval. „Tak a takhle vydrž.“  
„Dobře.“  
„Dobře,“ opakoval. Za chvíli měl hotovo. Ofoukl kovové piliny, uvolnil svěrák. Celou dobu cítil její soustředěný pohled, kterým mu nakukovala pod ruku.  
„Dobrá práce,“ vzal si od ní opatrně lampu.  
Měla z té pochvaly oči navrch hlavy. „Mohla bych ti ještě posvítit?“ Znělo to tak dychtivě.  
„Pro tuhle chvíli jsem skončil-“   
„A pro jinou chvíli?“  
„Heh, jistě-“  
„Zeptám se Deana. Třeba on bude chtít posvítit.“ A byla pryč.  
****  
Její zapálení pro lidskou práci krotili oba dva svěřováním drobných úkolů. Od podávání potřebného nářadí (zaškolení, jak se který nástroj jmenuje, bylo nevyhnutelnou nutností), přenášení různých věcí mezi domem a kůlnou, asistencí u ponku až po pomoc při skládání přivezeného materiálu z dodávky (nic se nevyrovnalo její božské síle, kdy se ze všech tří řinul pot, avšak její košile po celý den zůstávala svěží a bez poskvrny, a s lehkostí brávala na jednou do rukou několikanásobný objem).   
Vše vykonávala s pečlivostí, nadšením a vysokým nasazením. Oba je bavilo ji při tom ze začátku pozorovat, pak už to brali zcela samozřejmě. Jediný, kdo o tohle všechno přicházel, byl Bobby.   
Během přestávky na pozdní oběd se neustále motala okolo a vyzvídala, kdy se zase bude pracovat. Značně otrávený Dean jí zavedl za dům, kde byla opřená nová okna, podal jí barvu a štětec. „Tak, tady máš činnost – natřeš to na hnědo.“ Konec instrukcí.  
„Dobře.“  
Už byl na odchodu, když si vzpomněl. „Ale jen tu dřevěnou část, vidíš? Tady tuhle,“ ukázal jí rámy. „Sklo ne!“  
„Ou,“ zaznělo to překvapeně. Když na ní vytřeštil oči, rychle souhlasila. „Dobře.“  
Radši jí první tahy ukázal sám. „Nahoru a dolu. Ne do strany, žádný kapání barvou kolem a šetři s ní, jasný?“  
„Ano,“ vrazil jí do ruky štětec, jinak by tam stála a pozorovala ho ještě dneska. Než zabočil za roh, kontrolně se otočil, aby viděl, jak si vede. Věřil, že to zvládne a jim to zase dá čas v klidu se najíst. Ještě, že měl tolik prozíravosti, aby ji upozornil na nemalování na sklo. Jinak by to od Bobbyho schytal – mimoděk si přejel po čelisti, která ho zabolela v místě, kam včera dopadl mužův hněv.   
Sedla si k plechovce na bobek, chvíli zírala dovnitř, než do ní strčila prst. Hned na to ho vytáhla, obalený barvou, nastavila si ho před oči, zkoumala tu hustou látku, přičichla si. Musel se usmát, když ucukla hlavou, sama překvapena svou reakcí. Přestalo jí to zajímat, proto vše otřela o kalhoty. Dean jen zakroutil hlavou, ještě počkal, dokud nenamočila štětec a nezačala s pečlivým nátěrem.  
O hodný kus později, kdy už se všichni vrátili zpět k práci, se Dean málem zřítil ze židle, na které stál a sádroval díry ve zdi. Anděl stál venku, nakukoval opatrně dovnitř, s hlášením, že je vše hotovo. Jenže to nebylo to, čeho se lekl, na její „tramtadadá“ příchody si už tak nějak jeho nervy zvykly, spíš ho překvapilo to, jak vypadala.  
„A kruci! Já ti nedal štětec?!“ zhrozil se, neschopen si vzpomenout.  
Pomalu zvedla ruku, ukázala mu to něco, co asi býval původně on, avšak teď byl pokryt až po její zápěstí usychající barvou. Měla jí snad všude, šmouhy po obličeji, slepené vlasy za uchem, o pažích a oblečení nemluvě. Její čistota už tolik neoslňovala.   
„Tak co se, sakra, stalo? Proč si tak zmatlaná?“ Zíral na ní s úžasem.   
„Pracovala jsem,“ řekla, hrda sama na sebe.  
Sam, který právě vyšel ze dveří, se zasekl v půli kroku, nejdříve bojoval s úsměvem, ale pak se rozřechtal na celé kolo, až šel do předklonu, dlaně opřené o kolena.  
„Konečně vypadáš jako někdo, kdo celý den fyzicky makal,“ vytřel si slzy z očí.  
Konec jeho ignorace ji viditelně potěšil.  
****  
K večeru zajeli všichni znovu do města, aby odtud přivezli novou lednici, která se prostě opravit nedala, a vyzvedli Deanovu Impalu, tiše čekající od včerejší noci zaparkovaná za jedním z barů.  
Kuchyně prošla renovací, všude voněl lak, zářila nová barva, police byly na svých původních místech, nádobí, které přežilo ten pád způsobně vyrovnáno, spotřebiče zprovozněny.  
Postavili společnými silami lednici místo té staré, poslední činností, bylo nasazení okna, kde nátěr mezitím zaschl.   
Sam si vzal na starosti vyleštění oken zvenčí, snažil se to dokončit dřív, než zapadne slunce.  
„Lidé umí vytvořit užitečné a krásné věci. Bůh je obdařil velkým nadáním. On sám je jedinečným stvořitelem a všechny bytosti zde na zemi jsou toho důkazem.“ Seděla kousek od něho, na trávníku, nohy zkřížené.   
Ve tváři měla vážný výraz, když se po ní otočil. Marně hledal známku předchozí umouněnosti – byla zase jako nová. Tohle „samočistící“ umění by také chtěl ovládat – hlavně v ten okamžik, kdy na něj vyšla služba s praním prádla. Usmál se, k jejímu prohlášení nebylo co dodat.  
Postupoval dál, cítil její pohled na svých zádech. Sehnul se k něčemu, co leželo na zemi, nejdříve si myslel, že je to jen starý uschlý list než si to položil do dlaně.  
Z listu se vyklubal velký motýl, ten chudinka se zřejmě snažil přečkat zimu zalezlý ve škvíře rámu starého okna. Sam do něj strčil prstem, zkoušejíc jeho životaschopnost, ale bylo jasné, že ten už se příštího jara nedočká.  
Auriel se naproti němu zjevila dřív, než ho stačil důstojně položit mezi ostříhané růže a přikryla jeho dlaň svou. Zpod ní zazářilo slabé stříbrné světlo, ne silnější než odraz od barevného sklíčka. Sam zatajil v panice dech, ona – ona ho znovu spálí! Než stačil instinktivně ucuknout, bylo po všem. Stáhla svou ruku a motýl v jeho dlani se zatřepotal.   
„Wow,“ vydechl překvapeně, obočí mu z téhle události vylítlo až do vlasů.  
A druhé uznalé „wow“ zaznělo, když rozvinul svou motýlí chloubu a ukázal jim své tmavě modré a šarlatové zbarvení. Takové barvy nikdy na žádném podobném živočichovi neviděl, ale hned svou nevědomost napraví, až zapne počítač.  
„Dokonalá křídla,“ Auriel přejela po jejich obvodu lehce prstem. „Tak nádherné stvoření.“  
Sam pocítil bodnutí lítosti, když si vzpomněl na Castielova slova týkající se těch jejích, andělských. Peklo zanechalo na obou své otisky.   
Motýl popolezl a usadil se mu na hřbetu dlaně.   
„Zůstane s tebou. Do té doby, než řekneš jinak,“ Auriel od nich ustoupila.  
Sam sice nevěděl, co s ním bude dělat a proč anděl tak rozhodl, ale ten zázrak vdechnutí života, byť tomuto malému okřídlenci v něm zanechal hluboký vjem a pocit zodpovědnosti.  
S respektem a opatrností s ním nakráčel do domu, rovnou do kuchyně.  
„Áááá, podívejme na toho roztomilého chlapíka,“ Bobby byl první, kdo si všiml. „Kde si k němu přišel, neměl by už někde podřimovat, je dost chladno.“ Obdivoval se mu.  
„Dala mi ho Auriel.“   
„ Co? Tak vy si teď dáváte dárky? To máš asi za to, jaks ji probodl.“ Usoudil Dean.  
„Jestli sis celej den nevšim, vycházeli jsme spolu. I Bobbyho nechala na pokoji,“ zastal se jí. Ale hned pokračoval směrem k tomu nejstaršímu. „Jen tehdy, když si nemohl najít šroubovák – třikrát za sebou – tak to si tě všímala. Dean jí navedl, aby ti ho schovávala…“  
„Uhmm…Umí vůbec lítat, zdá se mi nějakej línej,“ Dean do něj fouknul ve snaze přerušit Samovo žalování. Motýl se vznesl, udělal kolečko po kuchyni a zachytil se Samovi ve vlasech.  
„Hezký. Budu mu říkat Zeppelin,“ Dean si ho okamžitě přivlastnil.  
„Podle tý vzducholodi?“ zajímal se Bobby.  
„Jaký vzducholodi? Podle Led Zeppelin přeci!“ nechápal Dean.  
„To těžko! Nebudeš mu dávat jména! A už vůbec ne takový tyhlety tvoje. Je můj!“ Sam se na něj mračil.  
„Jasně – moje jména jsou pro tebe moc drsňácký. Tak prosím, dej mu nějaký, rád si poslechnu ten holčičí seznam!“  
„Zato ty tvoje jsou furt o jednom a tom samým! Ozzy, Metallica, bla bla bla…!“ Sam v argumentaci potřásl hlavou, až se motýl znovu vznesl a přistál mu na knoflíku u košile.  
„Hele, je z něj hezkej doplněk. Pro holky-“ provokoval Dean. Chtěl si na něj sáhnout, ale Sam ho plácl přes ruku.  
„Sklapni a nesahej!“  
Otočil se a odcházel nahoru, najít pro nového spolubydlícího ve svém pokoji důstojné místo.  
„Budu ti říkat Zep.“ Pak se zamyslel. „Sakra, Deane!“  
„A to je ten důvod, proč jsme vám nikdy s vaším otcem nekoupili žádného mazlíčka. Začíná to hádkama, pak rvačkou a nakonec by vás to stejně omrzelo a hodili byste nám ho na krk!“  
****


	8. Ve vyšším zájmu

Pálení, muka, agónie.  
Tělo probodnuté obrovským hákem od boku po rameno.  
Bolest, utrpení, vyčerpání.  
Ruce a nohy přivázané rozžhavenými lany, visící v nekonečnu na Alastairovu kříži.   
Krev, pot, slzy.   
Třicet let odolával.  
Žár ohně, nářek, prosby.  
Deset let mučil.  
„Same! Pomoz mi!“

Někdo byl ve tmě, mluvil na něj, dotýkal se ho. Doširoka otevřel oči, panikařící, neschopný se zorientovat.  
Až slabé světlo, které odhalilo sklánějící se obličej a prostor kolem něj, ho vrátilo do reality.  
„S-Same-“ hlas mu uvízl.  
„Jsi doma, Deane. Vidíš? Ve svém pokoji, ve své posteli. Byla to jen noční můra.“   
Rychle se rozhlédl, kvůli ujištění. Ty věci, které ho obklopovaly, byly jemu známé – jsou jeho. Podíval se bratrovi do tváře – pokud je tu on, je skutečně doma. Sledoval své natažené paže, dlaně v pěst svíraly jeho triko, drtily tu látku na Samově hrudi, kterou až pustí, nikdy nikdo už nevyžehlí.  
Vydechl, uvolnil sevření, posadil se. Copak tohle nikdy neskončí? Zatraceně!  
Musel křičet tak nahlas, že vzbudil Sama v pokoji vedle. To, že Bobby spal v přízemí ho od těchto nočních výletů, které zastával jeho bratr, osvobozovalo. Aspoň v to doufal.   
Sam si sedl vedle něj, plný účasti. „Je to pořád o jednom a tom samým, hm? Proč neřekneš Castielovi, aby tě toho zbavil?“  
„Nevím, jestli to dokáže,“ Dean si zíral na ruce ve svém klíně, mírně se mu třásly. Raději spletl prsty.   
Samovi to neuniklo. „Deane, kdy naposledy jsi prospal celou noc?“  
„Nepamatuju si. Možná…možná včera.“  
„Ale to si byl napůl mrtvej,“ namítl Sam.  
„Jo, alkohol pomáhá,“ pokusil se o chabý úsměv.  
Sam zakroutil hlavou. „Tohle nemůžeš dělat. Není to pro tebe dobrý. Sám sebe ničíš-“  
„Obávám se, že už ve mně nezbylo nic, co bych ještě mohl zasáhnout. Cítím se nějak tak – zdemolovaně.“ Dean zavřel oči, ale nemohl se zbavit bratrova pohledu. Málokdy byl ochoten mluvit o svých pocitech, myšlenkách nebo bolestech. O jiných ano, o jeho vlastních hodně těžko. A přesto pokaždé Sam čekal, doufal, ptal se.   
Dean vstal, aby tomu unikl.  
„Jsi unavený. Potřebuješ se pořádně prospat-“  
„Nemůžu!“ vztekle kopl do židle, až Sam nadskočil. „Pokaždý, když zavřu oči…“ zmlkl, nechtěl před ním pokračovat. Tyhle hrůzy byly jen jeho, nemohl do nich zatahovat Sama. Nechtěl, aby pociťoval stejný smutek jako on sám.  
Nikdo nikdy nepochopí, čím si dole prošel. Jenže on tam nebyl sám…Najednou zatoužil po její společnosti, po někom, kdo přeci jen věděl…  
„Aspoň ty se běž vyspat, Same. A promiň, že jsem tě vzbudil - zase,“ zamířil ke dveřím.  
„Kam chceš jít?“   
„Potřebuju na vzduch, prý dělá zázraky,“ Dean se nuceně usmál, ale vyznělo to hodně palčivě.  
****  
Jen dosedl na verandě na první schod, upil z lahve piva a byl tu.   
„Ahoj, Deane.“  
„Casi,“ kývl na něj.  
Anděl se prošel před opraveným kuchyňským oknem, skoro to vypadalo, že se v odrazu skel vzhlíží.  
Dean ho pozoroval a zapřemýšlel o Samových slovech. Mohl by ho Castiel zbavit myšlenek na peklo?  
Odkašlal si. „O tohle si všechno přišel. O ty opravy - Auriel z nich byla nadšená. Doufám jen, že ji nenapadne rozbít něco úmyslně, jen aby se mohla podílet na dalším spravování.“  
Castiel po rámu přejel prsty. „Mám v nebi své povinnosti.“  
Dean protáhl obličej. „Jistě. Určitě jsi tam velkej kápo, bereš to hodně zodpovědně. Protože tady dole nejsi skoro k zastižení.“  
„Za své zásluhy a oddanost jsem byl povýšen.“  
Hergot, proč to od něj nezní vychloubačně i když by mělo. Dean zvedl pochvalně palec nahoru.  
„Co to znamená?“ vyzvídal evidentně neznajíc význam takové gestikulace.  
„Tohle?“ Dean to zopakoval. „Jako, že jsi borec, machr, jednička v oboru.“  
Castiel se zamyslel. „Asi ano. Jsem jednička, protože nyní Uriel a skupina dalších vybraných bratří spadají pod mé vedení. Naším prvním úkolem bylo osvobodit tě z pekla.“  
„Znám tuhle historku. Tímhle jsi získal u Velkýho taťky určitě další body. Možná tvým následujícím úkolem by mohlo být nenechat se zabít.“   
Castiel se na něj zadíval, jakoby vůbec netušil, o čem mluví.  
„Myslím tím ten včerejšek. Vidíš, pamatuju si z něj úplně všechno,“ byl na sebe hrdý.  
„Dávil si se,“ podotkl anděl. „Také si toho hodně vybavuji.“  
Dean málem vyprskl pivo, které mu místo toho vletělo do nosu. Tohle bolelo. Oboje. Jeho sekundová hrdost byla pohřbena pod tíhou trapnosti.  
Snažil se to rozdýchat. „C-co se s-stalo v tom l-lese?“ Kuckal.  
„To, že mě nevídáváš má své důvody, Deane. Pohybujeme se zde a plníme svá poslání. I peklo má ta svá. A ne jednou se stane, že se naše cesty zájmů zkříží. A žádná ze stran se nevzdává snadno.“  
„Jo, toho jsem byl včera taky svědkem,“ postavil poloprázdnou lahev na schod po ním. Najednou ho přešla chuť ji dokončit. Promnul si spánky. Za poslední dobu toho bylo dost, potřeboval si oddechnout. Jenže veškerý jeho odpočinek ztroskotával na neschopnosti odpoutat se od prožitků, kterého pronásledovaly sotva zavřel oči. Jsem tak unavený…  
„Mohl bych ti nějak pomoci, Deane?“ Castiel vytušil jeho neklid.  
„Zbav mně těch příšerností v mý hlavě! Je to horší než pamatovat si všechny díly Doktorky Quinnový!“ Podrážděně vyjel.  
„To není v mé moci, Deane. Tohle je prokletí, které s tebou zůstane. Ale jednou k tobě bude čas milosrdný a některé ze tvých vzpomínek vyblednou. Nikdy se jich však úplně nezbavíš. Omlouvám se, že ti v tomto nemohu být více nápomocen,“ Castiel ho počastoval smutným pohledem.  
****  
„Auriel. Jaké milé shledání. Je dobré poznat tvář toho, o kom se mluví. V přeneseném slova smyslu, samozřejmě.“  
„Tvá slova mě těší, Michaeli.   
„Víš tedy, kdo jsem.“  
„Ano, jeden ze tří nejmocnějších andělů, které kdy Bůh ve své velikosti stvořil. Promlouváte jeho ústy.“   
„Výborně. To nám ušetří spoustu času.“  
„Proč si mě povolal, Michaeli?“  
„Abych tě pověřil důležitým úkolem, Auriel. Nikdo jiný v této věci nebi nemůže být nápomocen nežli ty.“  
„Pokud si to nebe ode mne žádá, vykonání je mou povinností.“  
„Zvěsti o tvé oddanosti nelhaly. Dělá mne hrdým, že se budu moct s tvou pomocí brzy postavit svému bratru, kterého Bůh pro jeho nenávist vůči lidem uvrhl pod zem.“  
„Lucifer byl tenkrát po právu potrestán a bude znovu. Jeho roztahovačnost přesáhla všechny meze.“  
„Ano. A je na čase, aby každý z nás splnil poslání, pro které byl stvořen. Ty jako Anděl strážný znáš osud svého lidského protějšku. Víš, proč byl Dean Winchester vytažen z pekla.“  
„Protože byl předurčen k tomu být tvou pravou pozemskou tělesnou schránkou. Proto je pro nebe tak nezbytný. Jedině ty, jako nejstarší z bratří máš sílu bojovat s Luciferem.“  
„Ale to se nestane, pokud mi Dean nedá svolení jeho tělo použít.“  
„Jistě ti ho udělí.“  
„Ano. Protože pokud tomu bude jinak, bude k tomu donucen.“  
„Tomu – tomu nerozumím, Michaeli. Dean by se nikdy nezřekl své povinnosti, když jde o záchranu světa. Neustoupil by peklu a už vůbec by mu nedovolil zotročovat lidské duše. Ví sám, co je tam dole čeká.“  
„Tvé přesvědčení o jeho spolupráci je neochvějné, Auriel. Výborně, o to to bude pro tebe jednodušší ho k tomu takříkajíc popostrčit. Jen nechci, aby to trvalo věčnost, protože jinak si nebe najde jiný způsob, jak ho přimět říct své ano. Doufám tedy, že chápeš důležitost svého úkolu.“   
****  
Dean seděl s hlavou v dlaních na velké dřevěné lavici, umístěné na verandě, kam se dotáhl hned poté, co mu Castiel vyvrátil vše, v co doufal.   
Jak dlouho může vydržet bez spánku, než mu v hlavě přeskočí a on udělá nějakou úchylnost?   
Prosím, nenech mne trpět.  
„Deane…“   
Už v tom oslovení bylo plno zájmu.   
Spustil ruce, ale hlavu nezvedl. Přál si, aby tu s ním byla a teď se jí nedokáže podívat ani do obličeje.   
Stála před ním tiše, stejně tak, jako se vždy zjevovala.   
„Jako dítě jsem se vždycky snažil zůstat co nejdýl vzhůru, jen abych se potom mohl vykrást z pokoje a tajně v televizi sledovat všechny ty pozdní zakázaný pořady. Bylo to dobrodružný a poučný, díky nim jsem rychle dospěl. Sama to nikdy nezajímalo. A nebo byl prostě línej vylejzat kvůli tomu z postele. Proto je taky tak opožděnej,“ mluvil ke svým dlaním, na které si zíral. Kéž by byla jeho mysl stejně tak čistá jako jeho ruce.  
„Ty věci z televize mě furt zajímaj, ale v dnešní době internetu není důvod kvůli tomu čumákovat po nocích. Ovšem ironií je, že teď musím bojovat s tím, abych se dokopal aspoň na chvíli ty oči zavřít.“  
Když ucítil teplý dotyk na své tváři, konečně k ní zvedl hlavu. Zhlížela k němu s výrazem naprostého pochopení. Ona věděla, znala jeho noční můry. „On mě nepustil, Auriel. Pořád ho mám v patách, zavlekl jsem ho i sem-“   
„Ne, Deane. Pokud by Alastair opustil peklo, věděli bychom o tom. To všechno je jen ve tvých snech.“ Vzala mu obličej do dlaní. „Porazíme to.“  
Oči se mu zaplnily slzami. Už zase. Kašlal na to, byl příliš v háji.   
„Nemám – nemám už sílu s tím bojovat, jsem tak unavený…“ zlomeně hlesl.  
„Já to udělám za nás oba, Deane.“  
„Mám pocit, že se zblázním…“  
Hladila ho hřbety palců po spáncích, její dlaně ho hřály na tvářích. Všechno se mu zahalovalo do mlhy, když na něj začala působit svým andělským požehnáním.   
„Nedovolím to.“  
Propadal se, ale ten let byl příjemný.   
„Prosím, ať už ty pekelný hrůzy skončí…“ slyšel naposledy mumlat sám sebe. Oči se mu zavíraly, nebránil se. Poprvé po dlouhém čase se nebál usnout.  
„Jsem tu Deane a neopustím tě. Budu hlídat tvůj spánek a odeženu všechno zlé. Jsi v bezpečí. Odpočívej,“ promlouvala k němu, dokud se jeho tělo úplně neuvolnilo, dech nezklidnil a ona si nebyla jistá, že se konečně odpoutal od zemské tíže.  
Z domu vyšel Sam, v rukou nesl tlusté pokrývky. „Tohle ho udrží v teple.“ Bez jakéhokoli vysvětlování do jedné z nich spícího Deana zabalil, jak mimino do zavinovačky.  
„Podrž ho ještě, dojdu pro polštáře, jinak se tu zítra probudí se zablokovaným krkem,“ předal jí ho jak balík na poště.  
Sedla si vedle něj, opatrně ho objala a čekala na Sama, až se vrátí. Naplnil ji pocit úžasu, když cítila pod svými pažemi Deanův zvedající se a klesající hrudník. Takže takové to je, když lidé dýchají. A šimrá to na krku. Bylo to tak působivé. Nikdy nebyla k Deanově fyzické podobě blíž než právě teď. Dívala se mu zblízka do tváře, zaposlouchala se do toho pravidelného tichého zvuku, který z něj vycházel. Vše bylo tak dokonalé.   
Se vstupem Michaela do Deanovi tělesné schránky se jeho blízkosti bude muset vzdát. Už to nebude Deanova osobnost tam uvnitř. Bude potlačena až na samý okraj, aby v něm archanděl mohl přebývat. Bude se ho muset vzdát, pro vyšší záměry. Snad – snad to nebude trvat dlouho, Michael jistě splní své poslání a vrátí mu tělo zpět.  
„Položíme ho.“ Ani nevnímala Sama, který mezitím lavici udělal o trochu pohodlnější. „Auriel, už ho můžeš pustit,“ upozornil ji znovu, když nereagovala, viditelně fascinována blízkostí jeho bratra.  
„Dobře,“ chvíli váhala, vypadala, že se ho nechce vzdát. Nakonec se přeci jenom podařilo Deana uložit, Sam přes něj přehodil další pokrývku, kterou mu pečlivě přikryl bosé nohy.  
„Mohla bys pro něj ještě něco udělat?“ ozval se po chvilce společného ticha.  
„Jistě,“ vzhlédla k němu.  
„Umíš vyvolat sen? Víš, poslat k němu myšlenku nebo tak něco.“  
„Ano, to bych mohla. Máš na mysli nějakou konkrétní?“  
Odkašlal si. „Uhmm, o rodičích. Tátovi a mámě. Tenhle sen mu uleví.“  
„John a Mary.“  
„Znalas je?“ Sama to překvapilo.  
„Díky Deanovi jsem vnímala jejich přítomnost. I tu tvou.“  
„Divím se, že po dítěti jako byl on, se naši rozhodli mít další,“ zakroutil pobaveně hlavou.  
„On si tě přál.“   
Sam se pousmál, o tomhle faktu nevěděl. Ale byl rád, že se mu jeho přání splnilo.  
Auriel se k němu sklonila, šeptala mu něco do ucha, čemu nebylo rozumět, pohladila ho po čele.  
Dean se pohnul, ale jen proto, aby se více zavrtal do polštářů.   
Když je Sam oba opouštěl, ještě se ve dveřích otočil. Seděla těsně u něho s rukou položenou ochranářsky přes jeho nohy. Držela nad ním stráž, jak slíbila. A bratrovi pohrával na rtech slabý úsměv. Hezké sny, Deane.  
„Děkuju,“ pronesl k andělovi vděčně.

Smích, radost, štěstí.  
Balónky, kolotoče, zábava.  
Rodiče ho drží za ruce, občas ho vytáhnout a zhoupnou.  
Zvedne k nim hlavu. Usmívají se.  
Pod žlutým svetrem je patrný rostoucí kopeček. Tak jako rodiče je plný očekávání.  
Všichni tři se těší na nové miminko.


	9. Highway to Hell! 1/2

„Dobré ráno. Sháníš se po nějaké práci?“   
Bobby vzhlédl od rozevřeného notebooku. „Sháním se po odpovědích. Dean je zpátky několik týdnů, ale co o jeho návratu skutečně víme? Co o něm ví on sám?“  
Sam si nalil ranní kávu do svého oblíbeného snídaňového hrnku. „To netuším. Pokud něco ví, nemluví o tom. Myslím, že se pořád snaží sám sobě podívat do očí, jenže je to dost krutý pohled, který nemůže vystát.“  
Bobby se postavil, došel k lednici a vyndal již připravené sendviče. „Co Castiel? Ten pernatec poslední dobou dělá, jakoby se ho nic z toho netýkalo.“  
Sam si sedl za stůl. „Cas si drží svá tajemství. Je loajální, a pokud mu ti ze shora nařídili mlčet, nic z něj neprosákne. Díky,“ vzal si z talíře obložený chléb.   
„A ona?“ Bobby jí pořád nějak nemohl přijít na jméno. Neměl rád, když se kolem ochomýtal někdo, koho on nebyl schopen monitorovat.   
V tu chvíli práskly domovní dveře. Dean se objevil v kuchyni, ruce po lokty od šmíru a skvrn od oleje, na tváři spokojený výraz.  
„Zdarec!“  
Sama to překvapilo. „Jsi vzhůru?“ Měl za to, že bratr bude ještě vyspávat po tom, co ho Auriel ukolébala jak mimino k odpočinku bez nočních můr.  
Dean se obsloužil sendvičem, nehledíc na špinavé prsty. „To doufám,“ zahuhlal s plnou pusou. „Protože pokud ne tak mě můj sen s vámi dvěma právě začíná děsit.“   
Vykousal jen tu měkkou část, zbytek pohodil zpátky na talíř, čímž Sama znechutil. Dean mu těmi samými prsty zajel do vlasů a hravě je rozcuchal.   
„Nechám si to na potom. Nesněz mi to!“   
Sam udělal obličej, takhle ho starší bratr naposledy škádlil, když byly děti. Neměl to rád tehdy a ani teď – jeho vlasy byly nedotknutelné. Ihned se je snažil upravit do původního stavu.  
Dean si nalil kávu, na všem čeho se dotkl, zanechával mastné otisky. Nevypadal, že by ho to trápilo. Na rtech mu pohrával slabý úsměv, který tam nebyl viděn už hezkých pár dní. Zelené oči se rozsvítily, když se otočil směrem k nim, s hrnkem v dlani, hlasitě a s chutí usrkávajíc.  
„Bobby, ta stará trouchnivějící kraksna vzadu za garáží…“  
„Jop, musím se jí zbavit, je to už jen kus šrotu zarůstající plevelem.“  
„Tak jsem ti jí zprovoznil. Máknul jsem si, ale stálo to za to! Zlatý ručičky,“ políbil sám sebe na rameno.  
Bobby na něj vytřeštil oči. „Sakra kluku, zbláznil ses?! Měl jsem za ní slíbený ve šroťáku slušný prachy! Co teď s ní jako mám dělat? Pojízdnou mi jí nevezmou!“  
Dean odložil prázdný hrnek. „Dej ji tady mladýmu, může s ní jezdit do knihovny a neotravovat s prosbami o svezení slušný lidi.“ Znovu se pohrabal v Samových vlasech, když ho míjel.  
Ten už nevrle zavrčel. „Deane! Není mi dvanáct, a tudíž tvé narážky ztrácejí pointu!“  
„Big meanie Sammy!“ Našpulil na něj pusu. „V tom případě už by ses mohl pokusit i o dospěláckej účes.“  
Stoupl si před Bobbyho, vypadal, že nad něčím uvažuje. V očích mu hrály šibalské plamínky.  
„Jestli přemejšlíš o tom, jak mě načechrat pod kšiltovkou tak tě upozorňuju, že…“ začal, než ho Dean s potřesením hlavy a výrazem ´k čertu s tím,´ objal.   
Bobbyho to překvapilo a Sama utvrdilo v podezření, že má bratr dobrou náladu. O Bože, bude s ním k nevydržení!  
„Výborný kafe, starý brachu.“ Dean ho poplácal po ramenou, než zmizel na schodech do patra.  
„Tak tohle bylo děsivý! Jdu se podívat do svých starých knih, co se s tím dá dělat.“ Starší muž odešel do obýváku, kde byla velká knihovna. Sam však věděl, že to nemyslí vážně, právě naopak – bylo na něm vidět, jak je za Deana a jeho rádoby vtipné taškařice rád.   
Zvedl se a začal po sobě uklízet, když se v patře ozvalo bouchnutí, následovalo dupání po schodech a ve vteřině se mezi futry objevila tmavě blonďatá hlava jeho povedeného, převlečeného a vymydleného bratra.  
„Jedu do města, chceš jet s velkým super bráchou taky?“  
Chvíli nad tím zauvažoval, jenže pak si všiml, jak se Dean záhadně culí a představil si, co by ho asi tak všechno v autě čekalo a s díky odmítl.   
Jednou, když během jízdy usnul, Dean mu do pootevřené pusy strčil plastovou lžičku, nafotil si ho mobilem a pak to rozeslal, komu mohl s textem „Sammyho druhá šance udělat první dojem.“  
Tenkrát se u toho výborně bavil, Sam dostal skoro infarkt, když vylítl probuzen burácející hudbou, která málem vysklila okna v autě, jak rezonovala v uzavřeném prostoru. A Dean do toho spolu s Iron Maiden hulákal slova. Sam měl štěstí, že ten kus plastu tehdy nevdechl.  
„Tvoje volba, tvoje smůla. Chtěl jsem ti koupit zmrzlinu a holku. Teď to budu muset utratit všechno za sebe. Tak zdarec, slečinko!“  
Ještě než práskl vchodovými dveřmi, bylo slyšet, jak si brouká nějakou melodii.   
Cestou k autu ostře hvízdl. Sam se naklonil z okna, aby zjistil co se děje, za ním se ozval Bobby.   
„Na co, k sakru, píská! Žádného zatoulaného psa jsem tu neviděl už hodně dlouho…“  
„Hm, někdo takhle volá na psy, Dean na anděly. Každá rodina má svého mazlíčka, jen ta naše má dva. A to přímo božské.“ Pozoroval zrovna jednoho z nich, jak se objevil bratrovi po boku. Přísahal by, že viděl jak se Auriel zatetelila, když jí Dean pozval na společnou projížďku. Hned na to zmizela, a pokud mohl na tu dálku soudit, už byla v autě.   
Dean otevřel dveře u řidiče, nahnul se dovnitř a zřejmě měl přednášku o pravidlech chování v jeho milované Impale, kterou mohl snést jen anděl obdařen božskou trpělivostí.   
Spolu s motorem naskočila i hlasitá hudba. To dunění bylo slyšet až do kuchyně.   
Dean šlápl na plyn, až autu ustřelil zadek, ze staženého okénka se vynořila jeho ruka mířící ukazováčkem vpřed a spolu s hulákáním AC/DC Highway to hell, zmizel v prachu.  
Sam protočil oči, anděla z toho bude jistě brnět hlava.   
V duchu Auriel znovu poděkoval. A zalitoval, že tam s nimi nesedí. Proč se jen rozhodl trčet doma?  
„Dneska jsem po dlouhé době zažil Deana takového, jakého jsem ho znával…“ Sam se odmlčel, aby polkl a uvolnil si tak svírající krk … „před tím. Jakoby stačila jedna jediná noc bez těch hrůz, co jeho spánek neustále drží v šachu. To ona ho provedla tou tmou, Bobby, myslím, že díky ní našel své staré já, které je potlačované tím novým, co si přinesl po návratu odtamtud. A přísahám, že tak jako jsou rodiče tam nahoře, já svýho bratra nechám ´starého Deana´si užít tak dlouho jak jen to bude možný!“ Otočil se a počastoval muže za sebou rozhodným pohledem.  
„Nemůžeš před věcmi, které přicházejí zavírat oči, Same!“  
„Já to vím, jen tě prosím, na chvilku je přivřít. Dean je vyčerpaný, ví to sám, ale nahlas nám to nikdy nepřizná! Neznám pravděpodobně nikoho dalšího na světě kdo by byl tvrdohlavější a umíněnější než je on, jenže jak se může postavit zlu, když je sám napůl mrtvej? Potřebuje pomoc, Bobby, a pokud ho Auriel dokáže ohlídat v noci a zbavit ho nočních můr, tak já si vezmu službu přes den! Kvůli němu, kvůli nám a kvůli tomu, čeho jsi byl před chvílí sám svědkem a tomu, proč si odešel tak rychle pro smyšlenou knihu.“  
Bobby si porovnal kšiltovku na hlavě, tohle gesto používal v případě, když se snažil zaplašit emoce.  
„Co navrhuješ?“  
Winchester mladší pokrčil rameny. „Rybaření, camping, kino – věci, který jsme kdysi dělávali. Obyčejný věci pro obyčejný lidi.“  
„Same, ty sám dobře víš, že v našich životech nic tak ordinérního nemá dlouhýho trvání,“ začal a on ho chtěl přerušit s netrpělivostí, že Bobby vůbec nechápe, co všechno se mu tu snaží říct, když starší muž zvedl hlas, aby mu dal najevo, že ještě neskončil.   
„Proto bychom na tom měli zapracovat hned, dokud nám Boží plány neudělají zase čáru přes náš už tak našlapaný rozpočet! Pokud si Lucifer s Bohem rozhodnou natrhnout zadky a budou k tomu potřebovat asistenci, najdou nás u vody s prutama v rukách.“  
Sam se na něj usmál. „Děkuju, Bobby. Dean bude pravděpodobně mrmlat, že ho chceme do něčeho vmanipulovat.“  
„Ovšemže bude! Je to Winchester starší, nevěřil ani rodičům, když ses narodil, že jsi kluk. Museli mu ukázat tvýho pindíka, aby ho přesvědčili!“   
****  
Auriel poposkočila na sedadle spolujezdce, když se k ní Dean otočil a s vážnou tváří, která reflektovala jeho respekt k rockové klasice, kopírující slova Bona Scotta.  
„I´M ON THE HIIIIGHWAY TO HELL! HIIIIGHWAY TO HELL!“  
Prsty při tom bubnoval do rytmu o volant. Přesně tady toto ho dokázalo nakopnout.  
„Je tohle hudba, Deane?“ Musela skoro křičet přes ty decibely hluku.  
„Heh! Hudba? TOHLE je rock´n roll!“  
„Dobře,“ zaposlouchala se do textu, pozorovala jeho grimasy, které měly zřejmě vyjadřovat pocity, které při tom prožíval.  
V tom případě ji trochu mátl jeho podmračený, drsňácky se tvářící obličej, který začal tu a tam vyplazovat bláznivě jazyk.  
„Je ti dobře?“   
„Ne! Je mi zatraceně skvěle! Miluju tenhle song! A miluju svý auto! Miluju tenhle song ve svým autě!“   
Auriel se zasmušila ze zklamání, které mu musela přivodit. „Uhmm, neexistuje žádná dálnice do pekla, Deane. Toto je…lidský omyl.“  
Podíval se na ní. „Co?“  
„Omlouvám se, ale tvůj rock ´n roll lže. Do pekla se můžeš dostat mnoha způsoby, avšak ne přímou cestou po silnici.“   
Zakroutil nad její nechápavostí hlavou. „Tohle není míněno doslova! Hele - má to dvě roviny – ta první je, že AC/DC strávili dva roky na cestách se svým pekelným turné a měli toho už plný koule! Druhá popisuje skutečnou silnici do jednoho rockovýho pajzlu, před kterým je na kopci hnusná křižovatka, kde umřelo fakt hodně lidí. Kapišto?“   
Chvíle vážného zamyšlení. „Co je ejsídýsí?“  
Kdyby nebyl Winchester, skoro by nad tou nevědomostí vzdychl. „Ne CO, ale KDO - TI! jsou pekelní bohové! Inspirace mýho života! Někdo, s kým sdílím svý názory a i pantáta Bůh musí před nima pokleknout v poznání, že oni jsou těmi, kteří zachrání svět před popově –diskotékovou apokalypsou! A to fuckt jo!“   
Auriel nikdy nebyla tišší. Za tu dobu co jí znal, určitě ne. V tom burácejícím prostoru a hulákajícím Deanem byla její mlčenlivost obrovským kontrastem. A varováním, které on při svém imaginárním kytarovém sólu nepostřehl.  
To, co mělo následovat, bylo jen důsledkem andělského přesvědčení versus toho lidského. Měl poznat, že to přichází, kdyby jeho mozek a instinkty nebyly zahlušeny k prasknutí.   
„Slova jsou mocná, Deane! A ti, kdo prohlašují, že peklo je směr jejich cesty zaslíbené, nejsou hodni spasení!“   
Na to sáhla směr přehrávač kazet ještě dřív, než si to byl schopen uvědomit. Vnitřek auta se v ten okamžik ponořil do ticha, až z toho zalehly uši. Zvláštní. AC/DC odešli tam, kam vždycky směřovali…  
„Nenene! Proč si to…! Tys je zabila!“ Vřísknul zvukem nehodným jeho jména.   
„Musela jsem umlčet jejich falešné výmysly. Omlouvám se, ale nemyslím si, že bych jim tím způsobila nějaké zranění… “  
„Ty! Ty - “ Dean se v tu chvíli nemohl soustředit na nic jiného, než že smýkl autem ke krajnici, zastavil a třesoucí se rukou zmáčkl váhavě tlačítko, které mělo uvolněním kazety tuhle denní můru potvrdit nebo vyvrátit!   
A které neudělalo vůbec nic! Jeho ceněný poklad s nedoceněnými songy zůstal zaklíněn v přehrávači.   
Dean v přeneseném slova smyslu umíral.  
„TY! CO JSI TO…!“ Polkl, nemohl. V tenhle okamžik – Ať ho Bůh zatratí a peklo vezme zpátky! Protože jak může žít dál? Přes takovou ztrátu se nikdy nepřenese!  
„Rock ´n roll je Luciferův výmysl a ejsídýsí jeho nástrojem. A na té křižovatce, kterou si zmiňoval, tam kde umírají lidé, se nachází jistě jedna z Bran pekelných. Zřejmě na ní byla rozlomena pečeť, která drží démony uvnitř. Musím o tom ihned informovat Castiela, aby bratři pod jeho vedením zkontrolovali takováto podezřelá místa.“  
Dean na ní zíral, se směsicí vzteku, nechápavosti a frustrace zračící se mu v očích. Pak osaměl.   
„Vrať se! Ještě jsem s tebou neskončil!!“ Probralo ho to. Chtěl jí za to, co provedla, vyrazit z auta sám! Porušila jasně daná pravidla, musel následovat trest.   
Zničila mu tolik hýčkaný poklad kvůli svým scestným důvodům!  
Zuřivě stočil okénko. „Počkej doma! Máš se na co těšit!“ Křikl do vzduchu. Když si však pomyslel, že při jejím doslovným chápání se zřejmě nebude moct kvůli svému těšení jeho návratu dočkat, napřáhl ruku a chtěl praštit do volantu. V poslední chvíli si však s hrůzou uvědomil, co to dělá a koho by tím uhodil.   
„Já, já to tak nemyslel. Odpusť,“ pohladil její kůží potažený volant. Bejby už nikdy nebude trpět pod návalem jeho vzteku.  
„Klídek, uklidni se. Určitě to půjde spravit. Ještě si nevyčerpal všechny možnosti, zkusíš hezky jednu po druhé,“ udělal dechové cvičení, sbíral koncentraci.   
Vyndal baterku, posvítil do škvíry přehrávače. Kazeta nevypadala nijak zničeně, ale zdání mohlo klamat.   
Doufat v to nejlepší, očekávat to nejhorší – to byla jeho životní strategie.  
****  
Sam se pustil do čištění grilu. Tenhle přístroj zažil už lepší časy, stejně tak, jako oni. Oloupe z něj tu zapečenou vrstvu a společně si ty doby připomenou.   
Pracoval v garáži, soustředěně kroužil rejžákem po kovových částech, vybavoval si příhody spojené s venkovním grilováním.   
Těšil se na - rodinnou atmosféru. Ano, tahle touha po klidném rodinném životě ho prostupovala pokaždé spolu s vůní hořícího dřevěného uhlí.   
Bobby zprovozňoval rybářské pruty, chtěli, jakmile se Dean vrátí jít k jezeru, nalákat ryby na návnadu a pak je hodit na gril.  
Dříve než jeho bratr se objevila Auriel. „Ahoj, Same.“  
Otočil se po ní. „Už jste zpátky? Neslyšel jsem auto…“   
„Jen…já,“ nezvedla však k němu zrak, dívala se na své dlaně položené v klíně. Samovi zatrnulo.   
„Je všechno v pořádku – Dean je v pořádku?“  
Když přikývla, vydechl si. „Tak co se stalo?“  
Pozvedla ruce na úroveň svých očí a zdrceně vydechla.  
„Zabila jsem ejsídýsí!“


	10. Highway to Hell! 2/2

Samovo obočí vystřelilo nahoru, až měl strach, že se mu ztratí ve vlasech.   
Ve svém Bohem zapomenutém životě toho zažil opravdu hodně a zvykl si očekávat cokoli, ale tohle bylo trochu…mimo jeho stupnici existujících podivností. V tuto chvíli se ta pomyslná ručička vychýlila ukrutným způsobem, až to zahrozilo strhnutím péra.   
„Auriel, to se určitě nestalo!“ Chtěl se vrátit k práci, přišlo mu to přitažené za vlasy i na anděla s jeho „osobitým přístupem k chápání lidských výroků.“   
„Dean říká, že ano. Nesu vinu za to, co jsem udělala,“ nechala paže klesnout, sklopila hlavu, až se jí dlouhý spletený cop svezl přes rameno.   
Pár vteřin jí pozoroval, jestli to na něj nehraje, ale - o Bože, ona to myslí vážně! Sam odložil kartáč. Dean musel vypustit z pusy něco, co si vyložila po svém.   
„Když mi povíš, co se v autě stalo, můžeme najít řešení,“ otřel si špinavé ruce do hadru.  
„Žádné neexistuje. Umlčela jsem rock ´n roll, protože je to výmysl ďábla. Nemohla jsem dopustit, aby zahlcoval Deanovu mysl, začínal tomu jedu podléhat!“  
Sam se zhrozil, pokud udělala to, co si myslel, Dean musí šílet. „Auriel, řekni prosím, že jsi nic v autě nerozbila! Jinak tě můj bratr za to zatratí!“  
Zvedla k němu poplašeně hlavu. „Já – já se toho jen dotkla! Musela jsem to ukončit! Ale neměla jsem v úmyslu rozbít ejsídýsí!“   
Sam se v tom začal ztrácet. Zamrkal, potřásl hlavou.   
„Uhmm, myslím, že jsi celou situaci nepochopila správně…“  
„A ty ano?“  
Hledal v jejím hlase náznak sarkasmu. Myslel si, že mu vmete do tváře, jak o tom může něco vědět, když tam ani nebyl.   
Jenže ona na něj hleděla s doufajícím očekáváním – on měl být ten, díky němuž by mohla pochopit a tím tak odlehčit té váze zvané vina. Sám tu tíhu znal a ta její byla ještě navíc bezdůvodná – aspoň ve věci, z které jí Dean obvinil. Tušil, k čemu asi došlo a proč jí nařkl ze „zabití.“ Z bratrova pohledu to jistě tak vypadalo, dle Sama jeho posedlost svým autem a stařičkými kazetami hraničila s úchylností.  
„Uff, odkud začít…?“  
„Zmiňoval si, že to, co se stalo, bylo mnou nepochopeno…“ ihned mu odpověděla.  
„Emm, děkuju.“ V její přítomnosti by si měl tyhle řečnické otázky odpustit. „Některým lidem na určitých věcech hodně záleží…“  
„Proč?“  
„Protože pro ně mají velkou cenu,“ udělal pohyb, že nechce být přerušován, když se nadechla k další otázce. Takhle by se vážně nikam nedostal. „Teď nemám na mysli finanční hodnotu, ale tu citovou. Hodně si jich váží, a proto k nim mají i určitý osobní vztah.“   
„Proč?“  
„Myslím, že většinou proto, protože si s nimi chceš někoho připomínat. A pokaždé, když se na ty věci podíváš, tak ti něco ´odvypráví, ´“ prsty naznačil uvozovky.   
„Viděla jsem sochy andělů. Byly krásný i v této jejich nehybné podobě. Myslím, že Bůh vložil toto umění práce s kamenem do lidských rukou, aby ostatním připomínaly, kdo nad nimi bdí.“  
Usmál se. Bylo to trošku v jejím stylu, ale mohli se tak posunout dál.  
„A pro Deana je takováto srdcová záležitost jeho auto. Dostal ho od otce hned po tom, co zaschla barva na jeho čerstvém řidičáku. Prožili jsme toho uvnitř spoustu - jako děti, jako rodina, jako někdo, kdo je neustále na cestách. I když jsme neměli stálou střechu nad hlavou, nikdy jsme ve skutečnosti nebyli bezdomovci.“ Odkašlal si. „Je to takový domov na kolečkách s určitými výhodami.“  
„A Deanovými pravidly,“ dodal. „ Jistě jsi s nimi byla obeznámena – tak jako každý spolucestující. Bez výjimek!“ Teď narážel na její nebeský původ.   
Čekal, dokud nepřikývla, pak pokračoval. „OK – a pak jsou tu Deanovy kazety. Patří neodmyslitelně k autu tak, jako on sám…“  
„Má s nimi vztah?“ Skočila mu do řeči.  
Samovi vylítly koutky úst nahoru, na což se je hned snažil stáhnout zpátky. Nechtěl, v téhle pro anděla důležité osvětlující chvíli vyprsknout smíchem, mohla by si myslet, že to celé nebere vážně a baví se na její účet.  
„Uhmm, máš asi na mysli vztah ´K´ nim. Tak to, sakra, má a na tvou následující otázku ´proč´ rovnou odpovím, že nemám potuchy. Je však pravda, že je schopnej se chovat jako naprostý idiot, když přijde na řadu jeho oblíbený kousek.“  
„Myslím, že ho v tu chvíli posedli ejsídýsí,“ vzpomněla si na jeho divné grimasy.   
„Eh, spíš s ním jen cloumají emoce. Ale tohle je jeho lék na ztrápenou duši. Chápu, že ten text ti může přijít krapet…pekelnej, ale ber to jako Deanovu terapii – vyhání ďábla ďáblem.“  
Ztichl a nechal jí, ať si to porovná v hlavě. Bylo toho hodně, s čím si musela teď poradit a vyznat se v tom, co jí právě řekl.  
„Dean je chytrý a odvážný, když používá v boji proti peklu jeho vlastní zbraně. Jenže ty bývají hodně zrádné, plné podvodů a lží.“  
„Ou, ale já vím o jednom andělském stvoření, které nad ním bdí a nenechá ho sejít z cesty,“ díval se na ní, jak se hrdě narovnala a zvedla bojovně bradu.  
„Ano. Pokud se bude chtít peklo dostat k Deanovi, setká se nejprve se mnou! Tak jako před několika dny!“  
Sam se zamračil. „Co – co se stalo?“  
„Alastair vyslal své psy, aby dostali Deana zpátky do jeho područí. Skoncovala jsem s touhle jejich drzou snahou o pár minut později!“  
Sakra, chlape! Proč si nic neřekl? Jak ti mám pomoc, když se mnou o tom nechceš mluvit?  
Sam zavřel oči, z velké části úlevou, že Dean vyvázl bez úhony, ve zbytku na něj měl zlost, za jeho ´čím míň ví, tím víc bude mimo hru. ´ Krucinál, jeho ochranářské pudy Sama občas pěkně štvaly!  
Auriel ho vytrhla svou otázkou z přemýšlení. „Pokud jsem ukončila bytí ejsídýsí, bylo to čistě jen z mé vlastní vůle, i když jsem jednala proti té Deanově.“  
„To, co se stalo, bylo v důsledku zkřížení zájmů. Někdy se prostě stane, že i když to člověk myslí s tím druhým dobře, on to tak svýma očima nevidí. Ne všechno co je z jedné strany konáno s nejlepším úmyslem je z té druhé pochopeno. Věř mi, lidský život je plný takových to nedorozumění.“ Yeah, sám o tom věděl své…  
„A pak člověk vypustí z pusy něco, na co by nikdy předtím ani nepomyslel. Ve vzteku, ze zklamání nebo nepochopení – to už je jedno. Dean to řekl jen proto, protože byl naštvaný, že jsi měla odvahu porušit jedno z jeho předních pravidel a sáhla jsi, byť ve své dobré víře mu tím pomoc, na nedotknutelnou věc jako jsou kazety. Asi jsi něco udělala s přístrojem, proto Dean vyplivl to obvinění ze zabití. Ale věř mi, že ti ukňouraní řvouni v kraťasech jsou stále na živu.“   
Přistoupil k ní blíž, aby jí to dokázal. „Podívej se na své ruce,“ vzal je opatrně do svých, i když na chvíli zaváhal ve vzpomínce na bolestivé popáleniny, které mu způsobily právě ty dlaně, které držel. „Jsou úplně čistý. Pokud bys udělala to, co Dean říká, myslíš si, že by takhle zůstaly? Lidé krvácejí, když jim někdo ublíží, to víš. Ale já tu nevidím žádnou krev, ty snad ano?“  
Usmál se uvnitř sebe, když viděl, jak si anděl před ním své ruce pečlivě prohlíží.  
„Ne. Dean se musel zmýlit,“ vydechla.  
„Jo, to je přeci lidský. A kdo občas neřekne nebo neudělá nějakou hloupost?“ Teď jeho rty rozvlnil úsměv veřejně.  
„Bůh,“ vzhlédla k němu s přesvědčením.  
„Ou, jistě. Jak jsem mohl zapomenout,“ mrkl na ní a znovu si v duchu zopakoval, že pokládání řečnických otázek v její přítomnosti musí omezit.  
Na chvíli se zamyslela. „Cítila jsem vinu v důsledku nepochopení. Děkuji ti, že jsi ji ze mne svými slovy sejmul.“   
Sam se z její čisté upřímnosti cítil rozpačitě. „Já…vím jak je těžké s něčím takovým žít. Nikdo si proto nezaslouží ji nést bez důvodu. A … myslím, že z toho pořád nejsi venku, pokud se Deanovi nepodařilo přehrávač v autě zprovoznit. Sice jsi byla ospravedlněna ze zabití, ale pro mýho bráchu bude stejným hříchem, pokud si tu kazetu zničila.“   
„Nemám ráda hudbu, nelíbí se mi, co dělá s lidmi!“ To bylo vážné prohlášení.   
„Hudba není jen rock ´n roll, Auriel. Má i jiné stránky, jemnější, klidnější a s jinými slovy než jen o…rouhání. Existuje tolik motivů a druhů, ty jsi poznala jen jeden z nich. Měla bys jí dát šanci – jsi příliš ukvapená v soudech.“  
Když ho provázela nevěřícným pohledem, poodešel ke stařičkému rádiu. Nic moc se na něm naladit nedalo, ale Sam doufal, že chytí aspoň takovou melodii, která by jeho výklad potvrdila. To, že anděl zatratil takovou věc kvůli jednomu žánru, si žádalo ospravedlnění.  
„Lidé skládají hudbu, která jiné pak dokáže motivovat k velkým věcem.“  
To jí zaujalo, přesně jak předpokládal. Už zase na něm visela očima a dychtivým výrazem dozvědět se o pozemských bytostech co nejvíc. Dokázal tím konečně rozehnat stín z její jinak vždy zářící tváře, se kterým se před ním objevila o několik minut dříve.  
Po nesrozumitelném šumu a praskání se konečně rádio probudilo. Sam pár vteřin poslouchal, než usoudil, že Air Supply s jejich hitovkou All out of love nezasadí další ránu andělskému hudebnímu mínění. Byla to sice píseň s tesklivým textem, ale vedle Highway to hell zněla jako narozeninový popěvek.   
„Znamená to, že lidé poslechem hudby mohou vytvořit všechny tyhle užitečné věci?“  
Zamyslel se. Trochu umělecky řečeno, ale kdo neposlouchá při práci rádio?  
„Jop.“ Sledoval ji, jak se prochází po garáži, s prsty klouzajícími po všem na co dosáhla. Jakoby jí měly její doteky přiblížit něco z počátků, kdy teď už kompletní věci byly ještě ve fázi vzniku a lidská ruka z nich vytvářela to, co ona teď vidí.  
„Sama musíš uznat, že hudba je inspirující,“ nemohl z ní spustit oči, protože její fascinace ho samotného fascinovala. Ani děti nebyly tak unešený z exponátů technického muzea tak jako ona pel-melem harampádí v Bobbyho garáži. Hm, jistě by z toho měl radost.   
Každému kousku věnovala obdivný pohled, kus své pozornosti, než postoupila k dalšímu. Díky pomalým tónům skladby, poletujícím částečkám prachu nasvíceným sluncem a nebeským klidem rozlévajícím se, snad díky té jemné melodii, všude okolo ní, si Sam začal připadat trochu malátně. Jakoby tahle situace naplnila uzavřený prostor něčím, co mu bralo pevnou půdu pod nohama. Viděl ji jak ve snu, když se k němu otáčela, modré oči doširoka otevřené v úžasu.  
„Hudba je mocná, když dokáže vést člověka k takové tvorbě.“   
„Jistě. A to je jen nepatrný zlomek toho, k čemu umí vést…“   
„A co je to další, Same?“ Vyzvídala.  
„Umm…třeba - tanec,“ slyšel sám sebe z velké dálky, .  
„Proč?“  
„P-proč? Heh – no, hádám, že nás to dělá šťastnými.“  
„Chtěla – mohla bych to zkusit? Ten tanec?“ Visela na něm pohledem.   
Tolik toužila přiblížit se lidem a jejich emocím. Bylo to něco tak obdivuhodného a úplného, byl to pro ni důkaz Božské dokonalosti.  
A jemu nepříslušelo Otce v jejích očích shazovat. Ani si neuvědomoval, jakou zodpovědnost na sebe bere, když souhlasil.  
Jen k ní přistoupil blíž, nohy vibrující, pořád neznající příčiny z jakého důvodu.   
„Co – co mám dělat?“ Zvedla k němu hlavu.  
„Poslouchej melodii a nech se ji vést. Pomůžu ti,“ uchopil její ruku do své. Dnes už po druhé. Ale něco se změnilo – tentokrát z jejího doteku neměl obavy.   
Wow, hřály. A on získal svou stabilitu zpátky. Vrátila se mu lusknutím prstů. Zamrkal, zamračil se, potřásl hlavou.  
„Jsi v pořádku?“ Jeho obličejové cvičení v ní vyvolávalo vzpomínky na Deana, když se pitvořil do zrcátka v autě. Lidé vážně reagují na hudbu svým zvláštním způsobem.  
„Jop,“ povytáhl obočí. Co to, sakra, bylo a proč je to najednou pryč?  
„Dobře,“ její zírání mu do tváře ho ale neopustilo.  
„Ehm, dej svou druhou ruku na má záda. Přesně tak, výborně,“ pochválil ji. Ihned byl málem sražen vlnou entuziasmu.   
Tak jako na řečnické otázky si v její blízkosti musí dávat pozor na pochvaly. Bože, tohle uhlídat nebude jednoduché – seznam se rozrostl o další položku.  
Když se začal pomalu pohybovat do rytmu, byl překvapen její spoluprací a lehkostí s kterou ho kopírovala. Ani nevěděl, co ho k tomu vedlo, proč si sakra myslel, že tak jednoduché to s ní nebude. Andělé jistě byli požehnáni talentem, a bylo jen na lidech, aby tento dar ruku v ruce objevili.  
Tohle byl od Boha kruci dobrý sociálně-strategický tah!  
Sama to přinutilo se zamyslet. Byla tahle celá situace Božím záměrem nebo jen shoda okolností? To, že tady prováděl anděla skrz tóny All out of love, uprostřed garáže, s pocitem…   
„Jsi šťastný?“ Vstoupila mu úvah.  
„Hm?“ Nadzvedl v otázce obočí. Zírala mu zblízka do obličeje, jakoby si jeho odpověď chtěla odtamtud vyčíst. Tenhle její „upřímný“ zájem ho dělal rozpačitým. Nikdo na nikoho přeci takhle se zaujetím neciví. Možná jen obchodníci s náhradními orgány, když si kontrolují zboží.  
„Říkal jsi, že tanec vás dělá šťastnými. A my tančíme – cítíš se tedy blaženě?“  
„Uhm,“ uhnul pohledem, aby se vymanil zpod nadvlády těch modrých vpíjejících se očí a hledal vhodná synonyma, kterými by svůj stav popsal.   
„Cítím se pozitivně naladěn.“   
Chvíli nad tím přemýšlela, než zřejmě usoudila, že by to mohlo znamenat také to, že je šťastný.  
Sklonila hlavu a její vlasy ho zašimraly pod bradou, až se musel usmát. Bylo to jeho lechtivé místo.   
„Klamala jsem sebe sama, hudba je krásná. Její půvab dokáže lidi potěšit a uvádí duši v radost. To proto se cítí při těchto pohybech šťastní, protože uvnitř jejich duše sama tančí.“   
Amen, pomyslel si Sam. Konečně pochopila, co pro člověka může něco takového znamenat.  
„Říká se, že hudba je řeč andělů,“ vzpomněl si.  
Prudce k němu zvedla hlavu, až se jí cop vrátil zpět na záda, zanechávajíc na ruce, kterou měl na jejích lopatkách pocit hebkého pohlazení.   
„Kdo – kdo to říká, Same?“  
„To nevím, nepamatuju si jméno, někde jsem to asi slyšel nebo četl…“  
„Zeptám se Castiela, on zná spoustu moudrých lidí,“ zauvažovala.  
Sam se musel usmát nad tím, jak dotyčného, který něco tak „velkého“ vyslovil, okamžitě považovala za moudrého. Určitě bude druhého anděla nutit k osobní schůzce, kdy jen on může být jejím prostředníkem mezi ní a druhými lidmi, kteří nemají šanci ji spatřit a pokládat její otázky skrze svá ústa. Jestli ten člověk ještě žije, Bůh mu pomáhej!   
„A jeden génius kdysi pronesl, že konec světa nastane, až lidé přestanou zpívat,“ píseň skončila, proto se zastavil a opatrně jí pustil. Jeho dlaň byla od té její vyhřátá a přesto ani trochu zapocená. „Děkuju za tanec,“ mírně se gentlemansky uklonil.  
„Není zač,“ okopírovala jeho úklon, hrda sama na sebe i když to měla být ona, která by měla děkovat.   
Než se Sam po hudební přestávce stačil vrátit k práci, byl znovu konfrontován jejím prohlášením. „Nelze ukončit bytí světa absencí zpěvu. A ten, kdo to říká je mylně považován za chytrého.“  
Tak to aby se Einstein v nebi držel svých čísel a vzorců, jinak bude za své bonmoty vypuzen.


	11. Osud je černý jezdec

„Je načase, aby Dean Winchester projevil svou vděčnost! Pověřuji tě, Zachariáši, tímto úkolem – budeš to ty, kdo mu sdělí co se od něj očekává! A klidně to ber jako prioritu.“   
„Rád poučím lidskou bytost o splácení dluhů, Michaeli!“  
„Vezmi ho někam, kde tě bude poslouchat. Je stále dost skeptický ve věcech, které se okolo něj dějí.“   
„Lidské poznání je relativní.“  
„Ukaž mu tedy, že pravdivé poznání je možné. Ať se s naší záležitostí můžeme pohnout dál. Můj zatracený bratr dělá vše pro to, aby se se mnou mohl setkat tváří v tvář!“  
„A Auriel?“  
„Ona si splní svou povinnost.“  
„Hm, benefit těchto nebeských štěňat mi uniká - z jakéhokoli pohledu! Z toho mého jsou to velké andělské děti, které mají pramálo užitku…“  
„Važ slova, Zachariáši! I když nejsou na naší úrovni, stále máme jednoho stvořitele! A pokud se otec tak rozhodl, měl k tomu důvody, které tobě nenáleží zpochybňovat!“  
„Jistě.“  
„Je snad pro tebe překážkou?“  
„Ne, pokud mi půjde z cesty…“   
„Ona zná své místo a své zařazení.“  
„To doufám, protože s ní nehodlám ztrácet čas ani trpělivost!“  
„Udělej, co uznáš za vhodné, Zachariáši, jen ve své snaze nezapomínej, odkud přišla.“  
****  
Winchesterovské „hájení“ bylo u konce. Trvalo necelé tři dny.   
****   
„Tohle je třetí noc, co procházíš s Auriel spánkovou terapií,“ ozval se Sam, když zahlédl Deana, jak se snaží nepozorovaně proklouznout ven.  
„Takhle ty tomu říkáš? Já zase, že si chci užít čerstvýho vzduchu – tam dole nebyl nic moc. Spousta smogu a …tak.“  
„Deane – vím, že se pokaždý vyplížíš pozdě v noci z domu, našel jsem i tvou deku s polštářem schovaný vzadu v garáži!“  
„Ponocuješ a slídíš? To študovaný kluci nedělaj…“  
„Tvoje maskování není zas až tak geniální jak si myslíš.“  
„Nebo někoho svrbí jazyk,“ Dean podezřívavě přimhouřil oči. „Od tý doby, co jsem musel prakticky vypreparovat tu zaklíněnou kazetu si všímám, jak spolu s Auriel vycházíte.“  
„Hlavně už ne o tý kazetě…!“ Sam zaúpěl. Nechtěl tím kolečkem procházet znovu. Případ byl uzavřen, hudba zachráněna, Auriel poučena, Sam si oddechl a s Deanem nebyla několik hodin řeč.  
„Jasně, chápu – mě z toho taky ještě pořád naskakuje husina.“  
Sam na něj chvíli zíral. „Ehmm, jo, přesně,“ nehodlal mu vysvětlovat, že ho irituje úplně něco jiného. Zase by zabředli do Deanova ´Co je to s váma lidi, že nemáte úctu ke klasice? ´ monologu.  
„Auriel je dobrý strážce – vypadáš mnohem odpočatěji. O tomhle s ní nemusím mluvit, to vidím. Jak je ti?“  
Dostal od něj oba palce nahoru, provázené tím úsměvem.   
A Sam si v tu chvíli uvědomil, že Deanovi možná stačí tři dny na to, aby okolo sebe vytvořil iluzi patřičné vyrovnanosti, ale uvnitř něho duše stále křičí v němé odezvě o pomoc.   
****  
Jeho Bejby odpočívala pár kroků od domu, tichá a černá jak sama noc.   
„Ahoj krásko,“ přejel jí něžně po linii boku dlaní, prstem obkroužil kulaté zrcátko a jemně zavadil o stříbrnou kliku dveří. Usmál se. „A pak, že krása je pomíjivá – tohle prohlášení mě ve tvé přítomnosti nehorázně uráží.“  
Díky odrazu ve skle okénka na chvíli strnul, než si uvědomil přítomnost anděla. Hergot! – měl za to, že si už na jejich ´puf – jsem tady, puf – jsem pryč, ´ zvyká. Přesto mu srdce pokaždé přeřadilo na vyšší rychlostní stupeň.  
„Lidé jsou zvláštní – vyznávají se neživým věcem, avšak sami sebe v citech ignorují. Není to trochu zvrácené?“  
Dean se prudce otočil po mužském hlase, který pro něj byl cizí. Stejně tak postava, která upírala svou pozornost k jeho autu.   
Znervózňovalo ho to stejnou měrou.  
„Vegetariánství a růžová barva, která je součástí pánského oblečení – tomu já říkám zvrácenost!“ Posunul se podél vozu o několik kroků vzad a přitom myslel na ukryté zbraně ve falešném dně kufru. A díky široké škále arzenálu bylo úplně jedno, odkud tahle bytost pochází.  
„Ou – ani já nejsem vyznavačem těchto moderností. Klasika buď požehnána,“ světle šedivé oči přejely po výstavním kousku před ním. „A – musím s tebou souhlasit - tohle je vážně až moc dokonalé.“  
Ani na tu půl vteřiny, co zmizel, Dean nezadoufal, že je po všem. Jakmile se znovuobjevil v těsné blízkosti jeho auta, byl více jak ve střehu.   
Jeden neuvážený pohyb a z Deana se vydralo varovné zavrčení.  
„Drž si ty svý neposedný pracky u těla nebo o ně příjdeš! A je mi fuk, co si zač!“  
„Jsem znám jako Zachariáš.“  
„A já jako Lamač prstový!“  
„Jsi trochu majetnický-“  
„A ty lehkovážný až naivní, pokud si myslíš, že tě nechám ji osahávat!“  
V tuhle chvíli byla Deanova pozornost upřena na tu nehoráznou snahu cizince kontaktovat jeho auto. K čertu s ním! – tolik drzosti může pramenit jen z blbosti!  
„Mluvíš o té věci jako o sobě rovné.“  
To Deana utvrdilo. „Tohle je nevybíravá hrubost – mluvit o ní jako o věci! A ke všemu před náma oběma!“  
Konečně dosáhl jejího zadku, jakkoliv to pro ostatní svět znělo a nahmatal bod, který měl vyřešit toto zdlouhavě se protahující téma. Ovšem-  
„Nebe si tě žádá, Deane Winchestere!“  
\- nedostal šanci vůbec na nic.   
****  
„Snad tě vzpomínky na tohle místo, kde ses prakticky znovu zrodil, naplní vděčností,“ Zachariáš od něj ustoupil s důležitým výrazem, který pouze maskoval zvědavost na Deanovu reakci.  
Ten jakoby se ocitl v jedné ze svých nočních můr. V těch živých snových obrazech, kterých byl na pár nocí ušetřen.   
Polkl, aby tak zabránil nutkání zalapání po dechu.  
„Mé narození a můj dík s tímhle kusem hlíny ani s tebou nemá nic společnýho! Originál je jen jeden – to ostatní smrdí plagiátorstvím!“  
„Mrzí mě, že se na to díváš takhle-“  
„Myslím, že nemrzí! Jen chceš navodit atmosféru – takže vyklop, co chceš, ať si každej můžeme jít po svým!“  
Tenhle prostor ho zžíral a Zachariáš toho využíval.   
Protože právě tady ho tenkrát Sam pohřbil, do dřevěné rakve, několik sáhů pod zem a odtud se Dean vydrápal, když byla jeho duše vrácena do těla a které, díky víře, že dokáže najít způsob jak dostat bratra zpátky, Sam odmítl spálit.   
Měl svůj hrob u nohou a Zachariáše za zády – tohle byla podělaně jednostranná strategická hra!   
„Konečně jsem si vysloužil tvou plnou pozornost, která tomuhle momentu náleží. Nechci, abys bral celou situaci na lehkou váhu nebo ji jinak znevažoval. Mohlo by se stát, že bych k celé záležitosti zaujal jiný a zcela nový postoj,“ anděl ho pomalu obešel, provázen Deanovým pohledem.   
„Začínám se nudit-“  
„Tvůj pobyt tam dole tě neudělal nijak pokornějším!“  
„Nechci si kazit image.“  
„Víš, proč byl Archanděl Lucifer svržen Bohem z nebe?“  
Dean pokrčil rameny. „Šťoural se v nose? Byl gay? Koukal ostatním andělům pod prostěradlo?“  
„Žárlil na největší Božský výtvor – lidské bytosti tak mocně, že jim začal plánovaně ubližovat. Za to měl v pokoře před nimi pokleknout, což ke své smůle odmítl. Proto následoval trest a jeden ze čtyř nejmocnějších andělů byl uvrhnut pod zem. To se stane, když se vzepřeš Boží vůli – neseš následky,“ Zachariáš na něj významně pohlédl. „Jenže Lucifer na lidi nezapomněl – jejich existence ho hlodá pořád stejně, ne-li více. A nenávist k Otci za to, co mu provedl, stejně tak. Z Pekla si našel cesty jak Nebi tak Zemi škodit. Zavléká bytosti do svého inferna, kde se je snaží překroutit a zlomit a následně je tak získat do svých služeb. Hned na to je vypouští zpět na světlo a oni plní jeho příkazy! Tahá za nitky a splétá intenzivně síť své pomsty. Proto Bůh seslal anděly, aby mu v jeho plánech bránili. Tyhle bitvy nás však stojí životy! A další bratři jsou nezvěstní.“  
Zachariáš vypadal rozzlobeně, když hovořil o ztrátách.   
„A co naše životy? Kolik lidí muselo zemřít jen kvůli vašim sporům? Proč si tyhle svý rodinný záležitosti nevyřizujete někde – jinde? V jiným vesmíru, v jiné galaxii – co já vím??“ Dean tohle poslouchal s určitým podezřením.  
„Proč to pořád nechceš pochopit? Jde přeci o vás – o vaše dobro, o vaše bezpečí! Potřebujete být chráněni a to se dělá těžko jinde, než zde. Stojíme a bojujeme po vašem boku už tisíciletí.“  
„Tak tohle mi přesně zní jako záminka k rozpoutání války – učíte se z dějin nebo se dějiny poučily vámi?!“  
„Vy lidé jste tak krátkozrací!“ Anděl najednou zněl nervózně. „Nic se neděje bezúčelně – tvé zavlečení do Pekla mělo za následek rozlomení první pečetě – a stalo se tak signálem, že jeho síly se daly do pohybu. Od té doby hledáme a strážíme pečetě, které drží brány pekelné uzavřené – některé bitvy jsme prohráli, některé vyhráli. Dle mého mínění jsou však lámány ještě dřív, než stačíme narazit na jejich skutečnost. A pokud dojde k tomu, že i ta poslední bude odstraněna, Lucifer se osvobodí a jeho pole působnosti bude právě na zemi. Zotročí si všechno živé, nastolí vládu tmy a teroru. A tohle Bůh nikdy nedopustí!“  
„Není mi jasný, na co tedy čekáte – svět se vám hroutí pod rukama, mrtví vylézají z hrobu, andělé padají z nebes. Jestli tohle není začátek apokalypsy tak já jsem Lady Gaga – koule na to mám!“  
Zachariáš se nechápavě odmlčel.  
„Fajn – proč toho ohnivého zmetka nevykouříte a Velkej taťka mu nenaplácá na zadek?“  
„Protože v Pekle je Luciferova moc nezlomná.“  
„Takže naděje lidstva spočívá v tom, že doufáte, že ty vrata ubráníte? Tak v tom případě jsem rád, že vím, do čeho jdu…“ Dean si nad touhle vyhlídkou, ze které se nedávno vrátil, odfrkl.   
„Bojujeme ze všech sil, ale připravujeme se i na možnost, že se Luciferovi podaří nás přemoci. Protože poté je jen jediná šance jak ho porazit a svrhnout zpátky.“  
„Děláš to příliš napínavý, Zachu! Zrychli!“   
„Tvá netrpělivost je známkou nejednoty.“  
Dean mu na to chtěl něco peprného odpovědět, ale byl mávnutím přerušen.   
„Síle Archanděla se vyrovná zase jen Archanděl. To Michael se postaví svému bratru tváří v tvář v rozhodující bitvě. Jedině on má tu moc to s ním skončit.“  
„Zní to jako vysoká hra patriotů. Rafael s Gabrielem musí být nakrknutí – jejich podíl slávy při svrhnutí zlobivého bráchy bude - uhmm – nula!“ Deana ty počty div nepobavily.  
„A tvůj bratr by si neměl nechávat namlouvat od zla, že před ním může mít tajnosti.“ Tohle mu bylo vráceno ve vyzývavém posměchu.   
Deana zmínka o Samovi, v jakékoli z těchto souvislostí, dostala do varu. Už předtím si však musel přiznat jisté podezření, že Sam se zapletl s něčím, o čem mlčí kvůli nehezkému původu.  
„On není váš problém!“ Snažil se potlačit vzrůstající obavy.  
„Ale mohl by být – pokud se toho nevzdá!“  
„Jsem trochu zmaten – kvůli komu jsme tu?“  
„Kvůli tobě, Deane! A z důvodů, pro které si byl vytažen z Pekla!“  
„Ou,“ zakýval v hraném pochopení hlavou, vděčný za to, že odvedl pozornost od Sama. „Tak…“ pokynul důležitě rukou „…pokračuj.“  
Zachariáš s pohledem upřeným k černému nebi, se odmlčel.   
Když už mu Dean chtěl říct, ať přestane být tak dramatický, promluvil.  
„Archandělé, kvůli své obrovské síle a energii, která je provází, mohou sestoupit na zem pouze do předurčených tělesných schránek. Jedině ty jsou natolik silné, aby je mohl tak mocný anděl obývat a nezahubil původního vlastníka.“  
Konečně se na něj Zachariáš podíval. „To ty jsi pravou tělesnou schránkou Michaela a on se s tvým souhlasem postaví Luciferovi v bratrském boji.“  
Dean si skousl vrchní ret a povytáhl obočí. Takže pro tohle byl pro nebe takovým artiklem.   
Potřebují jeho tělo. Ostatní je nezajímá. Jeho duše a ani on sám v tom nehrají žádnou roli.   
Kdyby ten kus masa mohl fungovat bez něho, nechali by ho v Pekle shnít!  
Andělé jsou jen sobečtí nohsledové, kterým ve své slabé chvilce naivity na chvíli uvěřil, že jeho záchrana byla míněna - vážně.   
Jenže oni tím sledovali jen své vlastní cíle.  
Cítil se ponížen – svou počínající vírou v Castiela i Auriel, protože oni jsou přeci ti dobří, kteří ho dávají kousek po kousku znovu dohromady a zachraňují v něm to, čeho on se vzdal, ale bez čeho by jeho podstata nemohla existovat.  
Byl jimi obelháván a s tím se nehodlal smířit!  
Jeho obličej dostal nahněvaný výraz.  
Nejen v Pekle bude Winchester nejobávanějším slovem!


	12. Ten, kdo tě chrání

„Řekni Michaelovi ano a tvůj dluh bude vyrovnán.“  
Dean své zklamání okamžitě přetavil do opovržení.   
„Já nebi nedlužím vůbec nic!“  
„Vážně? Dovol mi ti tedy tohle připomenout…“  
Zachariášova ruka vystřelila k jeho obličeji, prsty mu sevřely čelisti z obou stran a zmáčkly.   
Přesně v ten okamžik byla duše uvnitř něho zachvácena plameny a on se znovu ocitl tam, odkud byl před pár týdny milosrdně vytažen.  
Milosrdně – infantilnější význam tohle slovo ve spojení s nebesy pro něj nemohlo mít. Ne teď, kdy už věděl, že i nebe si jde svou vlastní cestou a má své plány na ovládnutí světa. A stejně tak jako ti dole, k tomu potřebují lidskou pomoc. A nebojí si jí vynutit.   
Do psího zadku! Existuje vůbec ještě nějaká „dobrá strana?“  
Zmítán svým novým prozřením a znovu mučenou duší se momentálně snažil ze všeho nepřijít o rozum. A trocha vzduchu spolu s nadávkou by mu v tom mohly helpnout.   
„Ty! – nebeskej! – vořežprute!“ Dean chytil anděla za zápěstí oběma rukama.   
Pro Zachariáše byla tahle nesmyslená slova a lidská síla, která měla uvolnit jeho sevření, směšná. „Dej mi svůj souhlas a já tohle trápení ukončím.“  
„Polib! – si! – tu! – svou! – pernatou! – prdel!“ Urážek nebylo nikdy dost, i když zněly z jeho pokroucených úst, řekněme, dost rozostřeně.   
„Měl by ses chovat slušně – klidně tě svrhnu zpátky do té zemské díry odkud tě Castiel vyšťoural jako červa!“   
„To – vy – potřebujete – mě! A – já – na – vás – seru!“   
V tu chvíli nechal Zachariáš Deana krvácet. Z nosu, odkud mu krev natekla přes horní ret do pusy, až se začal dusit. Z uší, které mu v tu chvíli krutě zalehly. Z očí, kde mu z koutků vytryskly krvavé slzy.   
A jako bonus k tomu anděl přidal pro lidskou bytost nepřiměřenou bolest v zátylku.  
„Jsem dost ctižádostivý a nemám rád osobní prohry! A tenhle úkol svěřený Michaelem mě může vystřelit mezi elitu. Takže se už vzpamatuj člověče, protože tě tu ve jménu lidstva nechám krvácet klidně celou noc a pak tě uzdravím. A znovu, a znovu, a znovu…“ Zachariáš se z té monotónní vyhlídky skoro až nudil.   
Dean začal díky nedostatku vzduchu pozbývat vědomí. Přestal se vzpouzet a pouze chrčel ve snaze se nadýchnout. Plíce však vtahovaly jen jeho vlastní, polykanou krev. Zvedl se mu žaludek a on zadoufal, že by ještě aspoň mohl stihnout poblít Zachariášovi ty jeho nóbl boty, než ho ten vocas uškrtí.  
Krvácející a v bolestech přesto dal andělovi najevo svůj postoj k celé téhle situaci vztyčenými prostředníčky. „Znovu…a znovu…a-“ prskal všude okolo rudou tekutinu.  
Za to si vysloužil doslovné povznesení – byl silou vytažen za krk do vzduchu a visel na té svírající dlani jak na oprátce, nohy volně několik centimetrů nad zemí.   
„Ty víš, že za tohle si můžeš sám, tak proč to neutneš? Mučíš sám sebe – ale ve jménu čeho?“  
„Ve jménu svobodné vůle, Zachariáši!“   
Jakoby se prostor kolem dusícího se Deanova těla prosvětlil. Plameny stravující ho zevnitř ztratily na své intenzitě, ale nezmizely. Krev opouštějící jeho tělo přestala vytékat, jenže i tak už ztratil hraniční množství. Bolest ustoupila, avšak nezmizela.  
I když Auriel byla požehnána Světlem Božím a to ji činilo mezi ostatními Anděly strážnými jednu z nejsilnějších, pořád stála na žebříčku nebeské hierarchie na předposledních příčkách.   
V měřítku s vysoce postavenými a mocnými anděly neměla její, byť požehnaná síla moc šancí. Dokázala zmírnit Zachariášovo plenění, ale ne ho úplně zastavit.  
I přes to to Deanovi na malou chvíli ulevilo a jemu samotnému se podařilo obnovit boj o příjem vzduchu.  
Starší anděl byl její přítomností evidentně překvapen. „Jak si…?“  
„Unesl si Deana a snažil se za sebou zahladit stopy – už svým prvním skutkem jsi pochybil!“   
„Co se opovažuješ! Tobě nepřísluší soudit mé konání!“ Zachariáše ta drzost popudila. A s úsilím, s kterým odkláněla jeho „donucovací prostředky“ od lidského protějšku ho dráždila snad ještě víc.  
„Dopouštíš se toho, co Bůh už jednou ztrestal! To on tě bude soudit!“ Vyznělo to jako poučení. A nebo to mělo být připomenutím, protože následovalo velmi důrazné - „Žádám tě, abys ho propustil!“  
Cítil, jak Dean v jeho sevření ožil. V její blízkosti a pod ochranou svého anděla může „přemlouvací rituál“ trvat déle, než tomu zamýšlel věnovat.  
Měl spoustu práce také jinde a tohle bylo tak otravné. Dean Winchester se zarputile brání podvolit a teď se tu ještě objeví tohle drzé štěně! Copak tu na zemi nikdo nemá soudnost?!  
„Udělej to hned, Zachariáši!“ Její obličej potemněl ve známce varovné netrpělivosti. Tohle bylo poslední ultimátum.  
Během téhle nadpozemské přetahované, kdy se jedna andělská pozornost upírala k té druhé, se Deanovi podařilo ze zadní kapsy vytáhnout nůž, který byl jeho osobním talismanem už od dětství.   
Zachariáš ho ve svém rozptýlení skoro znovu postavil na zem, a i když stál jen na špičkách, jeho krku a dýchací soustavě se minimálně ulevilo.  
Ostří vystřelilo z rukojeti a on ho zabodl do zápěstí ruky, která měla jeho mizerný stav na svědomí. Trhl s nožem vší zbývající mizernou silou do strany a přeřízl všechno měkké, co se uvnitř nacházelo, než narazil na kost.  
I to stačilo, aby majitele zničených šlach a přeťatých žil ochromil.  
Doslova vypadl Zachariášovi z jeho dočasně nefunkčního svěráku.   
Lidský limit odolnosti byl překročen, nohy se pod ním podlomily a zastavila ho až měkká půda, do které se zabořil obličejem.   
A s uvědoměním, do jakého místa dopadl, s hlínou v nose i ústech se mu připomněl pocit, s kterým se tu dral zpodzemí na boží světlo. Nikdy už se sem nechtěl vrátit-jenže tu byl a ležel na svém hrobě. Znovu. I přes ochromující paniku si pomyslel, jestli ho někdy tenhle svět nechá umřít.  
****  
„Líbí se ti tam dole? Jistě vzpomínáš na ty hezké chvilky, kdy tě Alastair zahrnoval svou pozorností. A prý ty sám si také nezahálel,“ Zachariáš mluvil, mezitím co skoro obdivně sledoval své podřízlé zápěstí.   
„Nakonec tě zlomíme i my, Deane Winchestere. A tímhle svým činem sis získal pár minut odpočinku. Takže si je užij,“ anděl nadzvedl nohu s úmyslem přitlačit ten lidský obličej hlouběji do bláta, během procesu svého samouzdravování.   
To Auriel stačilo, aby pochopila, že druhý anděl její varování nebere v potaz.  
Deana oslepilo prudké světlo, před fatálním poškozením zraku ho paradoxně ochránila jeho napůl zakrtkovaná hlava v hlíně.   
A, i když v mžiku pevně stiskl víčka a ještě oči zastínil paží měl přesto pocit, že mu je ta ostrost vypálí skrz. Mělo to intenzitu laseru.  
Nato se ozvala rána nepodobná tomu, jako když letadlo překonává rychlost zvuku. V uších mu zalupalo. Doteď je měl zalehlé, ale nyní slyšel perfektně ten vysoký pisklavý tón, který se mu uvnitř rozdrnčel.  
Jeho Anděl strážný úřadoval ve jménu toho, k čemu byl stvořen. Nebylo pro ni jednoduché k tomu přistoupit, její respekt k výše postavenému andělovi ji nutil vyjednávat s ním i přes to, že Dean v jeho rukách krvácel. Avšak hranice byly překročeny v momentu, kdy ho měl vyčerpaného u nohou a rád by si do něj ještě kopnul. Takhle se k člověku nikdo chovat nebude ať je odkudkoli. Ne, pokud u toho bude ona!   
Starší z andělů si ve své nadutosti ani na okamžik nepřipustil, že by proti němu vztáhla ruku. Proto, když ho udeřila zcela nepřipraveného svým Božským stříbřitým světlem, mrštilo to s ním o několik desítek metrů dozadu, až zády narazil do kmenu stromu, který se pod tou drtivou srážkou zlomil.   
„Do poslední chvíle jsem doufala, že si to rozmyslíš! I teď v to stále věřím, Zachariáši a znovu tě žádám, abys ušetřil Deana svých vynucovacích procesů! On je stále mou prioritou a jen úcta k tobě mi zabránila v okamžitém zásahu!“   
Zachariáš zůstal na vteřiny ležet spíše ze šoku než z toho, že právě přerazil svými lopatkami statný smrk.  
A hořce si uvědomil, že tahle dvojice nad ním vede 2:0. Bylo to trapné a ponižující. Tu lidskou bytost potřeboval, jenže byla pod její ochranou. To ona mu teď překážela, to kvůli ní se ocitl v té samé pozici jako její chráněnec, což by ho mohlo v některých očích dělat stejně tak slabým. A nebe je plné slídivých donašečů, kteří čekají na jakoukoli chybu, aby zaujali výše postavené místo. Všichni jsou nahraditelní – tohle faux pas by mu mohlo uškodit. Trest za jeho nespolehlivost bude jistě v Michaelově stylu – značný a věčný. A on nemíní hnít někde jako druhotřídní posluhovač!   
****  
Dean se snažil dostat z toho proklatého místa okamžitě, jakmile světlo vystřídala opět všeobjímající tma. Nevěděl, co se stalo, ale tušil, že Auriel přešla od slov k činům. Protože tyhle extra světelné efekty už znal. Na jeho vkus s tím příliš otálela.  
Dodepírajíc své zdevastované tělo se malými trhanými pohyby sunul z té mělké prohlubně. Zachariáš měl v jednom pravdu: připadal si jak červ vylézající po dešti ven z bahna, které by ho mohlo zavalit.  
Zatnul zuby skřípající o zrníčka písku v jeho ústech. Vyplivl je společně s chuchvalcem krve. Zoufale zatoužil po loku vody, který by všechno svinstvo vypláchl ven. A nejen z jeho pusy.   
„Deane…“   
Jeho vlastní jméno, vyslovené ženským andělským hlasem mu znělo vždy měkce a harmonicky, nehledě v jaké situaci se zrovna nacházeli. Předtím se mu to líbilo, jenže teď věděl, že to je jen pozlátko – stejně tak jako ten její krásný obal, který však uvnitř hostí falešnou bestii!   
Neobrátil se k ní, jak jistě očekávala. Jen se plahočil dopředu, s jednou rukou přitisknutou k boku, jakoby chránil svá nekrytá žebra před možným kopancem, jenž by mohl zákeřně přijít a tou druhou udržující stabilitu o zem společně s bolavými koleny, které posouvaly tohle lidské torzo pryč od všeho.  
Ani se nemusel vidět, aby mohl říct, jak vypadá. Byl jak zmrzačený prašivý pouliční čokl!   
Jak svou slabost nenáviděl! A jak za tuhle slabost nenáviděl sebe!  
„Deane…“   
Nenechala se jeho nezájmem odbýt, chtěl ji odehnat, ale to by toho musel být nejdříve schopen. Rozklepaná paže se mu podlomila, stačil se přetočit tak, aby dopadl přes rameno na záda a ne ksichtem do kamení.   
Ihned jí měl v zorném poli nad sebou. V pohledu, kterým na něj shlížela, bylo tolik účasti. „Má snaha o promluvu k Zachariášovi trvala příliš dlouho, mezitím co ty jsi trpěl. Tvá krev dopadá na mé ruce, snad mi jednou mé váhání odpustíš.“  
Vztáhla k němu paži a on přitom pohybu zavřel oči a odvrátil tvář. Nechtěl, aby na něj sahala, i když věděl, že ho tím dá do kupy. Možná by pro jednou měl polevit ze své hrdosti, nechat se uzdravit a pak najít způsob jak se těchto bytostí jednou provždy zbavit. To zní jako plán…  
Který však byl vzápětí ohrožen povstanuvším Zachariášem.


	13. Na straně krve a ztrát

Za zvuku lámané kosti sebou Dean trhl a obrátil hlavu zpět k andělovi.  
Její ruka, která k němu byla stále natažena, visela v podivném úhlu, rukáv vždy zářivě čistého oblečení se zbarvil krví.  
Pohled na nehezkou zlomeninu a krev mu zkroutil ústa do útrpné linky. Ona sama se však zdála tou červenou tekutinou fascinována. Na obličeji nenesla známky bolesti, od té byla chráněna svou božskou milostí, ovšem ten chvilkový zájem znovu využil za jejími zády stojící Zachariáš k tomu, aby si kolem svého předloktí obmotal její dlouhý cop a prudkým tahem ji zvrátil hlavu dozadu.  
„Okouzlení touhle lidskou šťávou ti ubírá na pozornosti a jednou to ukončí tvé bytí. A po pravdě – slzy ode mne nečekej!“   
„Jednou možná – a modlím se, aby má smrt posloužila dobré věci.“  
„Co si myslíš, že se pak stane?“ Zachariáš, čistě jen pro svou zábavu utáhl sevření, až se mu její hlava opřela temenem o hruď.  
Pro člověka by tento úhel byl na pokraji zlomení vazu a Deana při tom pohledu zabolelo v zádech.   
„Hah, tobě to vážně nikdy nepřišlo na mysl – jsi tak zahleděná do své drahé polovičky, že tvé vlastní prokletí ti uniká!“ tohle si starší anděl začínal užívat. Konečně měl k dispozici něco, čím by mohl její nestoudnou drzost projevenou vůči němu, potrestat.   
Drsné trhnutí ruky ji poslalo k zemi, jen to zapraštělo. Deana tohle neurvalé zacházení naopak zvedlo do sedu.  
„Hej!“ zachraptěl, přes plná ústa své vlastní zasychající krve. Měl v úmyslu jen přihlížet téhle andělské tahanici o jeho osobu - s trochou štěstí by se mohli zlikvidovat navzájem a on by odkráčel bez práce a středem. Avšak netušil, že dívat se na zraněnou Auriel, s kterou je tak surově jednáno, mu bude proti srsti. Hořkost ze hry, kterou s ním podle něj hraje už od samého počátku, jen aby nebe dosáhlo svého, v něm stále vřela, jenže jeho vrozený sklon pomáhat ubližovaným tu pachuť žluče začal pomalu smývat.  
Zachariáš mu nevěnoval ani za mák pozornosti, možná ho ani neslyšel. Ještě než dopadla zády na zem, pustil se jejích tmavých vlasů a jakmile k tomu měl prostor, šlápl ji botou na bledý krk.   
„Tvá duše tolik tíhne k té lidské – ovšem pro ni tu místo není. Patří zpátky tam, odkud si přišla. Nicméně, zaslechl jsem historky o tvém hendikepu. Rád bych viděl na vlastní oči tvou zmrzačenou pýchu-“  
Auriel, ponižována Zachariášovým posměchem jen pevně stiskla rty.   
„Zohavená a přesto tak hrdá! U mých nohou, neschopna se pohnout a přeci ve tvých očích vidím vzdor a umíněnost nenechat se porazit. Budiž ti to k dobru až tu tvá duše bude bloudit bez podpory křídel, které by ji dostaly zpátky tam, kam patří. Protože tak to bude – tvůj posmrtný život se pro tebe stane utrpením. Chycena mezi zemí a nebem, odpoutána od jednoho, ale nezpůsobilá dosáhnout druhého. Být tebou, přehodnotím svou oddanost za kohokoli pokládat život!“   
Dean tohle poslouchal se šokujícím výrazem ve tváři.   
Možná, že ten bastard jen blafuje! Avšak na to, aby Auriel pokořil a nastínil jí bytí v jakémsi andělském očistci, si vystačí s pravdou, aniž by musel zapojit svou fantazii.  
Neměl tušení, jak moc jsou pro anděly jejich křídla potřebná a jak musí kvůli těm svým zničeným asi trpět. Oba si odnesli z pobytu v Pekle svá stigmata.  
I teď ležela v blátě jako Dean sám, s polámanými kostmi a krvácející. Její krční obratle byly drceny pod tíhou Zachariášovy nohy, ten tlak, kterému vší silou odolávala, ji vmačkával hlouběji a hlouběji do měkké půdy. Dean nevěděl, co se stane, až se její tělesná schránka rozpoltí – jestli tu bude běhat se zlomeným vazem, s hlavou klinkající na zádech nebo otočenou v děsivém úhlu…  
Sice neměl s anděly ještě mnoho zkušeností, ale jakmile se v jeho životě objevil tento nový fenomén v podobě Castiela, první co udělal, bylo studium, zdali se dají zabít. Huh, jak rád by zúročil nabyté vědomosti na tomhle zkurvysynovi, který i přes svou draze oblečenou lidskou schránku byl pořád pouze zkurvysyn, jen kdyby se dostal k té účinné zbrani…  
Nemusel by, s narůstajícím pocitem výčitek přihlížet tomu, jak je její krása zadupávána do země.  
I přesto, že pod tíhou Zachariášovy síly nemohla udělat vůbec nic, vracela mu přímý pohled, kterým na ní z výšky shlížel. A pak najednou přestala bojovat.   
Tělo se uvolnilo, zdravá ruka už nesvírala Zachariášův kotník. Celá jakoby zhasla, vibrace, které z ní Dean cítil, přešly do mírného brnění. Skoro to až šimralo. Přejel si rukou přes hrudník, zatahal za látku svršků, ve snaze se poškrábat.   
S nepřípustným skřípěním kosti o kost k němu mírně natočila hlavu.   
Výraz, který měla ve tváři, se však nerovnal prohře. Rty se jí bezhlasně pohnuly, snad v nějaké modlitbě.   
Najednou ho přepadla lítost. Mohl pochybovat o důvodu jejího sestupu na zem, ale pořád je to ona, co s ním byla tam dole – a jeho duše k ní měla v tomhle ohledu hodně úzký vztah. A právě ona teď pro ni u něj prosila.   
Zcela uchvácen něčím novým, co v něm začalo nabývat na síle, zíral na její ústa, která k němu vypouštěla němá slova.   
As we wind – the road – our shadows – our souls… jenže TYHLE slova mu byla povědomá. Zamračil se ve snaze o koncentraci.  
There walks a lady we all know, who shines white light and wants to show.   
„Son of a bitch!“ uklouzlo mu v poznání. To jsou fucking Led Zeppelin a Stairway to Heaven!  
Kdo jí tohle …?! – Sam, no jistě! To on jí ukázal cestu jak dát hudbě druhou šanci. Za to svého bratra zbožňoval, jenže ho píchl i osten žárlivosti – Auriel měl poučit on sám, ovšem – jemu se nedostávalo v tomhle směru trpělivosti – a to si musel přiznat hned vzápětí.  
Mluvila k němu skrze slova písně, které mohl pochopit jen on.   
When all are one and one is all, její oči k němu vyslaly impuls, který byl jasnou výzvou!  
To be a rock and not to roll – a stejně tak jako tyto poslední slova byla pronesena společně, byla provedena i jejich odplata.   
****  
V tu chvíli využili Zachariášův zásadní pocit absolutní převahy, kdy se k Auriel sklonil, aby ji mohl z bezprostřední blízkosti oznámit svůj triumf, Deana nevnímajíc.   
„Konečně jsme si porozuměli-!“  
„Avšak já na tebe a na tvé pravdy seru!“   
Kdyby Dean nebyl vybuzen k odvetě, jistě by v jejích slovech slyšel sám sebe.   
A – viděl sám sebe!  
Auriel zatnula prsty levé ruky a udeřila. Její bratr dostal od ní takovou pěstí, že jistě spočítal všechny apoštoly, kteří kdy existovali.   
Zlomila mu nos, roztrhla ret, možná uvolnila i několik zubů.  
Dean měl konečně důvod se postavit na nohy. A to s pořádným polenem, které ho už nějakou dobu tlačilo do žeber.  
Zachariáš, rozhozen neandělským způsobem boje, si přitiskl ruku na rozbitý obličej, jen aby se pak nevěřícně podíval na dlaň plnou krve.   
„Fascinující, že?“ vrátila mu jeho koment ohledně ´té lidské šťávy. ´Pomyslný pohár přetekl.  
Rukou zajel pod sako. „Tvou smrt si nahoře snadno obhájím!“   
Ještě, než stačil světu ukázat to, co měl pro Auriel nachystáno, proti němu stanul Dean.   
„Hej, pičusi!“ houknul na něj.   
A pak ho s veškerým svým vztekem, zatnutými zuby a divokým výrazem přetáhl těžkým polenem po hlavě, jakmile ji k němu zvedl. „Ty si neobhájíš ani ten svůj ksicht až s tebou skončím!“  
Zachariáš zavrávoral a tím se Auriel dostala z jeho drtícího sevření. I přes to, že Deanova brutální rána neměla na anděla destruktivní dopad, získal pro ni potřebný prostor. A s opětovně nabytou svobodou měla v plánu uklidit Deana do bezpečí.   
Znala jediné místo, které bylo zapovězeno všem nepozemským bytostem. Bobbyho dům.  
Jenže se Zachariášem v zádech to nebude lehké. Oběma již dokázal, že se Michaelovy tělesné schránky nevzdá.   
Deanovi se jeho neandertálská zbraň tím úderem rozložila na třísky. Znechuceně je upustil, udělal dva kroky zpátky, aby se dostal z dosahu rozzuřených rukou, které by ho jisto jistě rozervaly napůl, kdyby tu o jeho tělo nešlo v první řadě.  
****  
Zachariáš doplnil jejich trojku krvácejících. Stáli teď naproti sobě, zmuchlaní, špinaví, každý se svým vlastním zraněním a touhou aspoň jednoho z téhle skupinky zardousit. Pohled by to byl jistě k nezaplacení, kdyby to nebylo to poslední, co by kdo viděl.  
„Pojďme se servat nebo obejmout, protože jinak se tu skácím nudou!“ Dean se držel za žebra a vypadal, že se mu to každou vteřinou podaří, pokud se nezačne něco dít.   
„Jistě, skončeme to!“  
Zachariáš se hnul jako první. Auriel byla přesvědčena, že půjde po Deanovi, proto ji překvapil, když se jí ocitl v zádech. Snažila se ochránit svého svěřence tak moc, že podcenila pravidlo sebezáchovy – síla obrany se rovná síle obránce. Pokud ten padne, cesty jsou volné.   
Ve způsobu, jakým jí položil své dlaně na spánky, bylo něco až perverzně něžného. „Šťastnou cestu, poutníku.“  
Auriel se rozšířily oči, jakoby její pohled měl obsáhnout celý širý svět. Kdyby nebyl upřen na jedinou osobu, která byla v tomhle miliardovém lidském mraveništi pro ni ta nejdůležitější.   
Dean vzápětí osaměl.   
Nad zvratem celé situace jen prudce vydechl.


	14. Za bratra a za rodinu

Same!   
Trhl sebou, v sekundě byl vzhůru a plně při smyslech. Posadil se na posteli, zaposlouchal se. Byl to Deanův hlas, který ho volal z další noční můry? Spustil bosé nohy na podlahu, ve spěchu vyšel na chodbu. Klid v domě nenasvědčoval tomu, že by se někde někdo trápil. Přesto opatrně vstoupil do bratrova pokoje. Pokud se mýlil a on v tuhle chvíli nerušeně spí, ze všeho nejmíň si přál ho vyburcovat tím, že k němu vlítne jak poděs.  
Tak jak bylo poslední dobou zvykem, místnost osvětlovala lampa stojící v rohu. Postel byla prázdná, dokonce ustlaná.   
„Deane?“ Sam ho přeci jen tlumeně zavolal. Přešel ke skoro zavřeným dveřím od koupelny, zaťukal. „Jsi tu?“ Pokud ano, už by mu to bratr dal patřičně hlubokým hlasem a nevybíravým slovníkem najevo.  
Jistě spí venku na verandě s hlídkujícím andělem u nohou, měl by přestat vyšilovat!  
Kdyby však jeho bratr nebyl tak žádaným artiklem.  
Při zpáteční cestě mu oči zavadily o fotografii položenou na nočním stolku. Vypadala obnošeně avšak opečovávaně. Vzal ji opatrně a s respektem do ruky.   
Díval se na blonďatou mladou ženu a čtyřletého chlapce stojícího před ní, s jejími pažemi omotanými kolem dětských ramínek, usmívajíc se.  
Ten klučina s pískovými vlasy a rozpustilým šklebem na tváři byl Dean, objímající andělské stvoření za ním pak jejich matka. Jak Sam záviděl bratrovy vzpomínky, které on na ní neměl, věděl jen on sám.   
A skutečnost, že Dean má tento společný obrázek na dosah u své postele, jakoby měl zastávat funkci lapače snů nebo zmírnit následky jeho nočních běsů pokaždé, když se ho dotkne, mu vehnaly slzy do očí.   
Představil si svého staršího bratra, jak odříkává kratičkou modlitbu k té milující ženě na fotografii těsně předtím, než položí hlavu na polštář a odváží se na chvilku zavřít oči, aby se prospal.  
Same!  
„Au!“ sykl a chytil se za spánky. Volal ho stejný hlas a přímo uvnitř jeho hlavy.   
Najednou si k němu přiřadil i tvář. „Casi?“   
Položil Deanův ´maják´ zpět na místo a s narůstajícím pocitem naléhavosti opustil pokoj. Po schodech už skoro běžel, poslední dva seskočil. Dlaždice ho zastudily do bosých nohou, vlasy padající mu do obličeje na chvíli zakryly výhled, ale to už byl u vchodových dveří. Stačil si uvědomit, že se na verandě svítí, než trhnutím otevřel.   
Před krátkými schody, které k ní vedly, stál Castiel, podpírajíc Deana, který se snažil jeho paži setřást. „Držíš mě jak podělaný mimino! Umím chodit sám!“ prsknul navztekaně a odstrčil Castielovo rámě.  
I přes to umělé osvětlení Sam viděl jak je bratr bledý. „Co se stalo, jsi v pořádku?“ natáhl k němu ruku, když Dean, na jeho vkus o trochu pomaleji, vystoupal po třech schodech nahoru.   
„Grrr, další Mary Poppins!“ rozmrzele se vyhnul nabízené pomoci a šoural se k lavici, kde poslední tři noci spával. Sam ho předběhl a udělal mu mezi polštáři místo. „Chceš si lehnout?“  
„Ne – chci si tu založit výškový tábor!“   
Když si sedal jak stoletý stařík, Sam ho pro jistotu přidržel. „Díky,“ dostalo se mu za to hodně sarkastického poděkování.  
Stál nad svým starším bratrem a pozoroval jeho už několikáté sáhnutí si na hruď. Cítil z něj vztek a bolest, i když žádné viditelné zranění nezaznamenal.   
„Co!“ Dean k němu zvedl podrážděně hlavu. Točilo ho Samovo zírání a vyčkávání.  
„Co? – třeba mi říct, co se stalo?! Vypadáš jako by tě přejel parní válec,“ vypadal nad ním jak kárající matka.  
„A furt fešák,“ neodolal to zlehčit.  
Sam jen rozhodil nevěřícně rukama.  
„Našel jsem ho na tom samém místě jako před pár týdny,“ vložil se do toho Castiel. Sam se na něj otočil.  
„Myslíš u jeho hrobu?“ Sam nevěřícně polkl.  
„Začínám mít pro ten kraj slabost,“ ušklíbl se Dean. Zatahal si za oblečení, jakoby mu bylo těsné u krku.  
„Jeho fyzický stav byl narušen vnitřním zraněním a byl nestabilní,“ Castiel mluvil jak ze zdravotního manuálu.  
„To jste měli vidět toho druhýho zmrda! V nebi si budou myslet, že mu vypadla prdel z kalhot!“  
„Cože?“ Sam se vyjevil. „Zranil ho anděl? Proč by – mají ho přeci chránit! Nebe ho má chránit!“ tohle bylo mířeno jako výčitka přímo na jediného zástupce, který tuhle vyšší moc prezentoval svou přítomností.  
„Vítej v pošahaným světě, Sammy!“  
Castiel vystoupal po schodech a on si nevědomky stoupl mezi něj a sedícího Deana.   
„Nejsem obeznámen se všemi skutky, ke kterým došlo -“  
„Jistě – možná jsem si to udělal já sám! Z nudy!“ víc jízlivě už to znít nemohlo.  
A Castiel už tomu nemohl nasadit větší korunu. „Myslím, že to neodpovídá tvé přirozené inteligenci a bylo by to navíc dost hloupé.“   
Po tom všem Dean nedokázal udržet nervy na uzdě a bouchly mu saze.   
****  
Sam se ocitl mezi těma dvěma, kdy Dean vylítl na nohy, zuřil, mluvil o zradě, lhaní a přetvářce a k popisu používal hodně odvázaného slovníku mezitím co na Castielovi byly znát minimální emoce. Avšak jeho oči hovořily o empatiích, kterých byl uvnitř plný, jen je neuměl promítnout do své tváře.  
A pak tu byly ty vibrace, které stejně jako u Auriel indikovaly jeho momentální náladu. Vlnily se všude kolem něj a pokaždé, když si Dean sáhl na prsa ve snaze je ze sebe shodit, měl Sam obavu o jeho zdraví.  
Až po několikáté zmínce o druhém andělovi si uvědomil, že tam s nimi vlastně není. Rozhlédl se po pozemku, který se mimo verandy utápěl ve tmě. Málokdy u něčeho chyběla, tak proč najednou takový nezájem?  
„Kde je Auriel?“ vypadlo z něj doprostřed argumentování.  
„…Nebyl jsem oprávněn ti sdělovat tyto informace, Deane. K tomu jsou pověření jiní…“  
„…Mohl jsi mi to říct za jejich zády – tak se to přeci, sakra, dělá! Tak se sdělují ty podělaně důležitý věci…!“  
„…A není to nepřípustné…?“  
„…Ne, hergot! Tomu se říká tajná depeše, Castieli! A je vítaná, protože pak před ostatními nevypadáš jak posranej hňup, když to přijde oficiálně…!“  
„Deane?“ Sam se na něj obrátil, na ten pobledlý obličej s hořícími tvářemi a planoucíma očima. Teď před nimi měl pouze Castiela, na kterého svaloval ve své urputnosti a jako na jediného zástupce nebes, veškerou vinu.   
„…Řek´ sem to už tomu vocasovi, co dělá Michaelovi messengera a zopakuju to i tobě – Fuck the hell off! Jsi zaslepenej tou křišťálovou průzračností toho vašeho zpropadenýho nebe přesně jako Auriel. Nezbyl ve mně otvor, ze kterýho bych nekrvácel, a ona vyjednávala. Pusu jsem měl plnou podělaný hlíny a šutrů a ona přesto váhala. Sama se zlámanýma kostma a vazem a stejně by za vás všechny tam nahoře dýchala. Vidí ve vás jen to nejlepší, i když ji šlapete po krku…!“  
„…Stejně tak, jako ty všechno tohle vidíš v Samovi, Deane. Jste si víc podobní, než si myslíš…“  
„…Nemluv o něm přede mnou v jeho přítomnosti…!“  
„…Uhm, nejsem si jist, co tohle znamená…“  
„Deane!“ Sam ho chytil za ramena, aby si vyžádal pozornost.   
„Teď ne, Sammy!“ chtěl ho odstrčit jak malé otravné dítě. A tak jako správný prudící mladší bratr se nenechal.  
„Jsem tu, sakra, jedinej, kdo se zajímá o Auriel, která má mimochodem s vámi dvěma za sebou víc společnýho života než já s oběma dohromady?!“ Sam se po nich otočil, se zvýšeným hlasem a šermujícíma rukama. Byl skoro stejně tak popuzený jako oni sami.  
Castielovi se v očích objevil nepřítomný výraz, Dean se tahal za klopy bundy.  
„Je tohle tvůj nový tik?“ kývnul k němu hlavou. Když Dean zvedl udiveně pohled, doplnil.  
„Jen, že to děláš posledních třicet minut. Vypadá to jako něco mezi kopřivkou a infarktem – je ti dobře?“  
„Jenom to – brní. Tam uvnitř,“ konečně byl Dean schopen popsat ten pocit. Hned se v tom místě poškrábal.  
„Můžeš ho toho zbavit? Než si do sebe udělá díru,“ otočil se na anděla.  
Castiel vypadal skoro smutně. Že by přeci jen trochu nějaká exprese emocí?  
„Tohle je dopad absence Strážného anděla pokud s lidským protějškem navázal pozemský kontakt.“  
„Hledal jsi ji?“   
„Ano -“  
„Byl jsi pryč sotva pár minut!“  
„A prohledal jsem celý svět, Deane. Pokud by tu byla, našel bych ji.“  
„A nebo se ti nehodí do businessu stejně tak jako Zachovi - “  
Castiel udělal dva kroky k nim, ale Dean neměl kam couvnout a ani nehodlal. Sam se proto ocitl hodně natěsno mezi nimi.  
„Tvé pochybnosti o správnosti jednání některých z nás jsou oprávněné, avšak tvá domněnka, že jeden člen dělá stádo, mě netěší. I já doufal v jiný přístup a z toho svého se bude Zachariáš zodpovídat!“  
„Tady se někdo cítí jako Neúplatný, hm?“   
„Nemůžeš se cítit neúplatný, Deane. To je pouze stav bytí.“  
„Uhm, on mluví o filmu, Casi,“ Sam uprostřed nich působil jako pomyslný rozdělovník. A neměl z toho zrovna dvakrát radost. Dean se drbal a Castiel vibroval – být mezi nimi bylo fakt o nádor.  
„Proč?“ Castiela změna tématu zmátla.  
„Jen tě k nim přirovnává. Neúplatní – Sean Connery, Kevin Costner…“   
„Proč? Byli to také andělé?“  
„Víš, co – zapomeň na to. Bude to pro všechny jednodušší. Jen – pokud jsi Auriel nenašel, co to může znamenat?“   
„Že není v tomto světě -“  
„Blablabla, to už jsme slyšeli!“ Dean protočil dětinsky oči.  
„Zmlkni, Deane!“ teď už s ním Samovy docházela trpělivost. Byl to jeho velký bratr, vzhlížel k němu od doby, co si pamatoval, porvali se a objali tolikrát, že by to mohlo mít vlastní shot na youtube, jenže občas Dean potřeboval klasickou otcovskou facku přes celý obličej, aby se přestal chovat jak neomalený šulin. Tuhle funkci zastával Bobby, který však byl zrovna dnešní noc mimo domov.   
Starší z Winchesterů se zatvářil uraženě. „Na čí straně vlastně stojíš, Same? A jestli řekneš, že na straně pravdy, tak ti za to tupý klišé nakopu zadek!“   
Sam se k němu otočil čelem. „Moje místo je tady, vedle tebe. Vždycky bylo a vždycky bude. Ale hodně se toho změnilo, co ses vrátil. Vztekle odstrkáváš od sebe všechno, co se jen přiblíží s úmyslem ti nějak pomoc. Nemluvíš, nespíš, vidím v tobě smutek, když si zrovna myslíš, že se nedívám. Zasloužíš si ve svém životě konečně něco dobrého, Deane a možná, že ti to bylo sesláno přímo z nebe. Nepřestanu být Castielovi nikdy vděčný za to, že tě vrátil téhle malé rodině zpátky. A Auriel? Jo, občas se chová jak velký andělský dítě, které se snaží pojmout ve své dychtivosti všechno z okolního světa a učí se s tím zacházet, ale pokaždý, když tě vidí, je z tebe stejně ohromená, jakoby tě viděla poprvý. Bezmezně v tebe věří a už jen tvoje jméno, které vyslovuje tak…s láskou…mi vždycky způsobí mrazení v zádech. A stejně tak mluví o svých bratrech tam ze shora a myslím, že po jejich způsobu zacházení cítí velké rozčarování. Nechci a nemůžu tu obhajovat bytosti, o kterých vím ještě míň než ty, pouze – dívám se na ně ze světla, kdežto ty ze tmy. A někdy mám pocit, že si tu svou bolest užíváš – že to bereš jako formu osobního trestu. Jsi v mým životě to nejdůležitější, Deane – jen zrovna teď potřebuju vědět, že i já jsem ten, kdo ti stojí za to, abys konečně zase začal vidět ty, kteří tu pro tebe jsou.“  
Sam cítil slzy, klouzající mu po tváři, ale nechal je být. Viděl je i v očích svého bratra těsně předtím, než ho Dean pevně objal. V tom gestu bylo pro Sama tolik náklonnosti a bratrské lásky tak jako vždycky. Tohle byl pro Deana způsob jak mu ´říci´o svých intimních citech, které k němu choval. Nahlas o nich nemluvil, ale vždycky byly poznat z jeho jednání.  
Když se mu po pár vteřinách znovu podíval do obličeje, Dean ho poplácal po tváři. Bez řečí odešel do domu a Sam si uvědomil, že blíž k tomu, aby se mu Dean svěřil se svými myšlenkami, už se nikdy nedostane.   
Proto nechal stát zúčastněně se tvářícího Castiela na verandě a následoval ho.  
****  
„Nejsi na to sám, Deane!“ Sam se k němu zoufale snažil probojovat. A on to stejně zarytě odmítal.  
„Nejsem na to sám,“ smutně se na mladšího bratra usmál a poklepal ho po rameni. Otočil se a společně s lahví alkoholu začal pomalu stoupat schody do patra, provázen Samovým pohledem, který ho pálil v zádech.   
„Deane, prosím. Mluv se mnou.“   
Samův hlas byl cítit slzami a posledním záchvěvem zdrcené prosby. Deanovy ztěžklo srdce, nohy i ta zatracená lahev v ruce. Váhavě se zastavil uprostřed schodiště. Všechno, co v něm po dnešní noci ještě zbylo ho táhlo zpátky dolů, proto se chytil pevně zábradlí, aby nezakolísal. Toužil se otočit k bratrovi čelem, avšak jediné co udělal, byl pohyb hlavou do strany. Chtěl se mu svěřit, jak mizerně mu je a jak se cítí podveden, ale přes rty a rameno mu přešlo pouhé „Dobrou noc, Sammy.“  
A pak se zastavil až za zavřenými dveřmi svého pokoje, zanechajíc svého malého bratra pod schody jak nedůvěryhodného psa.   
Uvědomoval si, jak nelítostně ho od sebe odstrčil. Že vyměnil jeho konejšivou společnost za tupou náruč Jacka Danielse.   
Protože Jack je sobec a neptá se pokaždé jako Sam, jak mu je.   
Jack ho nevšímavě nechává v klidu a nehledá ihned všechna možná řešení jako Sam.  
Jacka může bez výčitek vyměnit za Johnnyho, za to Sama bude mít neustále v zádech, protože se málokdy nechá přesvědčit, aby něco vzdal.   
Mlčel před ním v obavách, že bratr bude pátrat po odpovědích za každou cenu, až ho to dostane do maléru. Vždy na něm bylo poznat, když se mu kolečka v mozku rozhýbala na plné obrátky a on začal spřádat plány. Byl několikrát svědkem toho, když mladší z Winchesterů pod tlakem situace na sebe bral rozhodnutí a to bez ohledu na dopad okolností, jen aby zachránil ohrožené životy. Už takhle byl Sam namočený v něčem, v čem Dean nechtěl, aby pokračoval.  
Nenáviděl by sám sebe, kdyby ho svými činy, kterých se dopouštěl tam dole, měl strčit přes okraj srázu, na kterém Sam balancoval.  
Dotáhl se k posteli, svezl se do mezery mezi ní a noční stolek. Takto chráněn ze dvou stran odšrouboval uzávěr a několik vteřin žíznivě pil. Až pocit bolesti z popáleného hrdla ho donutil přestat. Rozkašlal se mezitím, co se snažil popadnout dech.   
Klidně by tu mohl pojít a nechat Michaela tahat se s mrtvolou!   
Při vzpomínce na anděly si znovu musel přejet po hrudi a zahnat to nepříjemné a opakující se brnění na prsou zuřivým škrábáním. Vrazil při tom loktem do nočního stolku až poskočil, na zem se z něj snesla fotografie. Přestal se ošívat a s něhou ji zvedl.   
Andělé na tebe dohlížejí, Deane.   
Jediný anděl, který mu ještě zbyl, a kterému důvěřoval, byl na téhle fotce. Obrátil obličej k oknu a dál ven, k noční obloze s poblikávajícími hvězdami.  
„Snažím se dělat pro Sama to nejlepší,“ řekl. „Jen nevím, jestli to někdy úplně chápe.“   
Našel na nebi tu jednu jedinou z hvězd, která se mu zdála vždy tak hodně blízko zemi a nechal se na pár minut unášet představou o tom, že právě ona patří Mary a nízko je tak proto, aby mohla slyšet své syny, když k ní promlouvají.   
Pak, vracejíc pozornost na obrázek ve své dlani, zatřásl nad svou dětskou touhou hlavou.   
Upil z lahve a díval se mlčky na tu šťastnou dvojici, dokud nebyl čas se opět napít. Přejel přes obličeje hřbetem palce ruky, která je svírala. „A občas –„ zadrhl se v něm hlas. „Občas se u toho cítím jako bych ho zrazoval.“  
****  
Sam sbalil poslední ze svých věcí a jediný, kdo ho v tom rozptyloval, byl Zep. Neúnavně poletoval kolem jak barevný kapesník unášený větrem a sedal na všechno, co Sam vzal do ruky.  
Nakonec zakotvil na jezdci od zipu, snad aby si vynutil to, že pokud bude chtít Sam tašku zapnout, bude ho muset přibalit.  
„Ty máš ale výdrž,“ stoupl si nad ním s rukama v bok. „Myslíš si, že s tím, jak se mi každý ráno procházíš po obličeji, jen abys mě donutil vstát a já ti pak nakrájel něco sladkýho k pososávání tě teď vezmu na cestu?“  
Nastavil mu dlaň. „No tak, kámo. Netrucuj. Bobby se o tebe postará.“  
Zep mu pomalu přelezl na prsty. Složil křídla, ale hned vzápětí odstartoval, aby se mu usadil ve vlasech.   
Sedával tam tak často, až Sam usoudil, že ho přitahuje vůně šampónu, který používá. Jednou se mu dokonce zamotal ještě do mokrých vlasů, takže musel celého Pana Čichala sušit pod rozsvícenou stolní lampičkou.  
Teď mu rozkrojil šťavnaté jablko, pro které měl motýl také slabost. Sama ovanul slabý proud vzduchu, když se mu Zep spustil kolem obličeje k misce s ovocem. Hned namočil svůj dlouhý mlsný sosák do šťávy.  
„Ještě chvíli a začneš u toho mlaskat,“ zakroutil nad ním hlavou. Opatrně mu přejel ukazováčkem po obvodu velkých nádherně zbarvených křídel, pak utáhl zip na tašce a přehodil si ji přes rameno.  
Začalo se rozednívat, musel vyrazit. Měl před sebou dlouhou cestu.  
Než vyšel z pokoje, ještě se otočil. Zep už byl zase v pohybu, mávajíc křídly snad dvakrát tak rychleji jen aby Sama dohonil.   
„Bobby se o tebe postará,“ zopakoval a ani nevěděl, koho z nich chce ujistit.   
Vyšel na chodbu a spěšně za sebou zavřel dveře, aby za ním Zep nemohl.  
Když míjel ty Deanovi pootevřené, na chvíli se v nich zastavil. Jeho starší bratr ležel na posteli a jen díky obsahu alkoholu, který mu putoval tělem, tvrdě spal. Ve špinavém oblečení, botech a s lahví v ruce. I jeho pokoj vypadal jak skládka a táhlo to z něj jak z putyky. Tohle byl pro Sama tak smutný pohled.   
Jeho velký bratr bojoval se svými vnitřními démony, on se tedy postará o ty zvenčí, když jim i nebe ukazuje svou nevlídnou tvář.  
Je čas přestat jen přihlížet. Pokud se Dean rozhodne, že ho přeci jen potřebuje, číslo na něj má. Ale on už nemohl dál čekat – ne po tom všem, co tady za těch pár dní zažil.   
Odešel z domu, aby dál pokračoval svou vlastní cestou. Nasedl do jednoho ze tří aut patřící Bobbymu. Vzal telefon, vytočil číslo, čekal. Pak jen suše oznámil. „Potřebuju se sejít, Ruby.“  
Dean s Bobbym by se mu v tom snažili zabránit. To proto je musel opustit.


	15. Smutná přítomnost a zničená budoucnost

Dívej se, Deane.  
Otevřel oči. Ležel ve svém pokoji, ve své posteli, ve svém oblečení, které používal na spaní. Její přítomnost ucítil ještě dříve, než ho znovu oslovila.  
Nadzvedl se na lokti a ohlédl se přes rameno. Stála u okna, obklopená slunečním světlem, které obtékalo obrysy jejího vypůjčeného těla.   
„Auriel?“ Proč to od něho vyznělo jako otázka, věděl, kdo je.  
Ano, Deane.  
„Jsi zpátky …“ přetočil se na druhý bok, posadil se. Bosá chodidla mu pohladil koberec, u kotníků ho zašimralo. Sklopil pohled k nohám a k sivému pírku, jenž se mu sneslo na holý nárt.   
Zvláštní, kde se tu…vzal ho do ruky.  
Nikdy jsem tě neopustila, Deane. Zněl mu její hlas hlavě.   
Ani se nepozastavil, že s ním znovu mluví pomocí myšlenek a jemu to nijak neubližuje. Z nějakého důvodu zíral na tu světle šedivou věc ve své dlani. Něco tak ordinérního přitahovalo jeho pozornost, aniž by tušil –  
Stín, který uzmul skoro všechno světlo v místnosti, ho donutil zvednout hlavu. A jestliže před chvílí zlaté paprsky obkreslovaly zlehka její obvod, teď se snažily prodrat skrze záplavu sivého opeření.   
Dean zalapal po dechu. Přes celou šířku pokoje se rozpínala obrovská andělská křídla, která měla tu samou fascinující barvu jako to singl pírko na jeho dlani.   
A pokud si dokázal zaujatě prohlížet tohle jedno pár dlouhých vteřin, shluk několika stovek v dokonalém a ladném obrysu mu ´ukradlo´srdce.   
Znával obrázky andělů s křídly z knížek, vždy to však byly buď dětské kresby nebo fanatické ´vidiny.´  
Ale to, co on před sebou v tuhle chvíli viděl, bylo neskutečně překrásné a živé stvoření s hrdým postojem, pyšnící se párem stoprocentně perfektních perutí. Jakoby tím Auriel nabyla své skutečné andělské podstaty a on ji konečně mohl spatřit tak, jak si vždy přála. Odrážela se v jeho očích, skrz které se mu propadala hlouběji a hlouběji až do toho místa, o kterém pochyboval, že ho stále má. Přísahal by, že někde tam uvnitř, hodně blízko srdce ho zahřálo – to se jeho duše, utápěná a držená v samotě jeho vlastní vůlí nad tím znovu shledáním zaradovala.   
Omámeně vstal. Chtěl jí toho najednou tolik říct a vysvětlit. Svou nevíru, svou odtaživost, své chování, kterým ji možná zraňoval. Povědět jí, jak ho těší, že je zpátky.   
Jsem tady, Deane.   
Přistoupil k ní blíž, současně zlákán touhou si sáhnout – zabořit prsty do lesklého peří, které vypadalo tvrdé jak brnění a přesto by rád okusil jeho hebkost.   
Zmítán mentálními i fyzickými přáními se na cestě k ní div nezamotal. Hergot, to je ale síla!   
Vypadala ve své póze, jakoby se k němu právě snesla shora a reprezentovala veškerou nezlomnou nebeskou hrdost. Byla tak vybízející!  
Jsem tady, Deane!  
Přitahován jak kov k magnetu k ní vztáhl ruku, samou nedočkavostí se mu třásla. Tohle jistě bude pro oba dva vzácný okamžik!  
A pak, ve zlomku vteřiny, v té REÁLNÉ sekundě si uvědomil, že ona by tu být neměla – ne uvnitř domu, kam mají andělé vstup striktně zapovězený!  
Podívej se na mě, Deane! Vypálila mu do mozku. Tohle zabolelo.   
„Auriel, ty - “  
Dívej se a zpytuj!  
Pírko v jeho ruce vzplálo slabě stříbřitým plamínkem. Její křídla pak ohnivou silou, která ho srazila na kolena.  
****  
Z noční můry se dostával bolestivě pomalu, za odporných zvuků praskajících kostí a odéru páleného peří.   
Jeho pokoj byl dávno v plamenech, stravující ihned vše, čeho se dotkl. Stál uvězněn v kruhu inferna, pažemi chránícími si obličej, vdechujíc rozžhavený vzduch, bez možnosti se pohnout a někam utéci.  
Jakoby ho anděl nemínil propustit dříve, nežli oba shoří na prach.   
Viděl vzplanout její vlasy a popáleniny ve tváři, které jí hyzdily rysy. Přišla o oči, ústa a pak o půlku svého obličeje. Roztékala se před ním jak panenka z vosku. Bylo to tak – odporně zvrácené, že nemohl od té scény odtrhnout zrak.  
Vysvobození přišlo s nádechem, kterým do sebe vtáhl poletující ohnivé jiskry. Chytil se za krk, spálený hrtan a plíce ho brzy nechají odejít v bolesti z tohoto světa. Čím víc bojoval v nutnosti se nadýchnout, tím víc do sebe dostával rozžhavené částečky. Z jazyka mu zbyl ohořelý pahýl, z vnitřností seškvařený mišmaš. Padl na záda, konečně umíral. A v té samé chvilce proti němu vyrazil obličej toho největšího zla, které ve svém životě zažil. Žluté oči a rozšklebená tvář byly tak blízko té jeho.  
„Vítej zpátky doma, synu!“ Alastair na něj dýchl svým jedovatým hlasem.  
A Dean se, i přes absenci podpůrných orgánů, rozkřičel.  
****  
Stále s hysterickým řevem vyletěl do sedu. Byly to nejdelší a nejbolestnější sekundy jeho života, než se zorientoval.   
Šílel sžírán vnitřní bolestí, než si konečně uvědomil, kde je.   
Těkal očima po místnosti, hledajíc důkaz toho, co právě prožil, ale nenašel nic. S úlevou, propocený a rozklepaný se skácel zpátky do postele.   
I když jeho pokoj vypadal jak po nájezdu kočovných cirkusáků, pořád to bylo něco, co ho spojovalo s realitou. A to i ta poloprázdná lahev, která se vylila a obsah se vsákl do peřiny a prostěradla. Znechuceně ji shodil na zem.  
Chvíli ležel bez hnutí snažíc se o vyčištění pulzující hlavy, než se začal zase drbat na hrudi. Zahýbal oblečením a rozdmýchal tím nepříliš chutný odér.  
Přičichl si sám k sobě a zkroutil rty. „Ježíši. Smrdím jak nejnovější počin od Davida Beckhama.“  
A o to vážně nestál.   
Očistný proces byl dlouhý a sprcha vlažná. Mimo hygieny v ní uspokojil i své další tělesné potřeby. Zaměstnal tím svou mysl představami něčeho vskutku vzrušujícího.   
Fyzicky se mu sice ulevilo, ale duše jančila dál. Otřel rukou zamlžené zrcadlo a podíval se na odraz své tři dny neoholené tváře.   
„Tenhle obličej zažil už lepší časy,“ promluvil sám k sobě. Když se oblékal do posledního čistého oblečení, nepřemýšlel jen nad tím, že by měl naplnit pračku, ale i nad červenými drápanci, které se mu táhly přes prsa. Byly jeho vlastním výtvorem, jak se neustále v pocitu brnění hrubě škrábal. Cožpak tohle nikdy neskončí?   
Rozhlédl se po pokoji a opustil ho s předsevzetím, že až se tam znovu vrátí, bude to s velkým pytlem na odpadky.  
„Same?“ naklonil se nad zábradlí z patra a čekal odpověď z kuchyně. Ten domácí hospodyňka jistě připravuje něco k obědu.   
„Bobby?“ zkusil dalšího člena rodiny, když nedostal na první jméno odpověď.  
Došel ztichlým domem k Samovým dveřím a bez skrupulí vešel dovnitř. Lusknutím prstů se ocitl v jiné dimenzi – svěží, voňavé a naklizené. „Kriste pane! Je snad gay, aby jeho pokoj vypadal takhle?“ skoro si odfrkl.  
Jediný nestatický v místnosti byl Zep. Poletoval u okna, namáčknutý na skle jakoby se snažil skrz tu průhlednou hmotu protlačit.  
„Co je – máš tam páníčka?“ Dean si stoupl vedle něj a natlačil nos k chladnému povrchu. Venku však nebyl nikdo, koho by označil za svého bratra a motýlího krále. Za to Zep využil situace a už si to mířil k otevřeným dveřím.  
„Zeppeline Winchestere, okamžitě se vrať!“ Dean ho načapal, jak si to v křivce šine na chodbu. I když mával, co mu velká křídla dovolovala, stejně se svou rychlostí nemohl vyrovnat té lidské.   
Byl předběhnut a zahnán zpátky. Udělal kolečko, vyčerpaně dosedl na Samův polštář, popolezl doprostřed a se složenými křídly vypadal, že odpočívá.  
Dean, míjející při odchodu komodu z náhlého popudu vytáhl jeden ze šuplíků. Prázdný.   
Zotvíral všechny se stejným výsledkem. V neblahém tušení otevřel šatní skříň. Buď se Sam chystal na velké prádlo nebo se prostě sbalil a odjel.  
Při té představě v něm hrklo. Tomuhle chtěl přeci zabránit!   
Seběhl po schodech do přízemí, ve spěchu nakoukl do obývacího pokoje a kuchyně. Čekal známky jakékoli lidské přítomnosti a blížícího se oběda, ale byl zklamán studeným sporákem i neprostřeným stolem.  
Vyšel ven, jen aby několikrát bratra zavolal – místo toho však zjistil, že jedno z Bobbyho aut, které neoficiálně Sam používal, bylo pryč.  
Dean zašátral v kapse pro mobil, ten ale zůstal ležet někde v domě.   
Pozdě si uvědomil, že to o co se snažil, mělo na Sama opačný účinek.   
Chtěl ho od všeho distancovat, jenže Sam měl dávno už svou vlastní cestu, na které se jen zastavil, aby si zavázal pomyslnou tkaničku od bot z důvodu zdolání další vytyčené mety. Svým chováním do něj Dean prakticky strčil a donutil ho pokračovat v chůzi.  
Tak zoufale se snažil o to být sám, až se mu to nakonec splnilo. Jenže tohle vůbec nebylo to, co si přál nebo jak si představoval.   
****  
Svět se změnil. I ona sama nebyla stejná. Nerozuměla tomu.   
Její bratr ji opustil uprostřed nepořádku a chaosu. Předtím, snad v projevu dobré vůle, uzdravil všechna zranění, která ji způsobil. I přes to obrovské zklamání, které v ní vyvolaly jeho donucovací způsoby, ho několikrát zavolala. Zkoušela se z toho divného místa dostat svépomocí, jenže to z nějakého důvodu nefungovalo. Snažila se o kontakt s Castielem, ale jakoby veškeré andělské schopnosti v tomto prostoru byly mrtvé.   
Ani nebe nebylo vidět skrz šedivé mraky, vzduch divně voněl.  
Pátrala celou svou myslí po Deanovi, avšak jeho duše nebyla k nalezení. Jako tenkrát, když se jí ztratila v Pekle.  
Ta podobnost ji vyrazila dech! Znovu a znovu se snažila zachytit aspoň slabý náznak její existence, do té doby než ji nečekaná bolest hlavy přesvědčila o opaku. S útrpným zasyčením si přitiskla dlaně na spánky – tohle pro ni bylo nové a překvapující – bolest byla dosud nepoznanou věcí, od které ji chránila její milost. Ovšem v tuhle chvíli se zdálo, že i ta ji na tomto místě opustila.  
Váhala jen chvíli, stojíc na ulici plné odpadků, poničených domů a vraků aut. Musí odejít, než ji tenhle zkázy plný prostor zadusí. Jistě najde jiný segment, který bude plný života a zeleně. Ano, to bylo to, co tu postrádala – život.  
A nenašla ho ani za svou výpravou za lepším světlem. Jakoby všichni lidé zmizeli. Možná – možná jsou jen v práci – tak to lidé přeci dělávají – vytváří tam všechny ty úžasné věci, kterým je Bůh naučil. Proč tu však plno z nich leží ladem a zničených, nechápala. Jsou opravdu už tak nepotřebné, že se jich ruce, které jim daly vzniknout tak podřadně zbavily? Sama jich vzala několik do dlaní, než se řízla o ostrou hranu. Zírala na krev vytékající z rány a pak se znovu dostavil pocit bolesti. I když se snažila ji zhojit, nestalo se vůbec nic. Zamračila se a otřela si zranění do kalhot.  
O několik ulic dál, které byly stejně neutěšené jako ty, kterými prošla, stál kostel s věží sahající skoro až do oněch šedivých mračen. A stejně tak jako bylo vylidněno venku, bylo prázdno i uvnitř.  
Jen střepy, pokácené lavice a převržený oltář.   
Couvala před tou spouští, až narazila na úpatí dřevěného schodiště vedoucí na samý vrchol věže. V náhlém návalu úzkosti a touze být blíže nebi se po nich rozeběhla nahoru. Když celá zadýchaná rozrazila nízká dvířka na ochoz, její oči, mysl i duše se setkaly s realitou.   
Všechno, k čemu byla zrozena a co se naučila během svého pobytu na zemi milovat, bylo pryč. Spáleno na prach, zničeno pro ni neznámou avšak devastující silou. Vypadalo to na povstání samotného Pekla! Odehrála se tu snad předem prohraná válka?  
Dívala se z vrchu a neviděla nic než zkázu – jen mrtvou, vyprahlou a nehybnou zem, bez špetky jakéhokoli života a nápisy po zdech hlásající slovo Croatoan, kterému nerozuměla. Jak v mrákotách se dopotácela k okraji vyhlídky, sevřela kovové zábradlí tak, až jí zbělely klouby.   
Má být její nedobrovolný pobyt na takovémto místě trestem za drzost postavit se proti Zachariášovi a nepřímo tak samotnému Michaelovi?   
Zvedla zrak k obloze, která nebyla. Okamžitě začala postrádat tu modř a pokřikování poletujících ptáků – vždy jich bylo všude plno. To ticho ji děsilo.  
Je tahle absolutní zkáza s absencí jakéhokoli zvuku jejím vězením za to, že si v přetahované mezi nebem a zemí vybrala lidskou stranu?   
A pak se jí hlavou prohnala myšlenka, která jí srazila na kolena.  
Může být tenhle svět důsledkem Deanovy volby?   
Z kleku se zlomeně svezla do sedu. Opřela tvář o chladný kámen. Do třetice se ozvala bolest – jenže tentokrát byla jiná, vycházela zevnitř jejího těla, zahlcovala, dusila, drásala. Kroutila jejími vnitřnostmi, třásla zběsile srdcem, stahovala krk znemožňujíc tak nadechnutí. Přelévala se v ní jak rozžhavená láva, strhávala dosud nepoznané emoce, kumulovala je, jen aby se mohly dostat skrz její ústa v dlouhém a trýznivém výkřiku. Ruku v ruce šly slzy, které vytryskly spolu s poznáním, že všechno, co kdy v ní bylo andělského původu, je pryč. Zachariáš ve své moci a pomstychtivosti ji vše odebral.   
Stala se člověkem – jenže svět svou lidskost ztratil před několika lety. Tohle byla zničená budoucnost bez bratrů a sester, bez Deana, bez naděje. Byla sama, i Bůh ji opustil.   
A ona najednou věděla, že tu zemře.


	16. Posedlost lovce

Zůstala na ochozu kostela a po zbytek dne shlížela dolů do ulic.   
I přes tu zkázu nepřestávala doufat, že se lidé vrátí. Mají tu přeci své domovy a musí začít s opravami.   
Jistě to bude podobné tomu, když spravovali Bobbyho dům. Byla součástí a naučila se natírat. Teď svou znalostí může pomoci i ostatním.   
V důsledku této vidiny v ní zahořela jiskřička naděje, protože kvůli takovému množství práce se lidé zajisté navrátí už brzy.   
Utřela si mokrý nos do rukávu.   
****  
„Takže…?“ vzhlédli k němu, jakmile vstoupil do místnosti.  
„Mám lokaci. Vyrážíme,“ za to on se na ně ani nepodíval.   
„Má ta informace nějakou váhu?“  
Hodil na stůl kapsář z tvrdé látky, jehož obsahem byly ampule s lidskou krví a injekční stříkačky. Jak si tyhle human transfůze užíval! Následná alergická reakce dokázala skřípnout démonského zmrda tak, že by vyblil kombinaci i k Pekelné bráně.   
Kdyby o ni však stál a nešel úplně po něčem jiném.   
Sáhl po whisky, přikývl. „Ten zkurvysyn byl jeden z těch odolnějších! Známka vyšších kruhů!“   
Jenže on byl v mučení vyučen samotným mistrem! Zhluboka se napil.   
„Já tohle nezačal, ale hodlám to skončit!“ utřel si pusu do předloktí.  
****  
Z vyhlídky ji vyhnalo šero a zima. Poprvé v životě pocítila na své kůži dotek studeného větru a trochu vyplašeně sledovala její reakci. Ty vyskákané pupínky nevypadaly moc lidsky. Rychle si po nich přejela dlaněmi, snad zmizí. Jenže za chvíli tu byly znovu a ještě ji donutily se otřást.  
Ve své nerozhodnosti, zdali pozorovací stanoviště opustit a v důsledku toho tak propásnout návrat lidských bytostí, se nahoře klepala ještě několik dlouhých minut. A pak, celá zkřehlá, té kousavé zimě už dál odolávat nedokázala.   
Uvnitř kostela jí bylo o mnoho lépe. Těch nápisů napsaných na zdech si všimla až po nějaké době. Znovu to divné slovo Croatoan. Válka a oběti, hned pod tím.   
Dokonce i na převráceném oltáři byla písmena. Jejich význam však ukrýval roztrhaný přehoz. V momentě, kdy ho stáhla, se ještě více setmělo. Klopýtla dozadu, jakoby do ní někdo prudce vrazil. Natloukla si koleno o převrácenou lavici, jenže nic pro ni v tuto chvíli nemohlo být bolestivější než to, co četla.   
Bůh nás opustil.   
Lidé už se nevrátí.  
Ďábel povstal.  
Všichni jsou mrtví.   
****  
Ta prokletá cesta jim trvala celou noc. Ani na chvíli se nechtěl vzdát řízení, nabídky na vystřídání hrubě odmítal. Silnice byly plné starých rezavých vraků a prokličkovat mezi nimi si vyžadovalo dávku jeho soustředěnosti. Pak už mu zbylo pramálo prostoru v mysli k přemýšlení nebo ještě hůř, vzpomínání.  
Na vše, jak to před pěti lety začalo a proč. Jak se celý svět propadl do sraček.  
Jak přežil a celou dobu nepřestával bojovat, aby tuhle zmrvenou apokalypsu skončil. Ztratil všechno a neváhal obětovat ještě víc. I kdyby to měly být životy lidí, kteří okolo něj tvořili nepočetnou skupinku a následovali ho při té šílené honbě za znovu získáním legendárního Coltu.   
Svět se změnil a on s ním. Trpce se usmál. Who gives a fuck now?!  
****  
Šedivé svítání ji našlo schoulenou před vstupem do kostela. Napůl zmrzlou a v zůstatku ztrápenou.  
Její duše nemusela být polidštěna, aby ji uvědomění si celé marnosti tohoto světa srazilo na kolena a posléze vyhnalo ven v poslední naději…  
Prosebně volala! Zuřivě křičela!  
V té opravdově poslední naději, že ji Otec uslyší.   
Kdyby byla stále andělem, neexistovalo by nic, co by ji mohlo zadržet v navrácení do nebe. A tak jako Castiel i ona by měla svou misi. Pokud se Bůh opravdu jen na vteřinu zadíval stranou a nechal svého zapovězeného Syna napáchat tak nepříčetné zlo, bylo její povinností varovat ho.   
Poté by ji jistě Otec svěřil i další úkoly.  
Protože vedle Deana, který pro ni byl prioritou, tajně ve svém nitru nepřestávala dychtit po nových posláních.  
Mohla by…  
…kdyby měla svá křídla funkční.   
Posmutněla.  
Zachariáš měl pravdu – jejich absence z ní dělala posledního člena rodiny. Nikdy nedosáhne velkých skutků, nikdy se nezařadí po bok Castiela, kterého tolik obdivovala.   
Její andělské šance byly dost osekány – bude tedy mít nějaké jako člověk?  
****   
Tohle město byla stejná díra k posrání jako tuny dalších, kterými prošli.   
Všudy přítomné nápisy hlásaly jméno pandemie a on v návalu apatičnosti nad tím slovem Croatoan zapřemýšlel – schválně – co by se stalo, kdyby tenhle výraz zadal do googlu?   
Jeho staré já se nad tím na půlzlomek pousmálo – jediné, co mu z toho kybernetického světa scházelo, byly pornografické stránky.  
„Slyšels to?“ virtuální snění bylo přetrženo.  
„A co jako!“ byl zpátky ve svém permanentně-nasraném destruktivním módu.  
„Jakoby někdo - “  
„Sklapni!“ zasyčel. Najednou byl nervózní. Z ničeho nic. Možná, že…  
TOHLE místo mohlo být ONO!   
„Znáte plán, víte kam jít! Pokud narazíte na problém – odstřelte ho!“   
****  
Jako sama marnost bytí.   
Jako něco, co by mohlo ležet, dokud nezemře.  
Jako někdo, koho tak stravuje hlad až do nutkání zvracet.  
V té náhlé, divně lidské potřebě, zvedla hlavu. Konečně přestala připomínat ledasjaký pohozený balíček u vstupu do Božího domu, konečně ji tahle akutnost vytrhla z letargie. A zanechala v ní upřímně zmatenou jistotu.  
Mít hlad vážně bolí!  
Zavrtěla se. Ummm, co teď?   
****  
Znali přibližnou lokaci, jenže ne přesné místo. Prohledávali byty, každý z nich dostal na starost jedno patro a postupovali nahoru.   
Pátrali po konkrétní věci. Pokud ji už ti pekelní zmetci nepřemístili jinam, měla by tu být. Cítil vzrušení.   
Legendární Colt, zabalen jen v kabátě, putoval z místa na místo. Byl přesouván, nikdy nedržen na jednom místě víc než pár dní. Díky honbě za jeho získáním, procestovali už pěkných pár kousků země.  
A tak jako pokaždé doufal, že tady to skončí.  
Převracel, shazoval, kopal do věcí ve své fanatické touze ten poklad konečně najít.  
****  
Dívala se do alba s fotkami, které našla v jednom z poničených domovů. Tahle věc ji fascinovala od doby, co ji Sam ukázal to rodinné. Bylo v nich tolik lidských vzpomínek.  
I teď si obrázky prohlížela s velkou úctou a ještě větší zvědavostí. Popotáhla si staré pánské sako, které jí sklouzlo z ramen. Bylo špinavé, ale hřálo. Našla ho pohozené na zemi a jistě už bez užitku, když bylo takto odloženo.   
Otočila další list. Místo, aby pokračovala v hledání stravy, zůstala sedět u stolu s touto zaprášenou knihou plnou rodinného štěstí.   
Usmívali se na ni a ona se usmívala zpátky. Ani si to neuvědomovala. Dokonce i ten hryzavý hlad jí dal na chvíli pokoj.  
Rozbitými okny a vykopnutými dveřmi se prohnal průvan. Hluk, který ji donutil zvednout hlavu, se ozval hned poté.  
Strnule se zaposlouchala. Byly tohle hlasy?   
Srdce ji poskočilo, když se na chodbě ozvala dutá rána doprovázená hrubým klením.  
Přeci jen se nemýlila – lidé se vrací! Už tu nezůstane sama, jistě budou mít i nějakou potravu.  
Spěšně se zvedla na nohy. Musí je uvítat. A vrátit jim věci, které si půjčila.   
Sundala sako z ramen a zabalila do něj album jako pravý poklad.   
****  
Vyšel na chodbu, plnou odpadků a smradu. Byl podrážděný, hlava mu třeštila. Tady to patro bylo posledním. A oni neměli – nic. Vztekle kopal do bordelu kolem sebe, drtil nadávky.  
Tohle nesmí být zase promarněná šance! Už jich měl za sebou tolik, že mu připadalo, jakoby se za tímhle kusem střelné zbraně hnal už od narození.   
Odplivl si, hořkosti na jazyku se však nezbavil. Zůstávala s ním už celých pět let, ale nikdy si na ni nezvykl.   
Ve chvíli, kdy se otáčel, zachytil pohyb ve vedlejších dveřích. Nejdříve si myslel, že je to jeden z jeho mužů, jenže ten dlouhý černý cop značil opak.  
Instinktivně sáhl po zbrani – někdo tu byl navíc! A on nebude váhat nejdřív střílet a pak se ptát -  
SON-OF-A-BITCH! Právě zíral do stejně překvapeného obličeje, jako musel mít on sám.  
Poznal by ji mezi tisíci i po sto letech.  
Avšak z té vždy zářivé bytosti, kterou si pamatoval, se stala ušmudlaná, rozcuchaná a možná i ubrečená holka. Žádné vibrace z ní už necítil, tak jako tomu bývalo kdysi. Jen ten její výraz v očích byl pořád stejný - na jeho vřelosti, oddanosti a lásce, se kterou se na něj vždy dívala, se nezměnilo vůbec nic.   
Vlastní emoce, které v něm velice zvolna, po tolika letech absence, povstávaly, byly okamžitě sraženy a krutě zadupány jeho fanatickou posedlostí v jediném okamžiku, kdy mu padl zrak na balíček v jejích rukou.   
„Tak pro tohle sis sem přišla?!“ zasyčel. Nemohl od toho odtrhnout zrak! Konečně! Po letech štvaní, kdy zatratil i sám sebe, má vše na dosah.  
„Deane,“ vydechla jeho jméno a on nad tou melodií div nezaplesal. Zatnul zuby! Kdysi dávno a v jiném světě tomu tak skutečně bývalo!   
Teď pro něj existovalo už jen jedno!  
„Dej mi to!“ štěkl.  
I na tu dálku slyšel, jak se v ní zadrhl dech. Byla to známka toho, že jdou oba po stejné věci? Jeho zaslepenost mu nedovolovala ani jinak uvažovat.   
„Jsem unavenej Auriel a nebudu tě prosit!“  
„Ale – já to musím navrátit těm, kterým to patří,“ přitáhla si kabát a tu věc pod ním ochranářsky k sobě.  
Bylo mu jedno, jestli tím myslí anděly, démony nebo jinou pakáž! Nezajímal se o nic a o nikoho od doby, kdy ho Sam opustil a zemřel. V jeho zájmu zůstal jen ten proklatej Colt! A nikdo mu už nezabrání v tom, aby o něj přišel. NIKDO!  
Namířil na ní svou vlastní zbraň. „Tahle válka je peklo a já ti nedovolím odnést to, co ji může skončit!“   
****  
Tupá maniakální posedlost ve zběsile tlukoucím srdci. Duše zachvácená vražednou agresí lovce a jeho kořisti, mezi nimiž stála.  
Už nebude váhat…   
Známka pohybu za jejími zády. Zmáčkl spoušť.   
Při výstřelu sebou trhla, oči dokořán ve vyděšeném pohledu.  
Zpod kabátu vyklouzla nějaká kniha a s nárazem o zem se otevřela.   
V šoku zíral na pár uvolněných fotek, které na špinavé podlaze vytvořily malý vějíř. Jistě to byla dřív šťastná rodina.  
Zbytečná myšlenka ochromené mysli. Takhle to přeci být nemělo!


End file.
